U Oughta Know
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: SHORT/SONG-FIC. #FINALIZADA# Edward e Bella estavam apaixonados, mas ele terminou tudo com ela por telefone sem dar qualquer explicação, desmanchando o noivado e cortando-a repentinamente de sua vida; para casar-se um mês depois com Tanya.
1. Você Precisa Saber

**_U OUGHTA KNOW_**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: _****_Trata-se de uma Twilight Short/song-fic, totalmente inspirada na música, homônima, da Alanis Morissette._**

**_A FIC não tem prólogo, trago hoje o capítulo 1, que leva o nome da música traduzido._**

**_Esta fic está sendo muito especial para mim, pois marca o início da minha parceria com a Isa Salvatore Cullen, que gentilmente aceitou ser minha beta! =D  
_**

**_ Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyers, U Oughta Know pertence à Alanis Morissette, mas a junção das duas coisas pertencem à mim! ;)_**

**_Não ganho nada escrevendo esta FIC, apenas estou me divertindo, e espero com isso, divertir quem ler também!  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_Sinopse: _**_**Edward e Bella estavam apaixonados, mas ele terminou tudo com ela por telefone sem dar qualquer explicação, desmanchando o noivado e cortando-a repentinamente de sua vida; para casar-se um mês depois com Tanya.**_

_**Ele era um arquiteto de quase trinta anos, e construiu um casamento sólido, com sua amiga de infância, enquanto aguardava a chegada do bebê.**_

_**Ela, uma jovem e recém-formada jornalista, que encontrou amparo e consolo na depressão, entre suas fiéis amigas; mas jamais conseguiu reconstruir sua vida.**_

_**Sete meses depois é chegado o momento de reunir forças e enfrentá-lo para cobrar uma explicação e deixá-lo saber do estrago feito em sua vida; antes de enterrar de vez essa história em seu passado, e dar uma chance ao jovem Jacob.**_

_**.**_

_**LINK PARA A MÚSICA (recomendo!): **_**http(**)/letras(*)terra(*)com(*)br/alanis-morissette/115/traducao(*)html**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

1. VOCÊ PRECISA SABER

.

**And I'm here to remind you** / _E estou aqui para lembrá-lo_

**Of the mess you left when you went away** / _Da bagunça que você deixou quando foi embora_

**It's not fair to deny me** / _Não é justo me negar_

**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me** / _Da cruz que eu carrego e que você me deu_

**You, you, you oughta know** / _Você, você, você precisa saber_

.

_**Novembro de 2010 – Terça-feira à noite**_

.

Já anoitecia... Ela, no entanto, não conseguia se obrigar a sair dali.

Ela sabia que logo o feliz casal chegaria a casa...

Escondida do outro lado da rua, atrás de uma das muitas árvores, distraiu-se pela movimentação calma daquele bairro tranquilo de Manhattan. Seu carro estava escondido na rua detrás. Não podia arriscar que ele o reconhecesse...

– Será que ele o reconheceria...? – ela se perguntou num sussurro dolorido.

Uma memória furtiva e teimosa tentou invadir-lha a mente de forma insolente. Ela a afugentou. Não sabia dizer ao certo se o que doía mais: Um. Ela própria lembrar a cada maldito milésimo de segundo. Dois. Imaginar que _ele_ não se lembrava de absolutamente nada do eles tiveram, ou pior... Três. Realização de que ele se lembrava... E isso, no entanto, não era suficiente para que ele deixasse a outra e voltasse para ela...

As gotas furiosas de chuva começaram a salpicar no seu rosto e molhar seus longos e pesados cachos castanho-escuros. Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos, pesando essas perspectivas perturbadoras, que sequer notou que o céu tornara-se assustadoramente escuro e pesado, mesmo para aquele final de tarde.

Ela apenas trocou de árvore. A chuva não seria capaz de obrigá-la a sair dali e voltar para casa. Não era a primeira vez que ela se esgueirava para assistir a felicidade deles e sentir seu coração se estilhaçar vez após vez.

Um relâmpago vergastou o céu bem acima dos pequenos e residenciais prédios do TriBeCa*, e a chuva apertou, ensopando seu longo sobretudo negro.

Se as lembranças do que se passou em seu carro pudessem ser disciplinadamente bloqueadas; o quadro que a chuva pintaria em sua mente não poderia ser impedido. E ela acabaria revivendo o momento mais feliz de seus vinte dois anos de vida, que fora protagonizado – _é claro!_ – por _ele_...

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

_._

_**Final de Março de 2010 – Terça-feira ao crepúsculo**_

_._

– _Acho bom você ter uma boa razão para me fazer vir aqui no Park te encontrar embaixo desse dilúvio... – eu brinquei, deslumbrada pela forma como seus cabelos cor de bronze pareciam reluzir sob o céu de baunilha da primavera de New York. _

_Seus olhos verdes ardiam com paixão da forma mais intensa que um homem podia olhar para uma mulher. _

_Chovia, mas não o suficiente para impedir que os raios daquele crepúsculo multicolorido se mesclassem às nuvens. As crianças ainda corriam pelo Central Park, buscando abrigo antes que a chuva apertasse demais._

_Edward sorriu levemente com minha piada e se explicou:_

– _Eu não poderia esperar nem mais um segundo... – reticente, mas me bastou. Eu compreendia. Também já sentia a abstinência de um dia inteiro de trabalho sem vê-lo, só pensando no que tínhamos feito na noite passada, e o que ainda faríamos mais tarde... Sorri com as perspectivas animadoras causadas pelo fogo que queimava minha pele. O fogo que vinha diretamente do seu olhar cor de esmeralda. Ele continuou. – Eu precisava te perguntar algo..._

– _O quê?... – minha voz não foi mais do que um sussurro de expectativa._

_Edward abaixou-se colocando somente um joelho na grama úmida e virando minha mão, que estava inconscientemente entrelaçada à sua; ali colocou uma caixinha de veludo e eu arfei. Meu coração disparou insanamente e meu estômago foi invadido por uma nuvem de borboletas._

– _Isabella Swan... – começou ele, com sua voz doce como mel. Seus olhos verdes acorrentavam os meus, já cheios de lágrimas de júbilo. – Não posso mais imaginar minha vida sem você... Por favor, case-se comigo... – ele propôs, e eu mal podia acreditar que eu diria o que estava prestes a dizer, sem nem ao menos me dar conta..._

_Apesar de ter afirmado tantas vezes que não acreditava no casamento. Que jamais me casaria... Apesar de nós estarmos vivendo intensamente aquele relacionamento há somente três meses... Três meses de um amor doce, luminoso e profundo. Três meses de sexo insano, ardente e ininterrupto... _

_Mas, eu diria aquilo... Diria porque compreendia perfeitamente a parte do _"Não posso mais imaginar minha vida sem você..."_. Eu me sentia exatamente da mesma forma a respeito dele. O sentimento mais avassalador que eu já experimentei por outra pessoa..._

_A chuva apertava em minhas costas e as lágrimas já rolavam por minhas bochechas quando eu disse o inacreditável, ao menos para mim:_

– _Sim... – embargado pelo nó das milhões de emoções que faziam minha alma cantar em êxtase._

_Edward sorriu e suspirou aliviado ainda olhando para o alto, enquanto secava uma lágrima que também teimou em cair e misturar-se com as gotas de chuva em seu rosto de anjo de porcelana._

_._

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

.

Sem saber se ainda eram as lágrimas _dele_ misturadas à chuva, ou as suas próprias; ela piscou furiosamente seus olhos castanhos enevoados pela dor aguda daquelas recordações atormentantes.

.

**'Cause the love that you gave, that we made** / _Porque o amor que você deu e que construímos_

**Wasn't able to make it enough** / _não foi capaz de fazer_

**For you to be open wide, no** / _com que você se abrisse totalmente, não_

**And every time you speak her name** / _E toda vez que você fala o nome dela_

**Does she know how you told me you'd hold me** / _Ela sabe que você jurou me amar_

**Until you died? 'Til you died?** / _Até morrer? __Até você morrer!_

**But you're still alive** / _Mas você ainda está vivo_

.

– "_Dai ao passado o que é do passado... E dai uma chance ao futuro..."_ – repetiu o mantra ensinado pela Dra. Weber. Mas era inútil. As comportas estavam abertas. Ela estava ali não estava? Na frente da casa _dele_. Da casa _deles_... O feliz casal da tranquila rua do TriBeCa. O mesmo bairro de Manhattan onde eles um dia planejaram morar juntos...

Perdida nesses ressentimentos avistou, ao longe, um lindo e perfeito casal que se espremia, dividindo um mesmo guarda-chuva preto. Eles andavam devagar, para não sobrecarregá-la... A barriga dela já estava bem grandinha... Mais ou menos seis meses de gestação...

Mais um relâmpago cortou o céu iluminando tudo num átimo de velocidade da luz, e o barulho alto e arrepiante fez a visão que seus olhos tinham nublar-se com a raiva e a inveja.

Eles se beijavam suavemente.

Ela se escondeu melhor atrás da árvore e se apoiou para não desfalecer com aquela cena que exalava amor e cuidado.

Amor e cuidado...

Enquanto ela só tinha o vazio e as lembranças...

Um soluço irrompeu seu peito sem que ela pudesse evitar. Vê-lo beijar a outra, tão feliz e despreocupado, era uma tortura. Era a visão do inferno que ela não desejava para nenhum ser vivente.

Não era a primeira vez e, no entanto, seu coração continuava despedaçando-se em caquinhos irremediáveis...

A chuva apertou ensopando suas roupas e cabelos, e camuflando as lágrimas que jamais amenizavam a dor cortante.

O casal, por sua vez, subiu alegremente as escadinhas do _loft_ e entrou despreocupadamente, sem imaginar que eram observados por um par de olhos chocolate, que fulminavam dor, mágoa e ressentimento inimagináveis. Ele tinha em torno de vinte e oito anos de idade, e ela um pouco mais velha, tinha trinta; muito embora, sua beleza e corpo escultural não permitissem que fosse possível notar a diferença.

Eles conversavam sobre as amenidades das coisas que haviam acontecido em seus dias de trabalho. O homem dos cabelos de bronze conduziu sua esposa para dentro do prédio tranquilamente, e entrou em seguida, rindo por mais uma de suas piadas sem graça.

Enquanto ela sacudia de lado seus lindos cabelos loiro morango, molhados por alguns pingos teimosos de chuva. Ele virou-se para fechar o portão do prédio, com a estranha sensação de que estavam sendo observados.

Deixou seus olhos verdes correrem a rua, mas não viu nada, nem ninguém. Pensou sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça, que morar em Manhattan ia acabar deixando-o paranóico e empurrou o portão voltando suas atenções, cuidados e carinhos para a sua linda mulher que o aguardava...

A dona dos olhos castanhos, escondida lá fora na chuva, deixou o pranto irromper sua garganta, e seu corpo se curvar de dor. As mãos vieram alojar-se na boca do estômago, e os pés não puderam traçar o caminho até o carro. É claro que seus olhos acompanharam ansiosos a cada movimento dele. E o sorriso torto foi que fez seu coração sangrar de uma forma que lhe faltou o ar nos pulmões. Era um sorriso despreocupado, ela sabia... Poderia ter milhões de significados. Mas, seu coração ferido via ali um ato de sarcasmo, como se ele soubesse exatamente que ela o espionava.

Sua mente viajou de volta ao passado, na penumbra dourada de um quarto iluminado somente com dezenas de pequenas velas aromáticas, e o contato pele e pele do casal que se amava apaixonadamente em meio aos lençóis de seda egípcia.

Ele a invadia ritmadamente. Colocando e tirando seu membro de dentro do corpo idolatrado de sua _noiva_... Depois voltava a se chocar contra sua intimidade a fazendo uivar, gemer alucinada e arquear suas costas da cama. Ele transbordava felicidade por ela ter dito sim ao seu pedido, e sabia que quando ela atingisse o clímax iminente daquele momento perfeito que eles compartilhavam, e arranhasse suas costas como era seu hábito fazer, ela teria o _seu_ anel no dedo... O anel que fora de sua avó... E pensar nisso o fazia estocar com mais vigor e desejo na umidade ardente que aquecia e apertava seu membro pulsante; sentindo-se aproximar mais um orgasmo dentro do corpo da mulher que ele amava...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e a lembrança teimosa esmaeceu e, num segundo fugaz, diluiu-se na chuva torrencial que caía.

.

**I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner** / _Detesto incomodá-lo durante o jantar_

**But it was a slap in the face** / _Mas foi um tapa na cara_

**How quickly I was replaced** / _O quão rápido fui substituída_

**And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?** / _E você pensa em mim quando transa com ela?_

.

Os relâmpagos cessaram...

Ela, então, cobriu seu cabelo castanho com o capuz do casaco e, recuperando a força nas pernas bambas, obrigou-se finalmente, a voltar para o seu carro e sair dali o mais depressa possível...

Embora não pudesse saber, ela fugiu dali em tempo de impedir que o homem dos cabelos de bronze pudesse vê-la – da janela de seu apartamento – atravessar a rua deserta e levemente alagada.

Ele havia se aproximado da janela da sala, para olhar a rua mais uma vez, ainda desconfiado com a sensação estranha de seu coração apertado, mas não havia ninguém... A rua estava deserta. Era só a chuva que caía.

Ele deixou-se perder por um momento de pensamentos insondáveis, até que sua linda esposa o chamou do quarto:

– _Edward..._

A jovem dos cabelos de mogno alcançou sua _pick up_ vermelha na rua detrás e abrigou-se da chuva e do frio respirando aos arquejou por vários minutos.

Deixou sua testa apoiar-se no volante e, de olhos fechados, permitiu que a última lembrança daquela noite do final de março, viesse bombardear-lhe a mente...

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

.

– _Você não vai me explicar o porquê de me propor casamento no Central Park embaixo da chuva?... – perguntei num sussurro sorridente quando nossos corpos exaustos caíram moles entrelaçados em meio à seda egípcia. Edward suspirou fazendo um pouco de mistério e respondeu com a voz gotejando mel:_

– _O local era um sonho de infância... – confessou ele timidamente. Eu sorri o encorajando, ele continuou. – A chuva era para lavar da minha alma tudo que eu vivi até conhecer você... Agora, só de você para frente me interessa... O passado foi levado embora por aquela chuva no momento em que você me disse sim..._

_Eu suspirei e me aconcheguei em seu peito deixando que o sono me possuísse._

.

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

.

Ela obrigou-se a voltar ao presente, sendo necessário trincar seus dentes em concentração, para ligar o carro e ir embora dali, enfim...

A noite seria longa... Foi preciso um calmante para que ela pudesse dormir um pouco.

.

_**Novembro de 2010 – Manhã de Quarta-feira**_

.

No dia seguinte, Bella – como gostava de ser chamada – subiu apressada, e atrasada, os degraus do prédio de sua terapeuta. Nervosa porque sabia que a Dra. Weber leria em sua expressão o deslize de ontem.

Ela não estava autorizada a fazer o que fizera na noite passada. Aquilo significou uma regressão em seu tratamento. Ela havia conseguido se manter afastada por quatro longos meses...

Parou na porta com um longo suspiro de olhos fechados, depois contemplou por um segundo a placa dourada onde se lia: _"Dra. Ângela Weber – Psicoterapeuta"_; já com a mão direita girando a maçaneta.

– Bom dia, Bella! – sorriu a jovem e simpática secretária da Dra. Weber, Jessica Stanley.

– Bom dia, Jess! – cumprimentou Bella.

– Pode entrar! Ela está esperando por você...

Bella assentiu e abriu a porta lentamente, entrando no familiar e aconchegante consultório onde encontrou algum equilíbrio em meio ao caos de meses atrás.

– Bom dia... – fez-se anunciar docemente, antes de aconchegar-se no divã, que era seu local preferido. Às vezes ela se sentava no enorme _puf_ do canto, perto da estante cheia de livros, mas hoje ela foi para o divã e colocou as pernas para o alto.

– Bom dia, Bella... – respondeu vagamente a Dra. Weber, sentada de costas em sua poltrona reclinável; contemplando a movimentação de mais um dia na cidade que nunca pára. – Como passou a semana?... – era sua forma usual de saber o que Bella vinha fazendo, e Bella sabia disso. Aproveitou que a Dra. continuava de costas e despistou:

– Humm... Muito b-bem... – falhando miseravelmente.

Angela Weber girou sua cadeira vigorosamente para fitar os culpados olhos castanhos que conhecia bem demais, e concluiu:

– Você fez de novo. – acusou.

Bella suspirou e, virando seu rosto em fuga para fuzilar o teto, devolveu a acusação, em tom fraco:

– Você é minha terapeuta agora, não minha amiga de infância. Você sabe muito bem que não pode me acusar e culpar desse jeito.

Angela suspirou irritada. Ela detestava quando Bella separava as coisas desse jeito, muito embora soubesse que ela tinha razão. Mas seu argumento, sendo de amiga ou de terapeuta ainda era mais forte e ela o usou energicamente:

– Não me interessa quem eu sou agora. Você prometeu. Nós tínhamos um acordo entre terapeuta e paciente que você não voltaria lá. E você o quebrou. – Angela acusou impiedosa, mas sentiu seu coração apertado quando Bella, encolhendo as pernas, sentou-se com as costas curvadas e a testa franzida em derrota, o que indicava que sua amiga e paciente estava despedaçada por dentro. E acrescentou com o tom mais comedido e a voz mais doce. – Conte-me. O que você viu dessa vez?

– Eu vi a felicidade, Ang... – ela murmurou permitindo que as lágrimas finalmente voltassem. – E isso não é justo... – Angela começou a dizer algo, mas Bella interrompeu continuando com seu atormentado relato. – Eu vi a barriga de grávida dela, exibindo o fruto de um amor que era para ser meu... Eu vi nosso passado várias vezes, como um filme descontrolado projetando-se repetidamente em minha mente...

– Bella... Você tem ideia do quanto, em uma única noite você regrediu em seu tratamento?... Você jogou fora todos aqueles meses de trabalho... – disse Angela tentando controlar a piedade de amiga na voz, e encontrar o tom de terapeuta.

– Eu só queria entender... – Bella finalmente encontrou o olhar da amiga e terapeuta, e despejou a enxurrada de mágoa que vinha sufocando seu peito. – Só queria entender como um homem pode me jurar amor até a morte num dia, com olhos extremamente sinceros e apaixonados, e no outro destruir tudo numa ligação evasiva, para se casar com outra...

.

**'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed** / _Porque o brinquedo que você levou para cama_

**That was me, and I'm not going to fade as soon** / _Era eu, e eu não vou sumir tão cedo_

**As you close your eyes, and you know it** / _Assim que você fechar seus olhos e você sabe disso_

**And everytime I scratch my nails** / _E toda vez que eu cravar as minhas unhas_

**Down someone else's back, I hope you feel it** / _Nas costas de outro, espero que você sinta_

**Well, can you feel it?** / _Então, você pode sentir isso?_

.

Angela suspirou, e mudou de assunto:

– Você não teve um encontro no sábado com aquele cara da faculdade que você reencontrou? – perguntou tentando imprimir ânimo e motivação exagerados na voz.

– Sim. Eu tive. – Bella respondeu com a voz abafada pelas mãos que agora cobriam seu rosto escondido.

– Como era mesmo o nome dele? – ainda a voz forçadamente animada.

– Jacob Black. – ainda a voz vergonhosamente abafada.

– Bom, e como foi? – já um pouco impaciente, ao perceber que teria que arrancar a história detalhe por detalhe.

Bella hesitou nervosa, levantando-se e andando pela sala, sem direção certa. Angela entendeu que algo saíra muito errado no sábado e a pressionou:

– Como foi o encontro, Bella? – tom de terapeuta, não de amiga.

Silêncio.

A Dra. Angela aguardou.

– Eu... – pausa nervosa. Ela parara na frente da estante e olhava os livros emparelhados sem realmente ver. – Eu o chamei de Edward...

– _Você o quê?_ – a amiga estava de volta.

– _Eu o chamei de Edward, porra! Na cama! Quando eu gozei, com as minhas unhas arranhando as costas dele. Eu gritei Edward!_ – gritou Bella, descontrolada, e encarando sua amiga, com seu olhar castanho injetado.

Angela arquejava com o coração pulsando violentamente.

Pegou o gancho de seu telefone resmungando preocupada e irritada:

– Sei exatamente como resolver... – balbuciou enquanto chamava por Jess na antesala com alguns toques, e pediu assim que Jessica atendeu. – Jess, por favor, ligue para o Ben e cancele nosso almoço juntos hoje. – Angela continuava dando outras ordens à Jessica quando Bella recomeçou seu andar furioso já compreendendo o que Ang estava tramando.

Angela em seguida pegou seu celular e buscou um número a discagem rápida:

– _Alice?..._ – ela aguardou a resposta rápida e continuou. Bella – muito irritada com Angela convocando uma reunião, sem seu consentimento – voltou a chorar, agora de raiva. Angela informou a outra no telefone. – Aconteceu de novo... Precisamos nos reunir para o almoço... – nova resposta de Alice do outro lado da linha. – Ela está aqui. – disse Angela, olhando preocupada para sua amiga. – Ok. No lugar de sempre.

E desligou, para em seguida fazer tudo novamente, só que agora convocando Rosalie.

Alice e Rose não eram amigas de infância, como Angela era. Bella conheceu as duas na universidade. As três cursaram a Columbia University, em New York. Alice fora sua colega de quarto e formou-se em Moda e Designer, já Rose – dois anos mais velha – era veterana no curso de Jornalismo, foi quem a levou mais tarde para a revista em que já trabalhava. As quatro logo formariam uma sólida amizade; cujo centro, o elo, era Bella.

Terminada a convocação extraordinária, Angela suspirou e determinou:

– Você vai para a minha sala íntima ver um pouco de televisão. Eu tenho outro paciente em dez minutos. Depois iremos encontrar as meninas para o almoço.

Bella revirou os olhos e obedeceu. Sabia que não poderia discutir, Ang sabia que ela não teria compromissos hoje e amanhã. Deveria trabalhar em duas matérias da pauta da próxima edição, que estava devendo ao seu editor.

Foi assim que ela o conheceu.

Logo assim que começou a trabalhar lá, no final do ano passado, ela recebera a tarefa de entrevistar o renomado arquiteto Edward Cullen, que apesar da pouca idade, já assinava importantes e charmosos projetos arquitetônicos nos Estados Unidos, e também no exterior.

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

.

_**Início de Dezembro de 2009 – Sexta-feira**_

_._

– _Por qual estilo se sente mais influenciado, Sr. Cullen? – perguntei dando início à entrevista, vergonhosamente intimidada pela forma que aqueles olhos verdes me secavam. Parecia que ele estava me despindo com os olhos. O par de olhos mais sexy que já vi... _

_Quando Seth – meu editor – me propôs essa pauta, achei que Edward Cullen seria um coroa, tipo professor universitário. Jamais imaginei que daria de cara com este deus grego de cabelos cor de bronze._

– _Humm... – começou ele um pouco divertido. – Deixe-me ver... – lutei para reprimir um sorriso de puro deslumbre com a beleza máscula dele. Edward continuou. – Adoro esse estilo neo hippie... Perfeito para uma jovem e recém formada jornalista, mas fico imaginando o jeans casual, ou a renda muito curta de um _Elie Saab_..._

_Eu ri, deixando minha cabeça se abaixar com a compreensão de que ele estava me zoando, ou na melhor das hipóteses me cantando... E respondi com ironia e a eloquência, que era a minha marca:_

– _Me referi ao estilo que te influencia, não o que te atrai..._

– _Não é fácil não me sentir atraído e ainda não falar em atração na sua presença Srta. Swan...! – o sorriso torto me tirou o fôlego de verdade, e sem que eu pudesse evitar, mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente. Os olhos verdes se apertaram, involuntariamente, e cintilaram com desejo puro._

_Não consegui terminar a entrevista. _

_No dia seguinte, nos encontramos pela manhã num gelado e nublado Central Park. Mas, para mim, tudo parecia colorido._

_No domingo à noite ele me levou para jantar, e nós conversávamos sobre tudo. Ríamos muito... Parecia nunca haver tempo suficiente..._

_Passamos toda aquela semana nos encontrando para o _happy hour_. Ele me beijou pela primeira vez na terça, quando me deixou em casa._

_Mas, a entrevista mesmo... Só fui, de fato, concluí-la na cama dele, na sexta-feira. Uma semana depois e com o Seth me cobrando o fechamento da pauta de hora em hora._

_._

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

_._

Bella afastou aquela lembrança com um rosnado. Foi tão rápida e sutil que ela mal se deu conta e já estava recordando como eles se conheceram, enquanto relaxava no divã da reservada saleta de descanso, que Angela mantinha em seu luxuoso consultório.

Duas horas depois, elas se reuniam no Centro para almoçar com as garotas.

– Uma Ceasar Salad sem molho, e depois um Salmão com alcaparras... – pediu Alice ao garçom, ainda sondando o cardápio, no mesmo instante em que Rose entrava desfilando no restaurante, entortando todos os pescoços masculinos do lugar.

Alice passou sua pequena mão em seus cabelos escuros e muito repicados, esperando enquanto Bella e Angela faziam seus pedidos. Rose alcançou a discreta mesa em que elas sempre se reuniam ainda a tempo de também incluir seu pedido.

– Então, Ang...? Qual o motivo da convocação? – perguntou a pequena estilista. – Consegui fugir, mas Laurent está especialmente estressado hoje. Fica me chamando a cada meia hora. – Alice era a primeira assistente e pupila de um dos maiores nome da moda de New York: Laurent Nomad.

– Bem, temos uma emergência. – respondeu Angela, muito séria, após limpar a garganta brevemente. Ela arrumou seus óculos e continuou. – Ela está tendo uma recaída grave.

Bella revirou os olhos e afundou na cadeira, com sua taça de vinho branco na mão.

– Ora, por favor...! Não se pode ter recaída de algo do qual jamais se curou... – argumentou finalmente, Rose.

– Mas ela estava fazendo progressos, Rose... Só que neste final de semana... – Angela se interrompeu balançando sua cabeça infinitesimalmente, e exigiu de Bella. – Você conta para elas...

Bella virou a meia taça de vinho que ainda restava, e após encher sua taça com a garrafa que estava enfiada no balde de gelo, finalmente começou:

– Bom, vocês querem detalhes sórdidos? – uma sobrancelha arqueada.

A resposta foi um pequeno coro de _"hu-huns"_ em aprovação. As três se aproximaram da mesa inconscientemente, e Bella completou sussurrando conspiratoriamente:

– Então, arranjem um filme pornô...

Elas se afastaram juntas recostando em suas cadeiras, com murmúrios e _bitchfaces_ contrariadas. Foi Rose quem reclamou:

– Que droga, Bella! Não temos muito tempo... Você quer dizer logo o que está havendo?... – Rose era dona de um temperamento um tanto forte e hostil. Mas era uma amiga tão fiel e carinhosa, quanto um _labrador_...

Foi ela quem descobriu que Edward iria se casar, dois dias após o telefonema misterioso de término do noivado com Bella. Foi ela quem comprou o vaso de cristal mais perfeito e caro que encontrou, e mandou de presente de casamento para o feliz casal em nome de Bella, com um cartão cuja inscrição era somente o início da letra da famosa música da Alanis Morissette:

.

**I want you to know** / _Quero que você saiba_

**That I'm happy for you** / _Que estou feliz por vocês_

**I wish nothing but** / _Não desejo nada além_

**The best for you both** / _Do melhor para vocês dois_

.

Bella suspirou percebendo que não teria como escapar, e começou a contar em voz baixa...

– O nome dele é Jacob Black... Eu o conheço desde os tempos da Columbia. Só que naquela época ele era magrinho...! Bonitinho e tudo, mas magrinho! – as três riram brevemente, mas sem perceber já haviam se aproximado da mesa, para escutar melhor. Bella continuou. – Ele sempre foi a fim de me dar uns pegas, mas eu nunca dei confiança... Principalmente, depois que eu me formei e conheci... Bem vocês sabem quem... – hesitou ela com o olhar de repente triste perdido.

– Continua Bella... Não perca o foco...! – incentivou Alice.

– Pois então... – continuou Bella após um longo suspiro. – Eu o reencontrei semana passada durante uma reportagem que eu estava fazendo no jogo da final do basquete. E ele estava totalmente sexy...! Ele ganhou músculos, muitos músculos, estava enorme! Maravilhoso... – seus olhos brilharam com a lembrança do corpo divinamente escultural de Jacob, suas amigas sorriram aprovando. Ela continuou. – Depois do jogo nós saímos para comer alguma coisa e conversar um pouco. Rimos bastante lembrando os tempos de facul... Ele trabalha como repórter esportivo para um canal de TV a cabo... Depois rolou um clima e eu resolvi dar a chance que ele sempre esperou. Quando ele foi me deixar em casa, eu o convidei para subir.

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

.

_Servi um pouco de vinho tinto para nós dois, mas logo ele estava me puxando pela cintura e colando nossos lábios com desespero, urgência._

_Eu correspondi o beijo e deixei que minhas mãos sentissem a maciez de seus cabelos muito curtos e negros. Logo caímos no sofá da minha sala pra uns amassos, ele tirou minha blusa e abocanhou meu seio direito mesmo por cima do sutiã. A pulsação entre minhas pernas veio sem que eu pudesse me dar conta, inconscientemente comecei a me chocar contra a inacreditavelmente grande ereção dele._

_Partimos o beijo entre arquejos, e eu arranquei a camisa dele..._

_Vocês não podem acreditar na quantidade de gominhos do tanquinho dele...! Aquilo é totalmente surreal!... Ele é a personificação dos sonhos mais secretos de todo e qualquer escultor renascentista!... Faz a estátua de Adônis parecer magrinho e raquítico!..._

_Voltamos a nos beijar e ele começou a se chocar contra mim, tornando tudo aquilo insanamente impossível... Quer dizer, já eram meses sem estar com ninguém, desde que... _

_Foi exatamente aí que eu me desconectei._

_Quando eu me dei conta do tempo em que estive sofrendo por ele. Sem conhecer ninguém. Sem ter encontros. Sem olhar para nenhum outro homem. _

_Só que, contraditoriamente, ao invés de canalizar isso para aquele momento que estava tendo com Jacob, eu voltei ao passado e me agarrei a ele novamente. De repente, era Edward ali e não Jacob..._

_Sem que eu me desse conta, já estávamos sem roupa, e eu já o tinha rebolando entre minhas pernas, dentro mim no tapete da minha sala; me preenchendo e esticando, com nossos corpos suados à meia luz._

_Não sei dizer mais nada sobre o corpo dele, ou a forma que ele transa. Porque para mim, quem estava ali não era Jacob, era Edward. Era o rosto dele que eu via. Era o cheiro dele que eu sentia. Foram as costas dele que eu arranhei. Foi o nome dele que eu gritei, em êxtase._

_Quando voltei à razão, encontrei um par de olhos negros me fitando magoados e assustados, e percebi a sacanagem que tinha feito com ele, sem querer. Comecei a chorar, procurando pelas minhas roupas e pedindo desculpas, entre palavras e soluços desconexos._

_Jacob também se vestiu, e me puxou para um abraço carinhoso e amigável. Quando vi já estava sentada no sofá com ele me consolando...!_

– _Por favor, Jacob... Você precisa me perdoar... Isso foi... – eu solucei._

_Ele afagava minhas costas e perguntou:_

– _O que ele te fez? Me conte._

_Então, eu contei tudo para ele. Toda a história._

_Jacob ouviu tudo quieto. Depois, quando eu acabei, ele apenas suspirou e disse:_

– _Eu vou consertar você..._

_._

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

_._

Bella virou o restante de seu vinho, e esperou alguma reação das três, mas elas ainda estavam paradas, em estado de choque olhando para ela.

Finalmente, os cílios de Alice tremularam e ela obrigou-se a piscar recobrando os sentidos. E, lutando para encontrar sua voz, perguntou gaguejante com o dedo indicador girando tão desorientado quanto ela:

– E aí? O q-que a-acontece-ceu?

– Ele tem me ligado todos os dias, mas eu nunca mais retornei... – respondeu Bella totalmente culpada. – Ontem estive lá de novo. Naquela rua da TriBeCa... – admitiu baixo.

– _Eu não falei! Eu disse! Ela está no meio de uma recaída...!_ – concluiu Angela duas oitavas acima do normal.

– Sem pânico _Dra_. – reclamou Alice.

– _Como assim sem pânico? Olha só pra ela?_

Angela e Alice começaram uma pequena e sussurrada discussão. Rose, que se manteve todo o tempo quieta escutando, sondou Bella por alguns minutos, muito embora a mesma não ousasse encontrar seu olhar.

Por fim, suspirou e deu um fim no pequeno bate-boca de Alice e Angela:

– Vocês duas querem parar? – exigiu ela energicamente. – Não estão ajudando em nada com isso!... – Alice e Angela calaram-se e Rose continuou. – Bom, Bella... – pequena pausa dramática. – Fui chamada aqui e sinto que devo lhe dar uma notícia e uma opinião. – todas as atenções voltaram-se subitamente para ela. Neste exato momento, porém, os pedidos chegaram. Então Rose se calou e aguardou. Bella começou a ficar tensa subitamente.

Elas começaram a comer, e Rose então continuou:

– A notícia é que Edward Cullen será homenageado, em um jantar de gala daqui a dez dias. Acabo de vir da redação da revista, como você sabe, e Seth incluiu o jantar na pauta da edição posterior ao evento. Ele ainda não deu a matéria a ninguém. Minha opinião é que você deveria cobrir o evento e enfrentar este fantasma de uma vez por todas. – Bella balançou a cabeça confusa. Novo burburinho de murmúrios entre Alice e Angela na mesa. Rose continuou se explicando; primeiro num tom mais alto para que as duas calassem a boca, depois no seu tom seguro normal. – _Vá ao jantar...!_ E enfrente-o. Cobre explicações. Foi o que você deveria ter feito há sete meses. Foi o que _eu _tentei te convencer a fazer há sete meses, quando comprei o presente de casamento e mandei em seu nome...! Só ouvindo a verdade do próprio Edward, que você poderá se livrar dessa sombra e esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas, e dar uma chance ao Jacob ou qualquer outro cara legal que você venha a conhecer... – argumentou Rose veementemente.

Bella começou a comer seu almoço, considerando os argumentos de sua amiga. Talvez Rose estivesse certa todo este tempo, afinal... Quando ele rompeu com ela por telefone, o orgulho falou mais alto.

Ela viu que Edward a retirou de sua vida. Mandou todos seus pertences que estavam em sua casa numa caixa por um mensageiro, que também deveria levar as coisas dele que estavam no apartamento dela. Ele trocou todos os seus números e um mês depois trocou seu endereço após o casamento.

Ela apenas se resignou e se fechou em sua dor. Angela e Alice concordaram que cobrar explicações, seria se rebaixar demais. Ela não era a primeira mulher a ser trocada daquele jeito por um homem e provavelmente não seria a última...

Enfrentou todos os meses de depressão fazendo terapia e mergulhando no trabalho. Para no primeiro contato físico com outro homem, deixar claro que a sombra de Edward ainda estava ali. Presente. Intacta, em sua vida.

Rose, por sua vez, sempre disse que ele precisava saber do estrago que tinha feito. Ela, assim como Alice e Angela, fora testemunha da forma que ele olhava para Bella. Da devoção que ele demonstrava ao que eles tinham...

Tinha de haver uma explicação... Rose jamais se conformou com aquilo...

Notando que Bella começava a considerar tudo que ela vinha dizendo há sete meses, bem como seus argumentos recentes, Rose deu o golpe de mestre:

– Num jantar de gala, você não parecerá a mulher trocada e humilhada, como você sempre temeu. Você estará de vestido longo e poderosos saltos agulha. Estará pintada para guerra com o melhor _make_ da Alice, e desfilará acompanhada por, como você mesma descreveu – e enfatizando as aspas com os dedos. – _"A personificação dos sonhos mais secretos de todo e qualquer escultor renascentista!..."_

Bella sorriu rendendo-se a este argumento irrefutável e murmurou mais para si mesma:

– _Edward Cullen... Você precisa saber..._

_._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Mereço reviews? *-***

**Em breve, teremos o próximo capítulo: Mr. DUPLICITY! ;D**

**bjokas'  
**


	2. Mr Duplicity

**_N/A: Oiê! =D Cheguei!_**

**_Venho postar antes do que imaginava, como forma de agradecimento _****_(achei que eu acabaria postando este capítulo só em 2011! ahsuahsuahuas)_****_... Não vou citar nomes agora. Lá embaixo, nas notas finais mando minhas bjokas! ;*_**

**_Vamos ao capítulo...! Divirtam-se!_**

**_._**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

2. Mr. DUPLICITY

.

**You seem very well** / _Você parece muito bem_

**Things look peaceful** / _As coisas parecem em paz_

**I'm not quite as well** / _Eu não estou tão bem assim_

**I thought you should know** / _Achei que você deveria saber_

.

**Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?** / _Você se esqueceu de mim, Sr. Duplicidade?_

.

_**Novembro de 2010, Sábado à noite**_

_**.**_

– Comprei ingressos para o teatro!... – avisou Tanya alegremente enquanto entrava na sala do _loft_ deles. Edward levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo, esparramado no sofá, e perguntou surpreso:

– Para hoje?...

– _Ahã-rã..._ – confirmou ela enquanto colocava o ralo buquê de flores que trouxe consigo sobre o aparador, e acrescentou. – É uma peça da sua autora preferida da Broadway. – já no corredor, na direção do quarto deles, a fim de escolher um vestido.

Ele suspirou desanimado e voltou-se ao livro novamente. A concentração se foi... Havia algo o incomodando naquela noite, e ele não podia explicar o era.

Toda a correria e insanidade do primeiro semestre daquele ano diluíram-se com o passar dos meses, assim como a dor e as recordações atormentantes dos quatro meses mais felizes dos seus vinte e oito anos de vida. Tudo aquilo fora forte e disciplinadamente acorrentado em um baú – cuja chave do cadeado estava perdida – e lançado ao mais profundo oceano da sua mente.

No entanto, naquela noite algo o estava deixando disperso e ansioso. Era um pressentimento estranho e ruim. Era um sentimento de miséria interior que lhe corroia até cerne dos ossos. Era a familiar percepção de perda e frustração daqueles que renunciam à felicidade em prol de algo maior do que si próprio.

Pesando essas sensações, não percebeu a aproximação de Tanya, que já se sentava na pontinha de sofá ao seu lado.

– O que houve? – perguntou ela, num sussurro.

Tanya não sabia do que se passou. Não sabia do que ele teve de renunciar. Ela era quem menos culpa tinha em toda essa história... Ela jamais o enganou.

Edward a contemplou por um momento, observando a forma como ela afagava a barriga inconscientemente, e sentiu a ternura que tinha por ela projetar-se em seus olhos. Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga... _A melhor!_ Não merecia ter sido enganada daquele jeito...

– Por que você está me bajulando? – perguntou ele com seu peculiar e charmoso sorriso vindo entortar-lhe os lábios.

Ela suspirou rendida e contou logo o que tinha para contá-lo. Pretendia mimá-lo antes, como persuasão para que ele não rejeitasse a homenagem, mas não deu certo... Edward a conhecia bem demais...!

– Papai quer organizar um jantar de gala em sua homenagem... – ela viu o choque atravessar o rosto dele e lutou por argumentos enquanto Edward levantava do sofá com a cara amarrada, saltando por trás dela e se punha de pé. – Edward, por favor, ele só está tentando...

– Ele só está tentando mais uma vez exibir a _felicidade_ de sua prezada família para toda New York ver...! – interrompeu sarcástico, zanzando revoltado pela sala.

Tanya abaixou a cabeça entristecida, e se levantou para voltar ao quarto. Edward sentiu a culpa crescendo dentro de si e a seguiu.

Ela já estava sentada na cama deles olhando para o vestido, angustiada. Ele pegou em sua mão e buscando seus olhos azuis pediu:

– Vá se trocar. Vamos ao teatro!...

Ele quis animá-la. As entradas já estavam compradas mesmo...!

O que ele não sabia é que aquela decisão acabaria sendo uma péssima escolha. Porque eles iriam exatamente ao mesmo teatro da Broadway onde ele esteve meses atrás com... _ela_.

E isso ficou claro assim que o táxi parou na frente dele.

Edward sentiu a boca do seu estômago afundar-se com o jato de gelo que a invadiu, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Com tantos teatros na Broadway, porque eles tinham de vir parar justamente naquele ali?...

– Você está bem? – perguntou Tanya percebendo seu ofegar inexplicável. Ele apenas sorriu amarelo e respondeu antes de desembarcar do carro, para oferecer sua mão a ela:

– T-tudo bem... – ela deu de ombros e desembarcou, juntando-se a ele.

Edward caminhou hesitante em direção à fila que se formara. Ali estava a chave que seria capaz de abrir o cadeado do seu baú de recordações. Seria simplesmente impossível não se lembrar dela ali...

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

.

_No instante em que as palmas de abertura começaram, desliguei-me da peça que assistíamos e me lembrei da outra vez em que estive ali._

_Deixei a caixa enrolada num laço de presente prateado sobre a cama dela... A nossa cama...! E fui tomar um banho enquanto esperava que Bella chegasse a casa. Eu a levaria para jantar naquela noite, e seria uma noite especial, ao menos para mim. _

_No dia em que nos conhecemos, no instante em que a vi, imaginei aquela garota charmosa e cheia de atitude dentro de um Elie Saab curto todo de renda preta. Feminina. Sofisticada. Perfeita... Como só Bella poderia ficar. Só não podia imaginar que perfeição sempre seria um adjetivo injusto e incompleto para caracterizá-la..._

_Quando saí do banheiro, ela já estava sentada sobre a cama, contemplando a grande caixa de seu presente._

– _Abra! – eu estimulei, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir feito o idiota apaixonado que eu era. – É seu!_

_O sorriso de criança em seu rosto de boneca não tinha preço...!_

_Ela, sem falar nada, apenas puxou a caixa para perto de si e a abriu rapidamente. Ao afastar o papel de seda e levantar o vestido segurando-o pelas delicadas mangas japonesas, usando as duas mãos; seu queixo caiu de surpresa e aprovação. Eu não era capaz de descrever a satisfação que senti em presentear a mulher que eu amava._

_O vestido preto e muito curto de renda, leve e discretamente brilhosa, tornar-se-ia um desacato de sobressalto sobre a pele muito branca e macia de Bella. O cabelo caía em longos cachos castanhos muito escuros pelo decote das costas e do colo. Os olhos estavam ressaltados com a maquiagem; num contorno negro que os deixavam sensuais e mais expressivos do que eles já eram... _

_Ela estava deslumbrante...!_

_Fomos jantar, depois fomos assistir a uma peça na Broadway._

_Bella havia me provocado o jantar inteiro, acendendo a necessidade de tocá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinha distante. Eu quase desisti de levá-la ao teatro; quando saímos do restaurante, o estado latejante do meu membro intumescido era miseravelmente preocupante._

_Não era uma noite de estréia. O teatro estava vazio, e nós pudemos escolher nossos lugares. Bella preferiu sentar no alto, no canto direito e mais deserto do teatro. Vi um brilho calculista em seu olhar, mas não desconfiei nem de longe do que ela ousaria fazer..._

_Apesar de ser um pouco mais velho que ela, e já ter passado por muito mais relacionamentos, jamais uma mulher tão pervertida passou pela minha vida... Minha vida que seria totalmente modificada por ela..._

_Com apenas quinze minutos de peça, sua mão direita veio inspecionar a teimosa e insistente ereção entre minhas pernas, me fazendo grunhir angustiadamente, e ofegar em seguida... _Caralhooo..._ Ela iria me torturar. Aqui e agora. _

– _Olha só como esse meninão já está todo animadinho para mim... – debochou Bella em meu ouvido, com a voz rouca extremamente provocadora, e a mão massageando com força toda a minha extensão, mesmo por sobre o tecido mole da calça que eu usava._

_Soltei um gemido baixo tentando me controlar._

_A peça era uma comédia, mas nós não prestávamos atenção. A reduzida plateia ria e se divertia nas fileiras abaixo de nós, mas Bella parecia determinada em me fazer gozar aqui, no teatro._

_Fechei meus olhos e me deixei inebriar pelas sensações alucinantes que varriam meu corpo em arrepios e tremores. Sem que eu me desse conta, Bella já estava ajoelhada bem na minha frente, escondida atrás da fileira de poltronas vazias; abrindo o zíper e o botão da minha calça._

_Arfei desesperado com a antecipação do que ela faria... Sim. Ela estava determinada a me levar à loucura aqui em pleno teatro... Seria o vestido?..._

_Acho que iria presenteá-la assim para o resto de nossas vidas...!_

_Ela prendeu meu olhar por um minuto, com os cílios semicerrados, fazendo tudo mais sexy do que já era. Depois deixou sua língua umedecer seus lábios, e para minha surpresa abaixou a cabeça, não para abocanhar meu membro rígido que clamava por ela; mas para envolver com seus lábios e chupar vigorosamente minhas bolas, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão esquerda substituía a direta na massagem para cima e para baixo em minha ereção pulsante. Não pude controlar o gemido que minha garganta soltaria, quando minha cabeça pendeu para trás; mas que foi agradecidamente abafado pelo som das gargalhadas em uníssono da pequena plateia lá embaixo._

_Minha cintura involuntariamente levantava-se da poltrona e se chocava contra o rosto dela, com a expectativa desesperada pelo momento que ela chuparia o meu membro._

_Eu não fazia ideia de onde estaria a mão direita de Bella. Apenas me deixei inebriar pelo prazer de ter aquela boca pequena provocando sucções deliciosas e alternadas em minhas bolas, me fazendo delirar de um jeito que mulher nenhuma foi capaz antes. Mas quando ela finalmente afastou sua boca dali, e fez um caminho por toda a minha extensão com a ponta do seu nariz; vi que rapidamente algo foi colocado em sua boca com a mão direita._

_Não pude ver o que era devido à nebulosidade que as ondas de prazer traziam aos meus olhos._

_Bella me lançou outro olhar sexy, sobre um sorriso fodidamente malicioso. Mordi meu lábio inferior em antecipação... Porra! Ela estava me torturando... Então, implorei:_

– _Por favor, Bella... Por favor... – arfei sussurrando. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha sustentando meu olhar e envolveu a base do meu membro com sua pequena mão direita, apertando o máximo de que era capaz. Gemi._

_Minha cintura tornou a convulsionar-se para cima pateticamente._

_Bella aproximou-se dolorosamente devagar e circundou com a ponta da língua na pele sensível da cabeça do meu membro. A plateia lá embaixo gargalhou do meu desespero._

_No entanto, quando Bella abocanhou meu membro, o engolindo totalmente; ela abriu um pouco a boca e puxou o ar por ela. Aquilo provocou um jato de gelo em meu membro latejante, que me fez querer subir pelas paredes._

_Compreendi o que ela havia colocado em sua boca..._

_Tratava-se de uma bala de menta extra forte. Daquelas que deixavam os olhos cheios d'água de tão gelada que a boca ficava._

_Bella começou a mover sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, e eu fui incapaz de controlar meus arquejos escandalosos. Ela apertava seus lábios descendo e subia sugando, me fazendo ver estrelas; depois ela arfava com o hálito de menta gelado, me levando à _porra_ da estratosfera._

_Agarrei seus cabelos em punho e usei minha cintura para estocar em sua boca. Em resposta, ela chupava com mais força e velocidade; depois arfava, fazendo meu membro queimar e congelar simultaneamente._

_Aquele era a _porra_ do oral mais perfeito e fodástico do mundo! E eu mal podia urrar de prazer, porque nós estávamos em público...! _

_Senti o orgasmo chegando com força e em menos tempo do que de costume, porque autocontrole era algo que eu não podia sequer cogitar com Bella me chupando daquele jeito._

_A língua molhada de veludo dela envolveu meu membro no instante em que gozei, derramando o meu líquido quente na boca gelada de menta que me envolvia. Bella engoliu tudo gemendo e de olhos fechados. Para em seguida lamber toda minha extensão, deixando tudo limpo._

_Quando ela – cedo demais – afastou-se do meu membro brilhante, onde pequenos estalos de prazer ainda davam sinal do orgasmo alucinante de segundos atrás; Bella buscou meu olhar sorrindo e terminando de chupar sua bala._

_Eu coloquei minhas calças no lugar, levantei bruscamente do assento, e a levantei segurando pelo braço de forma possessiva e selvagem. Para em seguida arrastá-la dali de volta ao seu apartamento, onde eu arrancaria orgasmos múltiplos em veneração àquele corpo..._

_._

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

_._

Edward olhou envergonhado para Tanya que parecia alheia ao seu lado, apenas curtindo a peça, que já devia estar quase acabando; mas a qual ele não fazia nem ideia do que se tratava.

O baú havia emergido das profundezas...

O cadeado estava destrancado enfim... E ele não sabia como faria para controlar a torrente de lembranças, que viria assaltar-lhe a mente.

A saudade já era uma companheira tão constante, que passou a ser banalizada em seu peito. O desejo, meticulosamente disciplinado por todos esses meses, precisaria ser amenizado quando eles chegassem a casa.

Tanya afagou sua barriga inconscientemente, ele se sentiu miserável com o pensamento errante... Ela _não_ merecia isso... Nem mesmo se não estivesse grávida...

.

**An older version of me** / _Uma versão mais madura de mim_

**Is she perverted like me?** / _Ela é pervertida como eu?_

**Would she go down on you in a theater?** / _Ela faria sexo oral com você no teatro?_

**Does she speak eloquently?** / _Ela fala eloqüentemente?_

**And would she have your baby?** / _E ela teria seu filho?_

**I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother** / _Tenho certeza que ela seria uma mãe excelente_

.

Ele que cuidasse de si próprio sozinho num banho...

Seus olhos varreram o amplo e – _dessa vez_ –, lotado teatro; até chegarem ao alto do canto direito de poltronas, no exato lugar onde eles estavam naquela noite perfeita. Depois, ele virou rapidamente com o cochicho de Tanya inclinando-se ligeiramente em sua direção:

– O que foi querido? Não está gostando da peça?...

Sem encontrar sua voz de pronto, ele apenas sorriu sem graça sacudindo a cabeça, evasiva.

Edward ainda tentou escutar o que o elenco dizia, mas uma ideia logo tomaria conta de sua mente...

Já fazia quatro meses que ele não ligava para o Sam... Era isso!... Ele ligaria para o Sam na manhã seguinte... Talvez pudesse ter alguma notícia _dela_...

Tanya tagarelou sobre a peça durante todo o trajeto até o TriBeCa. Mas Edward já não ouvia mais nada. Sua cabeça ainda estava no passado. Cada instante, cada beijo, cada promessa que ele fez...

Sam Uley era um jovem designer gráfico que trabalhava na mesma revista de Bella. Quando Edward a conheceu, descobriu a grande coincidência de tê-lo trabalhando lá, pois já conhecia Sam de um clube de boliche que ambos costumavam frequentar há alguns anos. Ele o encontrou logo na primeira vez que foi buscá-la na redação, ao final de mais um dia.

Sam não era próximo de Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo _estava_ próximo dela todos os dias. Muito mais próximo do que ele próprio estaria após o rompimento.

Assim, com alguns telefonemas e visitas ao velho e, já abandonado – ao menos por ele – boliche; Sam acabaria se tornando meio que um espião involuntário dele dentro da redação da revista – local de trabalho _dela_...

O que Edward não sabia – porque Sam não era um amigo próximo de Bella – era o quanto ela havia sofrido com tudo aquilo. Ainda assim no início, antes mesmo de que ele pudesse colocar todas as lembranças dentro do baú e enterrá-las em sua mente angustiada; Sam foi útil com informações banais, como se Bella havia ficado gripada, se ela estava saindo com alguém, se ela conseguira uma reportagem importante... Coisas triviais, mas que serviam para aplacar uma parte da saudade e se certificar que ao menos _ela_ estava seguindo em frente com sua vida.

Já deitado em sua cama, com Tanya ressonando ao seu lado na penumbra; Edward não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. Primeiro por causa da ansiedade de ligar para Sam pela manhã. E segundo, porque a inquietude especial que o atormentava naquela noite de sábado; se devia ao fato de que ele realmente pôde sentir...

Ele pôde sentir quando Bella arranhava as costas de outro e gritava pelo seu nome a muitas quadras dali, enquanto estava com Jacob em seu apartamento...

Edward não sabia definir o que sentiu, mas o fato é que ele sentiu algo...

Na manhã seguinte, não conseguiu falar com Sam. Era domingo, ele poderia ter viajado afinal... Sentiu-se culpado quando Tanya perguntou pela terceira vez o que havia de errado e decidiu que não teria aquela recaída. Ele era capaz de esquecê-la... Não voltaria a ligar para Sam...

Não era justo com Tanya ficar alimentando essas recordações. O que estava feito, estava feito. Não poderia voltar atrás e ele sabia disso.

– Diga a seus pais que aceito a homenagem. – decidiu resoluto. Tanya assentiu e suspirou sorridente, permitindo que a esperança brilhasse em seu peito. A esperança de que seu bebê nascesse num clima de paz entre suas famílias.

– Vou ligar para minha mãe agora mesmo! – exclamou ela, e levantou deixando-o sozinho à mesa do almoço.

Edward levantou-se devagar e foi ao banheiro do quarto deles. Encarou a si próprio por vários minutos no enorme espelho da parede sobre a pia, com o sentimento de autopiedade crescendo com força, quando se permitiu uma última lembrança...

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

_._

– _Oooi...! – ela atendeu à ligação com a voz suave e um pouco rouca, de quem acabara de acordar. Eu sabia que ela já sabia que era eu, por causa do identificador de chamadas do seu celular. – Edward?... – ela confirmou, quando eu não fui capaz de dizer o que eu tinha de dizer._

– _B-Bella... – comecei gaguejante, ela me interrompeu._

– _Como foi a viagem? _

– _Bella... Nós precisamos conversar... – ela se calou percebendo exatamente a tensão na minha voz, e o peso dessa escolha de palavras. Eu cerrei meus olhos com força e continuei. – O que quer haja entre nós... Não podemos mais continuar. – o ofegar de Bella foi audível mesmo por telefone. Era cruel, eu sabia. Mas eu não seria capaz de enfrentá-la. Terminar nosso noivado frente a frente, com aqueles olhos de chocolate me cobrando explicações, seria... _Impossível_. Como Bella não foi capaz de dizer nada, eu continuei. – Levei essa aventura longe demais e acabo de me dar conta de que não era isso o que eu queria agora._

– O quê?_ – foi o que ela conseguiu sibilar._

– _Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Existem outras... Prioridades... Preciso seguir com minha vida agora sem compromissos... – quase ri com a ironia disso. Se eu havia acabado de me comprometer totalmente e renunciar à minha própria felicidade... – Tenho outros planos e você... – fraquejei lembrando a noite em que jurei amá-la até morrer. Depois respirei fundo. – Não. Faz. Parte. Deles... – despejei pedindo perdão a ela mentalmente._

_Bella fez uma longa pausa. Eu continuei implacável não só com ela, mas comigo mesmo:_

– _Espero que você seja muito feliz... Só entenda que o problema não é você. O problema está em mim, ok... Você é uma garota maravilhosa, mas... Infelizmente, não podemos seguir em frente._

_Aguardei novamente que viessem os gritos de merecidos impropérios, mas depois de alguns segundos angustiantes, tudo o que Bella murmurou foi:_

– _E-eu... entendo..._

– _Adeus... – piiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

.

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

_._

O som irritante do telefone desligado ainda ecoava em sua mente quando, voltando ao presente, Edward se deu conta que com aquele telefonema ele se tornara dois homens em um só.

Ele viveu e controlou essa duplicidade por quatro longos meses. Na noite anterior o Edward Cullen que amava Isabella Swan quase conseguiu tomar o controle, mas ele foi amarrado novamente no exato momento em que ele aceitou a homenagem de Vasilii e Sasha Denali...

No entanto, isso não o impediria de continuar gritando em seu subconsciente: _"Você jurou... Você jurou..."_

Sim. Ele havia jurado a Bella que a amaria até morrer...

O fato é que ele não mentiu.

O juramento _ainda_ estava de pé.

.

* * *

.

**_N/B: Para as nossa leitoras... Quantos comentarios nós ja temos. Fiquei muito feliz com o fato de terem gostado da historia. Eu e Anna esperamos mais sobre o que acham desse cap. _**

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Isa Salvatore Cullen (Beta de UOK!)**_

.

**_N/A: Bom, primeiro sobre o título do capítulo. Vcs devem ter notado que o título foi retirado da letra da música que inspira essa fic. No link com a letra e tradução que passei para vcs, no cap. passado; o Mr. Duplicity, foi traduzido como Sr. Falsidade. Na verdade, as duas formas são corretas, mas o uso da palavra "duplicidade" aqui, tentou ser justificado ao longo do capítulo... Espero que tenha ficado claro...! ;) _**

**_Qto às reviews, fui respondendo todas na medida em que as encontrava. Então, só queria msmo mandar um beijinho bem estalado para Lariis star, Beh Alisson, Liza 02222 e Louzi! Que entre reviews, alerts e add nos favoritos; prestigiaram minha fic de alguma forma! Obrigada meninas! Vcs nem podem imaginar o qto me incentivaram... *-* _**

**_Gostaria de convidar quem ainda não visitou minhas outras fics, para dar uma passadinha no meu perfil! São todas TLW, tem uma Cannon completa (PDV da Tanya!); uma one-shot Beward (Cannon tbm!), e ainda uma UA em andamento, chamada On The Road!_**

**_E, por fim, sempre é bom lembrar: Tlw pertence à SM, UOK pertence à AM, mas a fusão das duas coisas pertence a mim! ;D_**

**_O próximo capítulo... Só ano que vem! ahsuahsuahsuah Não percam! Já tem nome: O JANTAR! *-*_**

**_Uma excelente entrada de ano novo para todas! Que 2011 seja cheio de realizações brilhantes e épicas em nossas vidas!_**

**_Bjokas e não deixem de comentar, ok!  
_**


	3. O Jantar

**_N/A: Ooooiii!... Cheguei! =)_**

**_Temos um novo capítulo, afinal!..._**

**_No capítulo de hoje, por ideia e sugestão da minha fofíssima Beta, a Isa Salvatore _****_Cullen_****_; estou citando uma outra música no texto, para ser adicionada à playlist desta Short/song-fic! Trata-se de Never Again, da Kelly Clarkson. Porém, não vou passar o link agora, como é meu costume fazer, porque só encontrei o arranjo original e este não é compatível de forma alguma, com o arranjo que imaginei e descrevi na cena que vcs vão ler abaixo. Assim, vou colocar o link nas notas finais só pra quem não conhece mesmo a música, ok!_**

**_Vamos à leitura! E divirtam-se! *-*_**

**_._**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

3. O JANTAR

.

_**Início de Dezembro de 2010 – Sexta-feira à noite**_

.

– Faça algumas fotos da _Kelly_, Paul. – pediu Rose ao fotografo que a estava acompanhando na cobertura do luxuoso jantar de homenagem a Edward Cullen.

Eles haviam acabado de chegar, e apesar do vestido longo, preto e discreto que ela usava, fez questão de manter as credenciais de imprensa bem visíveis e evitar o aglomerado de pessoas que rodeavam o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen.

O casal já recebia os cumprimentos dos muitos convidados, mas Edward não a notara ali.

Para Seth, a cobertura do evento seria por conta de Bella. Rose estaria de folga naquela noite, mas ela jamais deixaria sua amiga sozinha, entregue aos leões. Além do mais, Bella não poderia fazer as duas coisas bem feitas numa mesma noite. Ou ela faria a reportagem adequadamente, ou ela torturaria Edward desfilando poderosa com Jacob na festa, até encontrar o momento perfeito para cobrar algumas explicações dele.

Com certeza aquela seria uma noite memorável. Não só pela perfeição da decoração requintada, ou a fartura do serviço. Mas principalmente pela música, que surpreendentemente, unia o moderno e o tradicional, na voz da própria _Kelly Clarkson_ que cantava ao vivo; acompanhada não pela sua banda usual, com suas músicas e os mesmos arranjos de seus habituais shows. Não. Ela estava divina, num vestido longo branco e brilhante, e era a cantora de uma orquestra, que não só apresentava novos e intimistas arranjos para o seu repertório, mas também para alguns _covers_ que ela fazia.

Paul, atendendo ao pedido de Rose, fez várias fotos de _Kelly_, que naquele momento cantava uma nova versão de _Breakaway_, acompanhada somente pelo piano.

Rose olhou para o relógio um pouco ansiosa. Alice havia ligado há dez minutos avisando que Bella já estava a caminho. Então, logo ela estaria fazendo sua grande entrada. Assim que Rosalie desse o sinal.

Um garçom passou com uma bandeja de champanhe, e Rose pegou uma _flute_ para que ele a servisse. Depois que ele saiu, Paul perguntou:

– Você já descobriu quem são os anfitriões? – Rose assentiu apesar de estar bebericando seu champanhe e logo respondeu.

– Estão ali naquela mesa. – apontou ela com o queixo. Paul seguiu seu olhar.

– Quem são? – ele, assim como Rose ou Bella não costumavam cobrir eventos sociais. Estava claro que só havia pessoas importantes e muito, mais muito ricas ali. Rose já havia feito uma pequena entrevista com o prefeito de New York, que estava presente no jantar, acompanhado de sua esposa. Mas, eles ainda não haviam conversado, nem fotografado os responsáveis pela homenagem.

– Parece que são os Denali, a família mais rica do Alasca... – explicou sem olhar para Paul, mas vigiando Edward discretamente. Na mesa que ela indicara havia um casal já idoso, cujo homem usava uma cadeira de rodas, e duas jovens loiras. Todos em seus melhores trajes de gala... Smokings e longos, assim como todos os outros convidados presentes. Os quatro conversavam com um embaixador e sua esposa.

Logo, ela iria falar com eles... Estava esperando a hora certa.

Ela preferiu analisar Edward e Tanya. Era a primeira vez que os via juntos em público, e seu instinto gritava que havia algo de muito estranho ali. Eles não pareciam um casal... Onde estava aquele olhar apaixonado que ela tantas vezes o viu lançar sobre Bella?... Onde estavam as trocas de olhares cheias de cumplicidade que só um casal tem?... Onde estava a insistente mão na cintura com a qual ele sempre mantinha o corpo de Bella colado ao seu?...

Tanya exibia uma barriga de no máximo sete meses de gestação, e já começava a dar alguns sinais de cansaço com todos aqueles cumprimentos. Edward estava apertando sua mão e posando para uma foto ao lado do senador mais votado do Estado.

A música seguia envolvente e o burburinho das conversas e risadas da festa continuava. Paul foi fazer algumas fotos do homenageado, mas Rose continuou ali, só que agora observando outra mesa importante. A mesa da família Cullen.

Ela sabia que Carlisle e Esme Cullen eram os pais de Edward, e Victória – que também estava lá, acompanhada por seu marido, – James era sua irmã. Seu palpite é que _ali_ estava o segredo para o término do noivado entre Bella e Edward... Elas só precisavam descobrir por quê...

Suas reflexões a respeito disso foram interrompidas pelas palmas que marcavam o final da música.

Logo um mestre de cerimônia subia ao palco e agradecendo à _Kelly Clarkson_, enquanto a mesma descia as escadas para sentar-se em uma mesa cheia de outras celebridades, dando assim início aos discursos da homenagem da noite.

Neste exato momento, seu celular vibrou, e era Bella avisando que sua limusine já estava lá fora. Rose imediatamente respondeu com outra mensagem: _"Ok. Espere mais 10 min. na carruagem, Cinderela! _ _"_

– Um minuto da atenção dos senhores, por favor... – pediu o mestre de cerimônias com entonação perfeita na voz. Fez-se silêncio entre os convidados, os flashes foram poucos, em vista do que seria quando ele convidasse Edward ao palco. Paul foi posicionar-se para conseguir as melhores fotos.

Rose sabia que precisava ficar bem atenta para que o plano delas já começasse dando certo...! O mestre de cerimônias discursou por alguns minutos fazendo uma breve apresentação sobre a carreira de Edward Cullen, enquanto o telão nos fundos do palco fazia uma apresentação de fotos de seus mais importantes trabalhos. Rose mandou outra mensagem para que Bella se aproximasse.

– ... Assim, por sua enorme contribuição à modernidade e expansão da Arquitetura, como uma expressão de arte e progresso, convidamos para subir ao palco, o homenageado desta noite... – anunciou ele, deixando que seu tom subisse duas oitavas. – _Edwaard Culleenn_...! – uma profusão de aplausos frenéticos se seguiu, enquanto Edward levantava-se da mesa onde estava sua família, e subia ao palco acenando, após beijar a testa de Tanya, que também aplaudia sorrindo em júbilo.

Rosalie viu Jacob entrar no grande salão da festa sem ser notado, uma vez que todas as atenções estavam em Edward subindo as escadas do palco.

Jacob sabia o que Bella planejava para aquela noite. Elas não o enganaram em momento algum, mas ele estava tão apaixonado por Bella que aceitou participar dos planos, concordando que ver Bella chegando muito bem acompanhada por alguém jovem e atraente como ele, iria de fato, desestabilizar o tal Edward. Orgulho masculino... Simples assim!...

Edward aproximou-se do púlpito para dizer algumas palavras. O clarão dos flashes pareceu cegá-lo por um momento. As palmas ainda não haviam cessado.

Falar em público não era problema para ele. Edward era um excelente orador, acostumado a dar palestras, inclusive em outras línguas, que ele dominava.

Ele apenas sorriu brilhantemente, posando para as fotos, e aguardou que os aplausos abrandassem, antes de agradecer:

– Muito obrigado a todos...! – cantou ele com mel na voz, que ecoou por todo o recinto; fazendo disparar – sem que ele soubesse – um coração que se esgueirava na entrada, esperando a hora certa de surpreendê-lo. Edward continuou. – A exibição das fotos no telão me fez sentir com cento e dez anos de idade...! – a plateia gargalhou em uníssono, com a piada elegante do jovem e aflitivamente lindo homenageado.

Edward exalava charme...! Ele ainda brincou um pouco mais com sua pouca idade perante tantos trabalhos de renome, antes de dirigir um agradecimento frio, rápido e evasivo aos Denali. Depois, outro emocionante e novamente aplaudido aos Cullens.

Porém, quando Edward ia fazer um agradecimento especial a sua adorável esposa, permitindo que seus olhos corressem por toda a plateia, como técnica de oratória que ele dominava...

– Eu também não poderia deixar de agradecer à mulher especial e adoravelmente encantadora... – Seus olhos cor de esmeralda percorreram, num átimo, a entrada da festa; por onde uma familiar silhueta desfilava lentamente em direção ao palco, como se saída de seus sonhos mais ternos ou de seus pesadelos mais arrepiantes.

Edward perdeu a voz, a cor, o domínio da situação e a capacidade de raciocinar ou elaborar uma única frase que fosse.

Bella caminhava vitoriosa pelo tapete vermelho sem pressa, com seus olhos de chocolate prendendo os dele de forma injusta. Ela usava um glamoroso vestido tomara-que-caia, longo de cetim azul escuro, quase preto; que descia colado ao seu corpo esbelto até os joelhos, para então se abrir em um leque com uma discreta cauda. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um elegante coque atrás de sua cabeça, e a maquiagem ressaltava sua beleza autêntica e sofisticada.

– Q-q-que... – ele gaguejou miseravelmente no microfone, fazendo com que a platéia inteira seguisse seu olhar e virasse para procurar o quê ou _quem_ poderia estar incomodando o eminente homenageado de tal forma...

Todos viraram para olhar, inclusive os Cullens e os Denali. Bella, no entanto, não se deixou abater, e ofegante, sustentou o olhar de Edward. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio aterrador e tensão tangível entre o homenageado e a misteriosa e deslumbrante mulher, numa intensa troca de olhares...

Porém, Edward suspirou profundamente tentando recuperar o fôlego e os batimentos cardíacos, e terminou o agradecimento à Tanya, que acabou, assim como os outros convidados, distraindo sua atenção de Bella.

Rose assistiu a tudo isso sem sequer respirar, e inclusive conseguiu uma foto, feita de seu próprio celular, do rosto de Edward no exato segundo em que ele viu Bella. Essa foto foi imediatamente postada no Facebook; para que Alice, Angela, Jasper, Ben e Emmett – que estavam em seu apartamento esperando notícias – pudessem ver e ter algum motivo para gargalhar um pouco...!

Logo as salvas de palmas indicariam o final do discurso de Edward, que desceu tonto do palco, procurando freneticamente por ela entre os muitos convidados; apesar dos abraços a que se viu obrigado a retribuir. Ele sentia como se seu estômago tivesse se transformado em um iceberg, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração galopava desvairadamente, quase saltando pela boca.

Bella estava _ali_...! Ele mal podia acreditar...

Logo após o término do noivado, com seu terrível e covarde telefonema, ele chegou a ver aquele rosto em relances assustadores pelos lugares onde passava. Bella o assombrou por um tempo, depois foi aos poucos desaparecendo de sua vida, na medida em que ele parou de procurar por notícias dela com Sam, e concentrar-se em viver um casamento o mais próximo possível da verdade com Tanya; as lembranças foram sendo disciplinadas.

Mas agora era diferente... Ela _estava_ ali. E Edward não sabia o que fazer... Como enfrentá-la?... O que ela estaria fazendo ali?...

Edward terminara seu discurso convidando a famosa cantora a retornar ao palco, abrindo com isso a pista de dança, ao som da música orquestrada que acompanhava _Kelly Clarkson_.

Já de pé ao lado da mesa de sua família, logo ele teria um vislumbre de uma discreta cauda de cetim azul escuro sendo arrastada para a pista de dança. Um garçom ofereceu champanhe e Edward se serviu sem conseguir desviar seus olhos do jovem casal que começaria a deslizar ao som da música, elegantemente.

Seus olhos fulminaram com ciúmes e raiva ao se dar conta de que ela estava acompanhada. A mão que não segurava a _flute_ de champanhe cerrou-se em punho, quando ele notou a forma que aquele jovem estúpido envolveu a cintura fina e delicada de Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que o braço dela enlaçou o pescoço dele.

– Edward, você está bem? – Tanya parece ter perguntado algo, mas ele não registrou. Ele apenas suspirou buscando controlar a fúria que o fazia enxergar tudo vermelho. Algo dentro dele desconectou-se. Ele esqueceu onde estava, o que estava fazendo ali; esqueceu de sua família e da família de Tanya ali, esqueceu da própria Tanya.

Virou o líquido da taça em sua mão e marchou para a pista de dança, na direção do jovem casal que parecia se divertir à custa dele, sorrindo um para o outro, trocando olhares significativamente.

– Mas que casal mais... _Adorável!_ – cantou ele, entre o sarcasmo e o ciúme muito mal disfarçado.

A contragosto os dois desprenderam-se da troca de olhares que travavam durante a dança, para parar e responder ao homenageado da noite que vinha, em pessoa, interrompê-los.

– Olá, Edward! – Bella sorriu exalando ironia por fora, mas com o coração disparado, aos tropeços por dentro. – Eu não poderia deixar de prestigiar a sua, mais do que merecida, _homenagem_...! – continuou sorrindo, inocentemente. – Estou cobrindo o evento, o teremos em duas páginas na próxima edição da revista!... Mas me deixe apresentar vocês...! Jacob, este é o Edward! E Edward, este é o Jacob, um amigo dos tempos da Columbia, que reencontrei recentemente... – apresentou os dois gesticulando de um para o outro.

Jacob, educadamente, estendeu a mão esticada para um aperto, encarando seriamente o homem que havia ferido a garota que ele queria tanto para si. Edward hesitou lívido com a ironia e o olhar magoado em castanho que perfuravam seu coração como se fosse uma furadeira elétrica. Mas recobrando os sentidos e desprendendo-se dos olhos dela, apertou a mão de Jacob, dizendo:

– É um prazer conhecê-lo...

– Parabéns pela homenagem... – cuspiu Jacob, deixando claro para Edward que ele sabia exatamente quem e o quê ele fora na vida de Bella.

Rosalie conseguiu outra foto do momento em que Edward interrompeu a dança dos dois, mas não pôde enviá-la para os outros em seu apartamento, porque notou que os Cullens agitavam-se um pouco na mesa, cochichando e esticando os pescoços para acompanhar curiosos, o que Edward fazia.

Agora era o momento de ela agir. Tentaria distraí-los com uma entrevista e algumas fotos para a revista. Chamou Paul e marchou em direção à mesa da família de Edward.

– Carlisle e Esme Cullen? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

– Sim...! – respondeu Carlisle. Esme, Tanya e Victória ainda se esticavam olhando para o diálogo que acontecia na pista de dança. James, o cunhado de Edward a secou com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se estivesse tirando sua roupa com os olhos.

– Sou Rosalie Hale, da _Dydime's Magazine_, e estou fazendo a cobertura do evento. Gostaria de fazer algumas entrevistas com a família Cullen!...

Carlisle pigarreou alto limpando a garganta, e chamando a atenção das mulheres interessadas no que Edward fazia na pista de dança; antes de responder sorrindo, gentilmente:

– É claro!...

Isso aconteceu no mesmo instante em que a estrela no palco terminava mais uma música, com os aplausos que se seguiram. Jacob olhou para Bella e, com a confiança e intimidade de um namorado, disse:

– Vamos querida! Beber alguma coisa... – sua mão direita espalmou possessivamente a base da coluna de Bella, a fim de conduzi-la na direção a uma das mesas.

Edward sentiu seu rosto queimar de raiva e vergonha, numa vermelhidão sem precedentes. Bella apenas assentiu para Jacob, cheia de cumplicidade e deixou-se conduzir, após lançar um de seus sorrisos extremamente maliciosos para Edward; que ficou parado, feito um idiota, sozinho no meio da pista de dança.

Rosalie, a alguns metros dali, na mesa da família Cullen, viu que tinha a atenção de toda a mesa e começou a entrevistá-los animadamente; enquanto sutilmente notava que Edward perdia o controle na pista de dança e com alguns passos largos alcançava o jovem casal que o deixara falando sozinho, para segurar indolente o braço de Bella.

Só que agora, todos na festa pareciam alheios ao drama do homenageado...

Bella não pôde acreditar no que ele estava fazendo, e sibilou antes que Jacob partisse pra cima de Edward:

– O que você está fazendo? Ficou louco?

– Preciso conversar com você... – rosnou Edward, entredentes; mandíbula travada.

Ele parecia alucinado. Bella arfou confusa com sua reação e pediu a Jacob:

– Jake, deixe-me conversar com ele um minuto, ok?... – ele sustentou o olhar de esmeralda que, enlouquecido, o fuzilava e por fim assentiu, concordando e deixando a pista na direção do balcão do bar. Ele já sabia que essa conversa era o real motivo dela estar ali... Acreditava, de fato, que após esta conversa, Bella estaria pronta para ele.

A orquestra introduziu uma nova música, agora do repertório da própria _Kelly_, que continuava no palco encantando a todos os convidados...

.

**Never Again / _Nunca Mais_**

**.**

**I hope the ring you gave to her** / _Eu espero que o anel que você deu à ela_

**Turns her finger green.** / _deixe o dedo dela verde_

**I hope when you're in bed with her,** / _Eu espero que quando você estiver na cama com ela,_

**You think of me.** / _Você pense em mim_

**I would never wish bad things,** / _Eu jamais desejaria coisas ruins_

**But I don't wish you well.** / _Mas não te desejo o bem_

**Could you tell 'bout the flames that burned your words?** / _Você conseguiria falar sobre as chamas que queimaram suas palavras?_

.

A música ganhara um arranjo suave e melancólico, totalmente diferente do original. Bella deixou que Edward a conduzisse novamente à pista de dança. Era a hora que ela esperava... Sentiu as pernas bambas e a boca seca, mas respirou fundo e girando para ficar de frente para ele, não impediu que sua expressão de sarcasmo desmoronasse no segundo que ele a tocou na cintura, trazendo seu corpo para junto de si, com um tremor involuntário.

Sua mão esquerda foi, num reflexo, para o ombro largo de Edward, enquanto ele mantinha a direita suspensa na tradicional e universal posição de dança.

Ela hesitou por alguns minutos para levantar a cabeça, sabendo que perderia o raciocínio no momento que encontrasse o olhar dele, mas não pôde evitar por muito tempo...

Edward a fitava intensamente, apenas desfrutando do seu cheiro e do calor de seu corpo colado ao dele.

– Seu perfume ainda é o mesmo...! – sussurrou ele, de repente, com o timbre de voz que ela ainda adorava... Enquanto deslizava gentilmente, conduzindo a mulher que amava por aquele salão. – À propósito, você está deslumbrante...! – Bella arfou, surpresa com a ousadia e devolveu.

– A Sra. Cullen aprova que você elogie outras mulheres deste jeito, Edward? – caprichando na ironia.

Ele ofegou irritado. Aquele sorriso e aquele tom irônico não pertenciam a ela... Não combinava com a doçura daqueles olhos de chocolate.

– Desde quando você se tornou tão amarga?...

Bella riu sombriamente antes de responder.

– Ouça a música, Edward...! Qualquer mulher ficaria assim, depois de ser trocada como eu fui... Com um simples telefonema e nenhuma explicação...!

– Mas eu pensei que... – ele hesitou, confuso. – Quer dizer... Para mim, isto já estava superado... Sam me disse... – Bella pesou suas palavras por um segundo, depois riu duramente, com a compreensão.

– Seu espião não sabe _nada_ do que eu passei, Edward Cullen... – e imprimindo ênfase com a mágoa na voz, ela completou. – Mas _você_ vai saber...

A bolha se formara. A festa continuava cheia de glamour pela noite de Manhattan. Os convidados riam, posavam para os flashes das revistas de celebridades, e aproveitavam a boa música e comida.

Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, porém, estavam alheios a tudo isso...

.

**Does it hurt to know I'll never be** **there?** / _Dói saber que eu nunca estarei_ _lá?_

**Bet it sucks see my face everywhere.** / _Aposto que é uma droga ver meu rosto em todo o lugar_

**It was you who chose to end it like you did.** / _Foi você que quis terminar da maneira que fez_

**I was the last to know** / _Eu fui a última a saber_

**You knew exactly what you would** **do** / _Você sabia exatamente o que_ _iria fazer_

**Don't say you simply lost your way** / _Não diga apenas que você perdeu o rumo_

**She may believe you** / _Ela pode acreditar em você_

**But I never will** / _Mas eu nunca acreditarei_

**Never again** / _Nunca mais_

.

– Não é justo me negar a explicação que eu mereço... – ela cobrou.

Edward balançou a cabeça, ainda confuso. O pedido dela era razoável, e ele sabia muito bem disso. Mas havia tantas coisas e pessoas envolvidas... Ele girou a cabeça num átimo a procura da mesa onde estava Tanya e sua família. Todos riam e conversavam animadamente, com exceção de Carlisle, que não tirava os olhos dele.

Bella seguiu seu olhar e a pergunta explodiu em seus lábios sem que ela pudesse controlar:

– Ela sabe de mim?...

Os olhos verdes de Edward faiscaram para o seu rosto instintivamente, antes que ele respondesse. Eles continuavam girando lentamente pelo salão.

– Não. Ela não sabe de nada... – ele hesitou, mas depois completou. – A única vez que ela me perguntou de você, foi quando abrimos o seu presente de casamento. Ela quis saber quem era...

– E o que você disse? Inventou uma tia velha de Forks!... – transbordando ironia e mágoa. Ele confessou aos sussurros:

– Disse que foi a jornalista que havia feito a matéria da _Dydime's Magazine..._ – aquilo provocou uma fissura no coração mal curado de Bella. Ele não mentia para a adorável esposa... Pode ter omitido. Mas mentido? Não...

– Então ela leu minha reportagem...? – Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, lendo na expressão de Bella o significado daquela simples revelação. Bella revolveu torturá-lo.

– Ela acredita em você... – não era uma pergunta, apenas uma dolorida constatação. A _outra _não tinha motivos para duvidar dele... E fazendo eco à música assinalou. – A ignorância é _realmente_ uma benção...! _Eu_ não acredito mais...

Ele cerrou suas pálpebras, por um momento de agonia, com aquelas palavras.

.

**If she really knows the truth,** / _Se ela realmente sabe a verdade_

**She deserves you.** / _Ela te merece_

**A trophy wife, oh how cute.** / _Uma esposa como troféu, oh que fofo!_

**Ignorance is bless.** / _A ignorância é uma benção_

**But when your day comes,** / _Mas quando seu dia chegar_

**And he's through with you.** / _E ele terminar com você,_

**And he'll be through with you.** / _E ele vai terminar com você,_

**You'll die together but alone.** / _Vocês irão morrer juntos mas sozinhos._

.

Abrindo novamente seus olhos com um profundo suspiro, Edward viu que os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e concluiu:

– Nós precisamos sair daqui...

– _O quê?_ – duvidou ela, dois tons acima do normal. – Você é o homenageado, esqueceu?

– Venha comigo. – antes que a música acabasse, Edward saiu puxando Bella em direção à saída.

Os passos de ambos eram céleres e nervosos... Teria de ser assim se eles quisessem sair à francesa.

Porém, no instante em que chegariam à enorme porta de entrada do salão onde acontecia a festa; Carlisle apareceu fuzilando Edward com a expressão acusatória, bloqueando a passagem e surpreendendo aos dois...

.

_**Dezembro de 2010 – Madrugada de Sábado**_

_**.**_

– _Carlisle Cullen, em pessoa?_ O pai _dele_...! Impediu que vocês saíssem juntos dali? _Eu não acredito...!_ Por que ele faria isso? – Alice já começava a ficar incoerente, com todo aquele vinho. – Quer dizer... Edward é casado e tudo... Mas mesmo assim... Ele já é bem grandinho...

Bella a interrompeu continuando com a história.

– Não sei, Al... – suspiro. Ang estava sentada no tapete da sala, assim como Bella e Alice, apenas escutando o relatório completo. Bella – já fora do vestido e enfiada em algum moletom de Rose – utilizava o _note book_ da mesma, sobre a mesinha de centro a sua frente, para começar a trabalhar na matéria do jantar em homenagem a Edward Cullen.

Rosalie estava deitada no confortável sofá com os pés para o alto, ainda acordada e participando do relato. Somente os três namorados dormiam.

Emmett roncava baixo no divã do outro lado da sala; assim como Jasper e Ben, que se jogaram estirados – um para cada lado – na cama de Rosalie no quarto, após consumirem todo o vinho da pequena adega da cozinha de Rose...!

– Foi tudo tão rápido... – continuou Bella. – Num minuto estávamos correndo em direção à saída, e no seguinte, ele nos abordou com uma expressão totalmente estranha...

– Foi _muito_ rápido mesmo... – interrompeu Rose com sua versão. – Eu ainda estava na mesa da família Cullen, gravando algumas entrevistas. Já tinha falado com Carlisle, e estava conversando e analisando a tal _Tanya_, me distraí de vocês dois na pista de dança por um segundo...! Também não vi Carlisle levantar da mesa para ir ao encontro de vocês... E, de repente, Edward volta à mesa junto do pai dele... Eu, na mesma hora procurei por você e não te achei em lugar nenhum!

– Mas o Jake deveria ter te avisado... – disse Bella sem desgrudar seus olhos da tela azulada do computador, digitando freneticamente.

– Só depois que deixei a mesa dos Cullens, é que ele veio me dizer que você já estava na Limusine pronta para ir embora. – informou Rose.

– O que foi feito dele? – indagou Angela, curiosa.

– Preferiu ir para casa... – balbuciou Bella, estremecendo com a ideia da conversa iminente que teria com ele.

– Para de enrolar Bella!... – exigiu a pequena estilista. – Conta logo o que exatamente eles falaram.

.

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

.

_Exatamente._ Somente _eles falaram. Eu perdi a voz imediatamente._

_Aliás, para o pai dele, parecia que eu nem mesmo estava ali. Ele só olhou para o Edward, só se dirigiu a ele... Me senti pequena, humilhada._

_Ele fuzilou Edward por alguns segundos, com uma carranca de incredulidade e acusação misturadas. Mas, na hora que ele abriu a boca, a sua voz_ _era baixa e atormentada..._ _Eu diria mesmo..._ Culpada.

– _O que você pensa que está fazendo, meu filho?... – foi um sussurro angustiado, mas audível apesar da música._

– _Eu preciso conversar com ela, pai. Você não vai me impedir. – Edward respondeu com os dentes trincados de irritação._

– _Não, filho. Eu não vou... Apenas estou implorando que você faça isso em outro lugar, numa outra hora... Sem humilhar sua esposa..._

– _Como se você estivesse preocupado com Tanya... – Edward cuspiu com um sarcasmo amargurado, e perdendo o controle, acrescentou dois tons acima_ _do normal. – Você sabe o_ _quanto_ ela _foi humilhada? – talvez ele tenha apontado para mim, faiscando seu olhar sobre minha cabeça, num átimo. Mas eu não pude ver, porque estava ao lado dele. Talvez ele estivesse falando da própria Tanya mesmo. Não sei dizer ao certo._

_Nesse momento, me dei conta de que nossas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas, e tratei de puxar a minha com vergonha. Edward não apresentou resistência a isso, mas continuou discursando veementemente._

– _Você sabe o que Tanya faria se soubesse de tudo? Ela seria a primeira a exigir que eu tivesse esta conversa...!_

– Edward... – _exasperou-se um pouco Carlisle Cullen_. – Ele _viu vocês tentando sair... Você sabe que isso não ficaria barato...! Tanya aprovando ou não! Por favor, volte para a mesa comigo._

_Edward ofegou entre a dúvida e a raiva por um momento, depois virou para sussurrar para mim, sem nem ao menos me olhar nos olhos:_

– _Me perdoe Bella. Mas sinto que não poderei lhe dar as explicações que você merece hoje..._

_Eu apenas assenti. Estava um pouco tonta com tudo aquilo. Tantas coisas fizeram sentido nesse momento... _

_Edward tomou seu tempo aguardando o que eu teria para dizer. Seu pai também esperou parado feito uma estátua de culpa e constrangimento. Eu suspirei profundamente e despejei tudo sem nem uma pausa para respirar:_

– _Vim aqui hoje porque queria que você soubesse do estrago que fez em minha vida. Queria lhe falar da cruz que eu carrego e que foi você quem me deu..._ _Bom, agora você já sabe... Mas,_ _também posso perceber_ _que é_ você _quem realmente carrega a cruz mais pesada aqui... – e com a voz já embargada pelo choro. – Eu sinto muito..._

_Houve uma salva de palmas marcando o final da música que estivemos dançando.__Girei meu corpo e caminhei de volta para a Limusine de cabeça erguida, uma vez lá, pude deixar que as lágrimas viessem, enquanto ligava para o Jake para avisar que já estava vindo embora..._

_._

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

_._

Pairou um silêncio pensativo na penumbra da sala por alguns instantes... Somente o ronco de Emmett quebrava a quietude. Angela por fim, perguntou a Rose, girando seu corpo:

– Ele falou com você quando chegou à mesa?

– _Nope..._ Sequer foi homem o suficiente para me encarar... – sussurrou Rose. Bella voltou a digitar seu texto.

– E a honorável esposa? – perguntou Alice, também a Rose. – Notou alguma coisa?

– _Nope..._ – repetiu Rose, um tanto irônica. – Parecia cansada demais... A barriga já devia estar pesando. Meia hora depois, ela também foi embora. Edward ainda ficou por mais algum tempo, dando atenção aos convidados feito um _robozinho..._

Alice não conseguiu controlar a necessidade de especular...

– Que diálogo tenso foi esse que os dois trocaram, afinal? – Angela a fuzilou um cala a boca silencioso. Isso não foi o suficiente para parar a baixinha. – Parece mesmo que ele foi obrigado a terminar com você? Será que a ideia de fazer isso por telefone foi mesmo coisa dele?

Bella puxou suas mãos de sobre o teclado, e pensou por um minuto antes de responder:

– Estou exausta demais para pensar nisso agora, Al...

Angela tentou mudar um pouco o assunto:

– Será que o fotógrafo da revista já enviou o material pra vocês? – forçando um pouco na animação.

Bella não disse nada. Apenas minimizou o documento em que estava trabalhando, e conectando a internet, acessou seu e-mail. Em sua caixa de entrada tinha somente uma mensagem; ela entrou ansiosamente, respondendo a Angela:

– Humm... Parece que sim!

Porém, quando sua caixa de entrada, finalmente, carregou...

– _Oh. Meu. Deus!..._ – exclamou fazendo com que Emmett se remexesse no divã, inquieto.

Rose, Alice e Angela mudaram suas posições num sobressalto, indo todas amontoar-se atrás de Bella e de frente para a luz azulada da tela do _lap top_.

Bella deixou que elas vissem de quem era o e-mail em sua caixa de entrada e lessem o título antes de abri-lo: _"Edward Cullen. Assunto: Preciso encontrá-la esta noite"._ Elas arfaram em coro, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella abria a mensagem:

.

"_Acabo de reservar uma suíte do _Ritz_. Encontre-me lá as oito para um jantar. Só nós dois. _Suíte Cairo_, em nome de _Tio Patinhas_. Há muito que conversar... Muito a explicar. Aguardando ansiosamente pelas próximas quinze horas, Edward Cullen."_

.

* * *

.

**_N/A: Então? Gostaram, amoras?..._**

**_Aqui está o link da música: _**

_**http(**)/letras(*)terra(*)com(*)br/kelly-clarkson/965428/traducao(*)html**_

_**Não posso deixar de mandar beijokas especiais e estaladas para Louzi, Saamantha, Beh Alisson e Liza02222, pelos reviews super carinhosos e motivadores do capítulo passado. Além disso, muito obrigada também a Zatari, DeniseBelle26, Mocho Azul e Vic P., por estarem acompanhando minha história! Fico super feliz, meninas! *-***_

_**Já tenho metade do próximo capítulo escrita! Logo, logo termino e mando pra Isa, ok? Ele se vai se chamar: "A Verdade"... Aguardem! ;*  
**_

_**E, lembrando: TWL pertence à SM, YOK pertence à AM, e a junção dos dois (UOK!) pertence a mim! ;)**_

_**Agora, me façam ganhar o dia e deixem um review, tá! =)**_

_**Bjokas'  
**_


	4. A Verdade

**_N/A: Oooiii! Chegando com o penúltimo capítulo de nossa Short/song-fic! ;)_**

**_Sem enrolação, vamos ao capítulo! _**

**_Boa leitura e divirtam-se! *.*_**

**_.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**.

4. A VERDADE

.

_**Dezembro de 2010 – 15 horas depois, Sábado à noite**_

.

A recepção do _Ritz_ acabara de ligar avisando que a misteriosa jovem aguardada na _Suíte Cairo_ estava subindo. Edward desligou o telefone e certificou-se ansiosamente de que tudo estava correto para o jantar. Ele havia dispensado os serviços do subgerente do andar, tentando novamente ser o mais discreto possível.

Minutos depois, a campainha soou e ele correu para abrir a porta.

Bella estava linda. Usava um vestido de seda estampado, que marcava sua cintura, com um decote sensual em seu colo perfeito. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam soltos descendo pelo decote em V das costas, e jogados de lado, também caíam indisciplinadamente pelos ombros e colo.

– Oi... – ela sorriu timidamente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e o cumprimento.

– Oi!... – havia certo constrangimento no ar. Edward a ajudou a retirar o pesado casaco preto que a protegia do frio intenso lá fora, e após pendurar o casaco, acrescentou gesticulando na direção do sofá. – Vamos tomar um _drink_ antes do jantar...! – convidou. Bella assentiu, sentou-se em silêncio, e aguardando sua bebida, observou a elegância com que ele preparava o _Dry Martini_ do jeitinho que ela gostava.

Aqueceu seu coração ver que ele ainda se lembrava disso... Edward retirou as taças do frigobar – o que a fez rir internamente, imaginando que ele as tivesse colocado lá, já antecipando que ela aceitaria o _drink_ –, depois misturou o gin e o vermute, na quantidade e proporção exatamente corretas em uma delas, e acrescentou uma azeitona sem caroço ao fundo, utilizando a pinça de gelo.

Ele caminhou até ela com uma taça em cada mão e entregou-lhe seu _drink_ com um sorriso torto, sentindo que era minuciosamente observado, e já imaginando que Bella notara que ele ainda sabia preparar o _Dry Martini_ do jeito que ela preferia.

O silêncio era sufocante. Edward finalmente tentou quebrar a tensão entre eles com um elogio:

– Você está linda!... – sincero e intenso.

– Obrigada... – respondeu Bella antes de experimentar seu _Dry Martini._ Estava perfeito...!

– Aquele vestido azul marinho do jantar de ontem também estava magnífico...! – outro elogio.

– Meia-noite... – balbuciou ela, um pouco sem jeito.

– O quê? – perguntou, confuso.

– Era azul meia-noite... – ela o corrigiu, por fim. Edward riu. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo o riso. Na lembrança de ambos, diálogos e brincadeiras sobre cores de roupas e carros... As típicas lembranças de detalhes que um casal compartilha, e que marcam como ferro em brasa.

Edward recuperou a seriedade e buscando o olhar de chocolate de Bella, sussurrou:

– Obrigada por ter vindo...

Bella sentiu sua respiração perder o ritmo por um segundo, com a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes, e sacudindo a cabeça pôde se desvencilhar do domínio daquele olhar e desviar seu rosto.

As coisas estavam... No mínimo... _Esquisitas!..._ Entre eles.

Aquele diálogo constrangedor entre Edward e seu pai, deu outra perspectiva à Bella sobre o término traumático do noivado deles, seguido pelo casamento dele com Tanya. Estava óbvio que havia um segredo ali. Ela, Angela, Alice e Rose passaram o dia especulando a respeito disso. Criando histórias mirabolantes e fantásticas que pudessem justificar o fato de Edward terminar tudo com ela daquela forma, estando ainda apaixonado por ela. Porque foi exatamente este o comportamento dele diante dela e Jake no jantar... O de um homem apaixonado e louco de ciúmes.

Assim, ao final da tarde, quando Bella começou a se preparar para o encontro com Edward, Rose teve uma ideia absurda. A ansiedade delas em saber a história que Edward prometeu contar à Bella, fez com que Rose obrigasse Bella a gravar toda a conversa entre eles em um pequeno aparelho digital MP3.

– Você ficou louca, Rose...? Eu não posso fazer isso... – Bella tentou argumentar, mas nada pôde contra a determinação de sua linda e loira amiga, que ao dar a ideia, deixou Alice e Ang enlouquecidas com a possibilidade de também ouvir tudo da boca do próprio Edward depois que Bella voltasse, e rapidamente juntaram-se a Rose para convencê-la sem, no entanto, encontrar muita dificuldade...

Bella não podia dizer não a elas...!

O MP3 – ligado por Bella um minuto antes de tocar a campainha da suíte – estava dentro da bolsa, tipo carteira, de couro preto que ela carregava, e estava travando sua língua, apesar dela ser uma jornalista.

Ainda sem conseguir quebrar o silêncio tenso entre eles, Edward a convidou para experimentar o jantar na sala ao lado, onde o serviço já estava arrumado aguardando por eles. Bella tomou o cuidado de levar sua comprometedora carteira, que guardava o gravador MP3.

No entanto, eles não conversariam mais do que inutilidades durante todo o tempo em que estiveram comendo. Ambos pareciam pisar em ovos, sem coragem de tocar no assunto que realmente interessava e que os levou a este encontro, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido no jantar da noite passada.

Após o constrangedor jantar, de volta à sala de estar da luxuosa suíte; Bella deixou sua bolsa sobre o sofá, bem ao lado de onde estava sentada, antes mesmo que Edward viesse se juntar a ela trazendo tacinhas com licor de chocolate.

Bella bebericou distraída e suspirou sem perceber que Edward tinha a expressão de seu rosto agora torturada, como se sentisse dor. Ele pressentia que a hora da verdade havia chegado. Bella estava _ali_, com ele... Sua disposição amargurada da noite anterior havia passado... Ela parecia confusa e tímida. Com certeza, ela já percebera a irônica contradição em seu comportamento. Casado com outra, mas ainda apaixonado por ela... Principalmente, depois de presenciar a estranha cena de Carlisle impedindo que eles saíssem juntos da festa.

Como confessar tudo a ela agora?... Ele tinha certeza que a perderia para sempre...

Edward cerrou seus olhos por um momento de desespero, ao qual Bella estava alheia, apesar de estar sentada bem ao seu lado... Ela apenas curtia o sabor do licor...

O licor que tinha a cor e o sabor dos afetuosos olhos dela... Os olhos que ontem o fitaram rasos d'água com ressentimento e cheio de acusações silenciosas.

Ele _devia_ a ela uma explicação...

– Bella... – ele sussurrou enquanto pousava a pequena taça sobre a mesa do abajur. Bella o olhou surpresa e engoliu o licor lentamente, compreendendo – pela seriedade no olhar de Edward – que o momento pelo qual ela tanto esperava havia, finalmente, chegado... Ele continuou. – Ontem, eu lhe prometi uma explicação para tudo o que aconteceu...

Bella arfou e rebateu:

– Eu só quero a verdade... – Edward assentiu e capturou seu olhar no dele antes de começar a contar.

Bella se deixou levar pelo verde profundo daqueles olhos que ela ainda amava, esquecendo-se que a conversa estava sendo toda gravada em sua bolsa.

Edward respirou fundo e perguntou:

– Você lembra que fui para Forks no final de semana em que liguei rompendo nosso noivado?

– É claro que me lembro... – respondeu Bella, prontamente. – Ficamos noivos numa terça-feira... A última terça-feira de março. Dez dias depois, numa manhã de sábado, você me ligou... – ela hesitou. – Terminando tudo...

Edward assentiu e continuou explicando atormentado...

_._

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

_._

_**Início de Abril de 2010 – Sexta-feira à noite**_

_. _

_Aproveitei que meu pai convocou aquela reunião de família na nossa casa em Forks e fui para contar sobre o nosso noivado e planejar, junto com eles, a melhor forma de apresentar você._

_Só que quando cheguei a casa, descobri que aquela _não_ seria uma reunião familiar como eu estava imaginando. Minha irmã Victória, e seu marido James, não estavam presentes. Haviam ficado em Nova York. Victória nunca soube daquela reunião... Meus pais estavam tensos, aguardando por mim na sala de jantar, sentados à imensa mesa oval de madeira pura. _

_Achei aquilo estranho na mesma hora, Carlisle sempre usa o escritório para reuniões particulares._

– _O que está havendo, pai? – eles se levantaram para me abraçar. Minha mãe estava um pouco trêmula. Eu quis entender aquilo, preocupadamente._ – Mãe?... _Tudo bem? – ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou, fazendo com que meu pai e eu também nos sentássemos. Carlisle fez uma pausa dramática, lutando para encontrar palavras e me respondeu:_

– _Não, Edward. Não está tudo bem... Temos um problema grave aqui e precisamos da sua ajuda... – senti minha testa franzir em confusão. – Tanya está grávida e Vasilii exige reparação. – ele afirmou. Fiquei surpreso, é claro. Tanya era minha amiga de infância. Ela não era casada, eu sequer sabia que ela estivesse saindo com alguém, mas era uma mulher livre e desimpedida; isso me surpreendeu, mas não me chocou. Só não entendi o que eu teria a ver com isso... _

_Meu pai deve ter lido, exatamente, essa linha de raciocínio em meu olhar, porque tratou logo de me informar:_

– _Tanya Denali está esperando um bebê do marido de sua irmã, Edward. – senti meu queixo cair, ele continuou. – James a seduziu com a promessa de abandonar seu casamento – segundo ele, _falido _– com Victória; para ficar com ela e assumir um romance entre eles, que começou há alguns meses..._

_Abaixei minha cabeça, e fuzilei a madeira maciça da mesa de jantar; analisando, medindo e compreendendo cada uma das palavras do meu pai, com um jato gelado alojando-se bem na boca do meu estômago. _

_Eu já conhecia bem o pai de Tanya. O poderoso e, radicalmente, conservador Vasilii Denali. Um dos homens mais ricos do país, dono de quase todo o Alasca, e amigo de meu falecido avô: Edward Cullen Sênior._

_Meu avô era muito jovem quando conseguiu, com dinheiro emprestado por Vasilii, comprar um estaleiro falido com a crise de 1929. Eles se tornariam sócios, mas Vasilii sempre seria o dono da maior parte das ações das nossas empresas. Nunca me interessei pelos negócios da família, minha paixão sempre foi a Arquitetura, mas as empresas foram toda a vida de meu pai e o legado de meu avô. _

_Eles pegaram aquele estaleiro falido e quadruplicaram tudo, em um grupo de empresas de alto porte em vários ramos de negócios. _

_No entanto, nossas empresas sofreram muito com a crise econômica de 2008/09. Vasilii desde então, tem injetado capital nas empresas, impedindo assim a demissão de centenas de funcionários. Que foi tudo o que meu pai tentou impedir..._

_Só que assim que soube da gravidez de Tanya, e da recusa de James em assumir o bebê, Vasilii ameaçou acabar com a sociedade de anos, e vender sua parte ao capital estrangeiro... Ele jamais aceitaria que uma de suas três filhas fosse mãe solteira... _

_Meu pai já nem precisava concluir seu pedido... Eu já sabia o que ele queria de mim... Apenas quis confirmar:_

– _Ele se contentaria se eu assumisse a criança e me casasse com Tanya, não é?... – Carlisle assentiu envergonhado. Deixei minha cabeça cair sobre minhas mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, quando informei com a voz abafada e embargada:_

– _Vim até aqui para contar a vocês que fiquei noivo há dez dias... – meus pais arfaram juntos._

– _Quem é ela? – perguntou minha mãe suavemente, vindo colocar a mão em meu ombro._

– _O nome dela é Isabella Swan. É a jornalista que fez aquela reportagem sobre meu trabalho para a_ Dydime's Magazine. _– suspirei balançando a cabeça ainda apoiada em minhas mãos. – Estamos apaixonados, dei a ela o anel de vovó..._

– _Sinto muito, Edward... – sussurrou meu pai, de forma agoniada. – Sua família precisa de você... Não podemos perder as empresas que seu avô construiu. Não podemos permitir que tantos chefes de família percam seus empregos... Você precisa reparar o que James fez a Tanya, e aplacar a raiva de Vasilii..._

– _Tanya sabe? – minha pergunta ainda foi abafada pela minha cabeça derrotadamente baixa._

– _Não. Cabe a você falar com ela também. – balbuciou meu pai. – Ele quer que você proponha casamento a ela, oferecendo-se para cuidar dela e do bebê, como amigo e protetor, que você sempre foi desde que vocês eram crianças... Ele sabe que só você poderia convencê-la a aceitar um casamento arranjado assim..._

– _Victória sabe? – nova pergunta vinda do meu pânico._

– _Também não... – sussurrou meu pai._

– _Este é o outro e _mais importante _motivo para que você faça isso, meu filho... – interrompeu minha mãe, argumentando veementemente. – Você sabe que ela mal se recuperou... O Dr. Gerandy ainda não lhe deu alta... Sua irmã não pode sofrer outro golpe desse porte... Ela não suportaria... Acabaria voltando para a clínica._

– _Os médicos já descobriram qual foi o motivo escondido por trás do surto dela? – perguntei._

– _Ainda não... Mas algo me diz que James tem alguma coisa a ver com isso... – conjecturou minha mãe. – Aquele canalha é a_ desgraça _da vida de sua irmã... – virei minha cabeça para ver o ódio estampado no rosto de minha mãe. Ela é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheço. Jamais vi Esme se referir a ninguém assim... Ela continuou, trincando os dentes e cerrando as mãos delicadas. – É como uma_ droga, _ela não consegue se libertar dele..._

– _E agora, ele vai desgraçar a minha vida também... – constatei num sussurro amargurado. _

_Uma lágrima desceu pela face de minha mãe._

_._

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

_._

Bella precisou de alguns minutos para assimilar cada significado, cada olhar, cada uma de todas as palavras ditas por Edward. Enquanto ele permanecia curvado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos, aguardando pela sua sentença. Ela, em silêncio, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta de vidro que dava acesso à enorme varanda da suíte, fechada por causa do frio lá fora.

As luzes da _59th St._ já estavam multicoloridas para o Natal. O _Central_ _Park_ era uma imensidão de luzinhas brancas que reluziam salpicadas nas árvores e lado a lado nas laterais dos passeios. Bella contemplou a vista milionária, através do vidro, tentando absorver a ideia de que Edward não era o pai do bebê que Tanya trazia em seu ventre. Lembrando da noite passada entendeu o que Carlisle quis dizer com: _"_Ele _viu vocês tentando sair... Você sabe que isso não ficaria barato...! Tanya aprovando ou não!"_

– Costumava me esgueirar em sua rua à noite para observar você e Tanya... – confessou baixo, depois hesitou. – Eu... Não entendo... Vocês pareciam tão... Quer dizer, vocês se beijavam!... – completou sorrindo constrangida, seu tom subiu com a confusão.

Edward levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até parar bem atrás dela. Bella ainda estava olhando as luzes do _Park_. Ele olhava intensamente para o mogno dos cabelos dela, quando suspirou a resposta:

– Um beijo?... Há meses não sei o que é isso...! – com alguma ironia. – Você não deve ter visto mais do que selinhos entre amigos... _Irmãos._ Temos uma união fraternal, Bella... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de algum contato mais intenso entre eles, mas não foi capaz. Edward, inebriado pelo perfume dos cabelos dela, continuou. – Decidimos que seria melhor que fosse assim ao início, mas que depois que o bebê nascesse, tentaríamos dar um novo rumo ao nosso relacionamento... Naturalmente. Sem pressa... – ele fez uma pausa para que Bella absorvesse aquilo, depois continuou. – Tanya e eu nos conhecemos desde a infância. Fomos o primeiro beijo um do outro, quando mal éramos adolescentes; depois namoramos outras pessoas e nos tornamos amigos, confidentes.

– Você está me dizendo que tem se mantido fiel a uma _união fraternal_ há meses?... – agora ela soou irônica.

– Não. Eu estou te dizendo que tenho me mantido fiel _a você_ há meses... – ele foi categórico. Bella arfou, sentiu suas pernas tremerem bambas, como se fosse uma adolescente; no entanto, lentamente girou seu corpo a fim de enfrentar os olhos verdes de Edward já imaginando o quão intensos eles estariam com aquela confissão.

O olhar de esmeralda dele não a decepcionou. Transbordava amor, adoração...

Eles mantiveram-se assim, mutuamente deslumbrados por um minuto; até que Edward, sem conseguir impedir sua mão direita – que parecia ganhar vida própria – de tocar aquela face de porcelana ao seu alcance, deixou a ponta de seus dedos deslizarem livremente pela lateral do rosto de Bella.

Ela soltou o ar com força e suas pálpebras se fecharam lenta e suavemente, para melhor desfrutar daquele toque quente e ardente em sua face; sem imaginar que Edward interpretaria aquilo como um convite silencioso, e ousaria encurtar o pequeno espaço entre eles aproximando seus rostos e capturando seus lábios num beijo arrebatador.

Bella arfou surpresa por um segundo, depois se entregou àquele beijo, sem conseguir resistir aos lábios quentes e macios que se chocaram contra os seus. A língua de Edward pediu passagem em sua boca e enroscou-se em sua própria língua, provocando uma onda de arrepios incontroláveis, que varreram todo seu corpo.

A mão de Edward que acariciava seu rosto deslizou para sua nuca, invadindo seus cabelos sedosos e mantendo sua cabeça presa naquele beijo como se ela pudesse escapar. O braço esquerdo dele envolveu a cintura delicada dela, colando seus corpos com desespero. As mãos de Bella espalmaram o definido peitoral de Edward, juntas por um minuto; até que sua mão esquerda deslizou para que as pontas de seus dedos encontrassem o caminho até a cintura dele.

Seus lábios bailavam harmonicamente, encaixando-se como duas peças de um irônico quebra-cabeça do destino.

Era um beijo sedento e urgente. Era a erupção de um vulcão que relutava em manter-se adormecido...

Eles tropeçaram sem destino certo pela ampla sala da suíte, deixando-se levar pelo transbordamento de carícias que suas mãos e lábios experimentavam, na saudade sufocante de simplesmente ter um ao outro ali...

Edward mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo... Era muito mais do que ele esperava daquela noite. A realização dos anseios mais secretos do seu coração miseravelmente apaixonado.

Bella por fim, arfou buscando pelo ar que faltava em seus pulmões, e exigiu de suas mãos e braços uma atitude. Cedo demais para ambos, ela se afastava ofegante, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

Não. Não era hora para isso... Ela ainda tinha muito que perguntar a ele...

A respiração dele não estava em melhor estado, e Edward deixou suas mãos apoiarem-se nos joelhos, curvando o corpo e disfarçando a indolente ereção que insistia em saudar a única mulher capaz de fazê-la saltar daquele jeito.

Ela passou o polegar sob o lábio inferior inchado com o beijo, num movimento lento a fim de remover o _gloss_ que se espalhara ali; enquanto lutava para colocar suas dúvidas em palavras sussurradas e intensas:

– Ainda não entendi o que houve com sua irmã? – Edward riu duramente do esforço dela, frente ao seu baixo autocontrole, e respondeu.

– Nenhum de nós entendeu o que houve com minha irmã... – perambulando na direção da porta de vidro da varanda, para também perder-se na vista de reluzentes pontinhos brancos do _Central Park_, enquanto falava. – Victória nunca foi, exatamente, a pessoa mais estável... Digo emocionalmente falando. Desde criança sua sanidade sempre se equilibrou na corda-bamba... Sensível demais, fortes tendências à depressão, momentos de euforia... Na adolescência descobriu-se uma bulimia que foi tratada. Foi quando ela conheceu o Dr. Gerandy, que tem sido seu psiquiatra desde então. – ele fez uma pausa, tentando organizar os fatos. – Mas depois que ela conheceu e se envolveu com James... Tudo piorou muito... Eles vivem uma relação... _Doentia_. Ele é um cafajeste mulherengo, que não faz muita questão de esconder os casos que tem fora do casamento. – dentes trincados com raiva pulsante e tangível. – Minha irmã sabe, mas não tem forças para se libertar dele.

"Alguns meses antes de nós dois nos conhecermos, pressionado pelos meus pais; o Dr. Gerandy, finalmente, fecharia seu diagnóstico como transtorno bipolar, explicando a dificuldade dela em lidar com pressões e culpa, e acrescentando que ela, por algum motivo estaria a ponto de sofrer um surto mais grave. Então, paramos de cobrar dela uma atitude com relação a James, e passamos a _fazer "vista grossa"_ aos abusos dele, para poupá-la. Isso, no entanto, não foi suficiente. Semanas depois, Victória surtou gravemente. Agrediu alguns empregados da casa e foi internada sob os cuidados do Dr. Gerandy. Até hoje não sabemos o que James poderia ter aprontado para que aquilo acontecesse... Mas temos certeza que ela descobriu algo muito sério a respeito dele... Logo depois, viria a bomba da gravidez de Tanya e tudo que já lhe contei sobre as exigências do pai dela... Minha irmã não pode _nem sonhar_ que o bebê que Tanya vai ter seja do canalha do marido dela... Temos medo que ela tente algo contra a própria vida..."

Bella balançou a cabeça sentindo o peso e significado daquelas revelações, feitas logo após do beijo deles. Depois deixou escapar mais uma dúvida. Mais uma curiosidade:

– E o tal James?... Quer dizer... Você assumiu _toda_ a responsabilidade dele e ficou tudo por isso mesmo?... – aquela situação era absurda. Surreal.

– Evitei cruzar com ele até o casamento. Não sabia se seria capaz de me conter, nem mesmo na frente de minha irmã. O casamento e a festa aconteceriam no imenso jardim da casa dos meus pais, em Forks... – Edward balançou a cabeça tentando controlar a raiva com a lembrança. – Horas antes, James entrou no meu quarto de solteiro, que era onde eu estava me arrumando; com o _único_ objetivo de rir da minha cara e me ironizar pelo sacrifício que eu estava fazendo, no lugar dele...

– E aí?... – incitou Bella, visivelmente curiosa.

– Eu arrebentei a cara dele... – declarou em tom monótono. – Foi preciso dois empregados da casa, mais o meu pai para me afastar de James... Mas... – ele deixou a história morrer. Aquilo era irrelevante e ele sabia disso.

Ele sabia onde Bella queria chegar.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, aturdida por um momento, tentando imaginar Edward descontrolado a este ponto. Depois seu rosto se iluminou com compreensão. Ela começou a andar freneticamente pelo quarto – e sem dar rumo certo aos seus sapatos _Prada_ –, fuzilando o chão e deixando sua mente correr desvairada.

Edward a olhou preocupado. Finalmente, parecia que estava vindo. As cobranças que _não_ vieram no seu ultrajante telefonema de rompimento, o escândalo justificável que ela _não_ fez no evento da noite passada... Este era o momento que ele esteve aguardando, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para que não chegasse...

– E assim, todos foram protegidos...! – sua voz subiu um tom com o sarcasmo. Seu rosto desfigurou-se em mágoa e amargura. – A _sanidade_ da instável irmãzinha... A _honra_ da doce amiga de infância... O emprego de _centenas_ de chefes de família... O _legado_ do seu avô... _Tudo_ protegido! – ela arfava com raiva, ficando vermelha, enquanto dava voz ao seu ressentimento compreensível, sem interromper a trilha desgovernada pela sala da luxuosa suíte. – _Danem-se os sentimentos da Bella...!_ – cuspiu duas oitavas acima do normal. – _Danem-se as promessas que fiz à Bella...! E daí que ela passaria sete meses em depressão sentindo-se nada mais do que UM MONTE DE _MERDA_!..._ – guinchou descontrolada. Edward cerrou os olhos em agonia, ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Bella continuou impassível. – _FODA-SE TERMINAR TUDO POR TELEFONE!..._ _A Bella _PODE_ se sentir um pedaço de plástico descartável... Ela NÃO. Precisa. Ser. Preservada..._

Edward escutava tudo vencido, encolhendo-se culpado, como um cachorrinho que coloca o rabo entre as pernas, ao ser repreendido. Porém, a última acusação – e o tom desolado, perdendo o fôlego e a veemência em que foi feita –; foi o que fez seu sangue ferver nas veias e lhe deu forças para interrompê-la, energicamente. Ele venceu a distância entre eles em passos largos e, desesperado, a segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a se deixar prender pelo seu olhar. Ela _teria_ de enxergar a sinceridade ali...

– _Eu errei terminando contigo daquele jeito..._ – admitiu. Seu tom alterado em resposta aos gritos dela. – _Mas eu _NÃO_ teria sido capaz de romper com você, se tivesse que te encarar frente a frente, porque eu te amava, Bella. _– a voz embargada com emoção cortante. Ele continuou._ – Eu te amei no sagrado instante que você entrou em meu escritório para aquela entrevista há quase um ano. Julguei-me incapaz de amá-la mais quando você disse sim ao meu pedido de casamento; mas sim... Meu amor por você cresceu a um ponto antes inconcebível por mim... Não menti quando jurei que a amaria até morrer, porque apesar de sacrificar nosso amor, por todos os motivos que você mesma citou, eu ainda te amo, Bella. E tenho certeza de que vou te amar até o último milésimo de segundo da minha vida patética... _

Bella arquejava presa pelas mãos fortes que lhe seguravam os ombros, e só não desfaleceu porque ele a mantinha ali. As lágrimas já escorriam por cada uma de suas bochechas rosadas com a exaltação de suas acusações. Ela ofegou pesadamente e puxou o rosto de Edward para junto do seu com violência.

Seus lábios se chocaram, pela segunda vez naquela noite; só que agora, com desespero e violência. Os dentes chegaram a se tocar algumas vezes, as mãos deslizavam alucinadas pelos seus corpos, numa ânsia absurda de sentir o pulsar da pele um do outro. Eles se apertavam com firmeza a fim de sentir o calor do outro, como se disso dependesse suas próprias vidas. As línguas travaram um duelo mudo e úmido em suas bocas coladas.

Bella se afastou tonta com o cheiro dele vivo como líquido em sua boca, e começou a desabotoar, rapidamente, a camisa branca que ele usava. Ao mesmo tempo em que Edward distribuía beijos amorosos em seu rosto e apertava suas mãos na cintura dela.

Abrindo e puxando de dentro da calça a camisa, Bella explorou a pele quente e clara do pescoço e do peito dele. Provocando, beijando, sugando, lambendo... Edward gemeu e a levantou em seus braços fortes, levando-a alegre e cuidadosamente – como se ela fosse um precioso cristal de _Murano_ – na direção do aconchegante quarto da suíte, com um novo beijo sedento colando seus lábios.

Edward a deitou delicadamente na cama, sem interromper o beijo, e esfregou seu membro enrijecido entre as coxas dela entreabertas, como se reafirmasse a Bella as reações que somente ela provoca em seu corpo. Depois, partiu o beijo – provocando um gemido de reclamação de Bella –, a fim de admirar por alguns segundos a beleza da mulher que ele amava, deitada sob seu corpo, e os longos cabelos castanhos espalhados pela colcha branca da cama do hotel.

Seu membro rijo latejou antecipando o momento em que se enterraria naquele corpo idolatrado, já imaginando o perfume dos cabelos que invadiria seu nariz, que de fato, estaria mergulhado exatamente naquele espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de porcelana de Bella.

Tantos meses sonhando com aquilo...! Tanto tempo privado da sensação libertadora de dizer _"eu te amo"_ para Bella, enquanto experimentava a sucessão de arrepios que subiam e desciam, na velocidade da luz, no instante em que seus corpos nus se tocassem.

Bella não estava em melhor estado. Sua intimidade pulsava insanamente entre suas pernas, antecipando o momento em que teria Edward ali...

Ela, então, resolveu aproveitar a pausa de adoração de Edward para confirmar sussurrando ardentemente:

– Você vai conversar com a Tanya?... – seus olhos castanhos em súplica. Edward franziu a testa, ela acrescentou. – Contar sobre mim e a chantagem do pai dela...

Edward balançou a cabeça, confuso, e deixou seu corpo virar e escorregar para o lado do corpo dela, sustentando-se sobre o cotovelo esquerdo. Bella aguardou com o coração galopando freneticamente.

Ele, por fim, respondeu lenta e cuidadosamente:

– Não posso falar nada agora, Bella... – murmurou culpado. – Como revelar tudo isso pra ela, agora? O bebê vai nascer daqui a algumas semanas... – argumentou.

Bella processou aquela resposta por um segundo, depois com o olhar vidrado levantou seu corpo, percebendo exatamente o que estava havendo ali. Ela se sentou na cama, e Edward a acompanhou neste movimento sentando ao seu lado.

O pulsar insano entre seus corpos, fora rapidamente substituído pela tensão tangível e palpável da compreensão de Bella sobre a situação em que eles estavam. Seu rosto era pura confusão e desapontamento, quando ela escorregou sentada para a ponta da cama. Edward chamou inquieto:

– _Bella..._ – sua voz trêmula e cheia de medo de perdê-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça, perdida em pensamentos desenfreados e por fim, sentenciou:

– Não posso ser a outra ponta em um triângulo com você e Tanya Denali, Edward... – ele recuou um pouco, soltando o ar. A conclusão dela era justa demais. Mas naquele momento era só o que ele podia oferecer a mulher que amava... E, pelo visto, Bella rejeitaria a oferta...

Ela levantou e ganhou novamente a sala da suíte, com ímpeto. Como se precisasse fugir dali o quanto antes. Edward a seguiu, e pediu em pânico:

– Bella, seja razoável... – e um pouco incoerente, em seu desespero. – Por favor, me perdoe por terminado com você daquele jeito, eu...

– Eu agora entendo seus motivos, Edward. – ela garantiu, girando para encontrar as esmeraldas do olhar dele. – E, sinceramente, te perdoo. Mas... – e hesitando, enquanto seu coração se estilhaçava em dor física. – Eu _mereço_ ser a única... Não posso ser a outra...

Edward ficou paralisado no meio da sala, sem conseguir argumentar com a veemência e a certeza dela.

Bella foi até o sofá e pegou sua bolsa, lentamente. Depois, sem permitir olhar para ele, ela caminhou até a porta e abrindo-a, completou deixando a sinceridade transbordar:

– Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Porque... O amor que você me deu e que construímos... _Não foi_ capaz de fazer com que você se abrisse totalmente... Quer dizer... – hesitou ela, agora chorando e cortando o coração dele. – Se você tivesse confiado em mim e me contado tudo _naquela época_, há sete meses, talvez hoje nós... – pausou interrompendo-se sugestivamente. – Mas não agora. Não depois de tudo que eu sofri...

Edward era uma estátua de desolação no meio da sala. Bella ainda lembrou-se de algo em sua bolsa, que abriu e pegou rapidamente, ignorando o MP3 ainda ligado. Virou um pouco, ainda não se permitindo olhar para ele, e colocou sobre o canto do balcão do bar a caixinha de veludo, que um dia ele depositou em sua mão no _Central Park_.

Edward deixou, finalmente, o pranto rolar, com um soluço baixo. Compreendendo que Bella lhe devolvia o anel de sua avó – _Elizabeth Masen Cullen_ – que ainda estava com ela. Ele mal podia acreditar neste desfecho, depois de se permitir ter tantas esperanças nas últimas horas...

– Me desculpe... – ela sibilou antes de sair batendo a porta atrás de si, e correu para o elevador, onde depois de fechadas as portas; permitiu que seu peito irrompesse em soluços de dor excruciante.

.

_**Manhã de Segunda-feira – redação da Didyme´s Magazine**_

.

As portas do elevador se abriram para que Bella avançasse desfilando decididamente, pelos corredores da redação da revista. Ela segurava o celular grudado ao ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que passava pelas mesas de trabalho de vários colegas, fotógrafos, colunistas e secretárias, e sorria e acenava um _"bom dia"_ para todos eles.

Acenou sorrindo para Sam e lembrou-se de Edward, com uma parte pequena de sua mente concordando que quem a visse chegar assim, cumprimentando a todos pela manhã, não pudesse de fato imaginar a dor insistente em seu coração naquele exato momento. As pessoas a quem ela dava _"bom dia"_ com um sorriso ou um aceno, realmente, jamais imaginariam que ela havia passado o domingo inteiro enterrada em seu apartamento, enfiada em moletons, e chorando com filmes antigos, melosos e tristes, com um pote de sorvete no colo.

Uma parte pequena de sua mente ponderava sobre isso, enquanto ela falava ao celular com Alice. Na verdade, falava não. Ouvia as reclamações da amiga:

– Não acredito que ainda não pudemos nos reunir para escutar a gravação da conversa de vocês...! Acabei de falar com a Ang e ela disse que nem dormiu direito todo o final de semana, mal controlando a ansiedade pra escutar essa maldita conversa... No sábado você chegou muito tarde, e o Jasper estava lá em casa... Ang disse que o Ben cismou de passar o domingo com ela na casa da família dele, parece que era aniversário do irmão dele... Ontem, eu precisei trabalhar... Dá pra acreditar nisso? Trabalhar durante todo o domingo... O desfile está se aproximando e Laurent quer tudo _perfeito_... Vou ter uma estafa antes desse desfile. Fato... – Alice continuava tagarelando e Bella fingia que escutava com _hã-hans_ e _hum-huns_ no momento certo, enquanto chegava para mais um dia de trabalho. Alice perguntou, de repente. – Onde você está? – Bella revirou os olhos porque Alice havia perguntado isso assim que ela atendeu sua chamada na garagem do prédio.

– Acabo de chegar à minha mesa... – sorrindo condescendente.

– E a Rose já está aí? – perguntou Alice. O olhar de Bella escorregou para o nicho de trabalho vizinho ao seu, e viu que embora Rose não estivesse lá, sua bolsa estava pendurada em sua cadeira.

– Hum... Ela não está aqui na mesa, mas já chegou. – informou ela à Alice.

– Que droga! Ela vai querer ouvir a gravação antes! – guinchou Alice. – Isso não é justo! – Bella riu sabendo que provavelmente isso iria, de fato, acontecer. – Não deixe Bella! Só quando nós estivermos reunidas, à noite. Podem vir todos para minha casa, eu cozinho alguma coisa, e compro vinho...

Bella viu que a jovem estagiária que trabalhava com Rose e ela – Bree Tanner – vinha em sua direção, e aproveitou para encerrar o monólogo de Alice.

– Al... Preciso desligar. A gente se fala depois.

– Ok. Mas não a deixe ouvir...! Beijo. Tchau.

Bree se aproximou com um olhar misterioso e cochichou:

– A Rose tá trancada na sala de reuniões com o Seth há mais de uma hora... Você sabe o que tá rolando?...

Bella sorriu e respondeu, enquanto retirava seu _net book_ da bolsa e ligava:

– Não faço a menor ideia...

– Fechou a matéria daquele jantar que você iria cobrir na sexta? – perguntou Bree, despreocupadamente. Bella estremeceu.

– Fechei. Vou revisar e já mando para o e-mail do pessoal da finalização. Você pode acompanhar o trabalho deles pra mim? – Bree sorriu e respondeu animada.

– _Claro!_ Vou agora mesmo ver se o Paul já enviou as fotos...! – Bree ainda estava no primeiro ano do curso e Jornalismo, e sempre aceitava com os olhinhos brilhando todas as atividades que Rose e Bella lhe propunham.

Bella sentou-se em sua mesa, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, enquanto Bree corria para falar com Paul. Pegou o _pen drive_ na bolsa e conectando-o ao _net book_, descarregou o arquivo com o texto da reportagem. Depois acessou a internet e abriu sua caixa de e-mails. Estava cheia, a maioria ela ignoraria. Dois e-mails sem assunto, porém, chamaram a atenção.

_Eram de Edward Cullen._

Ela sentiu seus olhos saltarem sutilmente das órbitas, e seu coração se acelerar incoerentemente.

Clicou no que chegou primeiro, olhando para os lados discretamente para verificar se não havia ninguém espiando, como se ela estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. Suspirou e leu avidamente:

.

"_Bom dia, Bella. A Ângela conhece o algum bom psiquiatra que ela possa indicar para minha irmã, Victória? Quero uma segunda opinião sobre o caso dela. Já estamos há muito tempo com o Dr. Gerandy e... Bom, preciso de uma segunda opinião. Obrigada. Edward Cullen."_

.

Seu coração afundou no peito e um calombo instalou-se em sua garganta, prenunciando que seus olhos encheriam de lágrimas.

Ela cerrou as pálpebras e respirou fundo, tentando compreender que diabos de mensagem era aquela, depois do que havia rolado no sábado. O gosto e o cheiro dele ainda estavam impregnados no corpo dela... Como ele _podia_ mandar uma mensagem formal como essa?... Como ele _podia_ mandar qualquer mensagem que não fosse para informar que havia conversado e contado tudo para Tanya?...

Logo em seguida, ela rapidamente abriu a outra mensagem e sentiu um sorriso espalhar-se em seu rosto à medida que lia:

.

"_Me desculpe pela babaquice da outra mensagem... É que eu estou literalmente pirando aqui. Você não me sai da cabeça. Voltei a ver seu rosto em todos os lugares, sinto seu cheiro pela casa, ouço sua voz... Ainda preciso do contato de algum colega da Ang, só não sei se será para Victória... Ou para mim! Eu te amo, Edward Cullen."_

.

Bella apoiou a testa nas duas mãos, que em posição simétrica mantinham-se firmemente apoiadas pelo braço com os cotovelos na ponta de sua mesa.

Depois ligou para o consultório de Angela e pegou com Jessica o telefone do tal psiquiatra. Ela, na verdade, o conhecia. Não lembrava exatamente o nome, mas sabia que havia sido apresentada para ele em uma festa de aniversário de Angela há alguns anos. Como Angela estava ocupada com um paciente, Jessica lhe passou o número e o endereço do Dr. Riley Biers.

Ela, na mesma hora respondeu ao primeiro e-mail; também em tom formal e ignorando o segundo.

.

"_Dr. Riley Biers. Consultório na 26th St., 440. __5578-9241. Boa Sorte! Bella."_

.

Não sabia ainda o que fazer com _este_ Edward casado, correndo atrás dela assim, deliberadamente. Ela havia resistido à tentação no sábado... Mas, por quanto tempo mais ela poderia resistir a tanto charme?... Ela não sabia. Principalmente com essa vozinha repetindo como um mantra em sua mente: _"União fraternal... É só uma união fraternal..."_

Depois de alguns minutos, pôde se recuperar e começar a trabalhar. Enviou o e-mail para a finalização, porque a revista deveria estar nas bancas amanhã, algumas fotos já deveriam estar no _blog_ da _Didyme's_ na internet.

Lembrou-se da gravação e pegou o MP3 em sua bolsa para também passar para o _net book_. Se Rose quisesse poderia ouvir com os fones de ouvido, Alice teria de lidar com isso... Abriu o arquivo utilizando um leitor de áudio e conectando o fone, conferiu o som. A voz atormentada de Edward invadiu seu ouvido e ela fechou os olhos vivendo a tensão daquela noite. Desligou rápido. O som estava perfeito. _Até demais!..._

Quando ela retirava os fones do ouvido, uma voz irritantemente aguda e conhecida cantou detrás dela, por sobre seus ombros:

– Humm... Qual o segredinho, Swan?... Não há tempo para mais surpresas nessa edição...! – Bella girou sua cadeira assustada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

– _Oi_ Lauren... – murmurou sem emoção. Lauren Mallory, a _bitch_ da redação. Bella sabia que Lauren nutria um ódio latente por ela, porque elas sempre disputavam as mesmas e melhores matérias, e no final das contas Seth, sempre as delegava para ela, e não para Lauren. Isso deixava Lauren louca de raiva, e ela não fazia a menor questão de disfarçar. Sempre sobravam somente as coberturas de eventos sociais, que Lauren odiava.

Só que justamente na semana passada, Lauren esteve toda animadinha para pegar o "jantar do Cullen", Bella mostrou interesse e Seth, deu a pauta para ela. Lauren ficou furiosa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Furiosa com a visível perseguição de Bella com todas as reportagens que ela queria – ao menos na cabeça invejosa dela –, e curiosa para saber _o quê_ teria neste evento em especial para despertar tanto a atenção da queridinha do Seth...

Bella completou sua resposta ao notar o olho comprido de Lauren na tela de seu _net book_:

– Dá um tempo, Lauren. Isso não é da sua conta...

Elas, porém, foram interrompidas por Bree que chegou animada e, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e os olhos brilhantes, aproximou-se cantando duas oitavas acima do normal:

– O Seth está chamando todo mundo na sala de reuniões...

As duas trocaram olhares incrédulos e indagadores antes de acompanhar a estagiária. No meio no caminho, Paul e Sam juntaram-se a elas. Bella aproximou-se de Paul, enquanto eles marchavam juntos e discretamente sussurrou:

– O que tá rolando? – ele apenas deu de ombros deixando claro que estava tão perdido quanto ela.

Na sala de reuniões estava toda a equipe de Jornalismo da _Didyme's Magazine, _cochichando especulativamente. Seth – o editor mais jovem de toda Nova York, com apenas trinta e cinco anos – estava na ponta principal com Rose ao seu lado. Assim que viu Bella, a loira sinalizou para que sua amiga fosse ocupar o lugar ao seu lado, que estava guardado para ela. Uma vez que todos já estavam acomodados, Seth começou:

– Bom dia a todos... – seguiu-se um pequeno coro em resposta. – Bom, os diretores da _Didyme's Magazine_ solicitaram algumas alterações nas secções da revista. A secção de moda continuará sendo tratada à parte e a secção de Jornalismo ganhará dois _novos_ editoriais especiais: um de política e outro de artes. Assim, tenho o prazer de anunciar que a responsável pelo editorial de política será Rosalie Hale...! – Seth foi interrompido pelo arfar em coro, seguido pelas palmas de felicitação à Rose. Bella virou para sua amiga sorrindo gratamente surpresa, e imediatamente a abraçou em júbilo. Era a escolha mais coerente com as reportagens que Rose geralmente assinava. Controlada a pequena comoção, Seth continuou. – E com a mesma alegria quero também anunciar que a escolhida para responsável pelo editorial de artes será Isabella Swan...!

Bella engasgou, em choque, com um jato glacial atacando seu estômago. Dessa vez, porém, o coro de surpresa seria maior e as palmas mais intensas, se não tivessem sido interrompidos pelo guincho descontrolado de Lauren:

– _O QUÊ?..._ – ela arfou incrédula e questionou a decisão de Seth na frente de toda a equipe. – _Isso não é justo, Seth!..._ – acusou apontando para Bella. O clima de constrangimento alheio tomou conta do recinto, junto com um silêncio aterrador. Lauren continuou um pouco mais controlada. – Quer dizer... Eu cheguei aqui antes dela...! Essa promoção não deveria ser minha?

Seth suspirou exasperado, sentindo que sua idade fazia diferença nessas horas. Lauren não teria se atrevido se ele fosse mais antigo na profissão. Uma lenda. Como muitos editores-chefe de revistas concorrentes. Sentindo que precisaria se impor energicamente naquele momento, para não abrir precedentes, ele respondeu friamente:

– A promoção seria sua, Lauren... _Se_... Você tivesse competência para tal.

O constrangimento na sala aumentou. Bree arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça sussurrando um _"Wow!"_, lutando para prendeu o riso, ao mesmo tempo em que Lauren saiu da sala batendo a porta. Seth encerrou a reunião:

– Minha decisão está tomada e eu estou muito seguro dela. Mais alguém discorda? – silêncio. – Muito bem. Parabéns às duas! – completou sorrindo, depois se levantou e saiu da sala.

Assim, que a porta bateu, o vozerio começou e, Rose e Bella ficaram um pouco tontas quando foram cercadas pelos seus colegas, que vieram abraçá-las com felicitações. No minuto seguinte alguém estouraria uma garrafa de champanhe e a comemoração seguiu, continuando na hora do almoço, com Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Ben e Angela vindo encontrá-las, e depois à tarde em um pequeno coquetel organizado encima da hora pelo pessoal da redação.

Bella, distraída por tudo isso, esqueceria completamente que seu _net book_ ainda estava aberto sobre sua mesa, até que Bree o encontrasse na hora do almoço e o desligasse.

Lauren, no entanto, após deixar a sala de reuniões de cabeça quente; encontraria o _net book,_ displicentemente, aberto sobre a mesa de Bella e, aproveitando a oportunidade e a raiva que sentia, copiaria em seu pen drive os arquivos da matéria do evento de sexta e do áudio da conversa entre Bella e Edward.

Enquanto, Bella e Rose se encontravam com os outros para o almoço de comemoração, Lauren ouviria toda a conversa gravada no hotel em choque sorridente e cruel. Depois modificaria totalmente o texto escrito por Bella, contando todo o escândalo da chantagem dos Denali sobre os Cullen, e o casamento arranjado entre Edward e Tanya, bem como a forma como ele rompeu com Bella.

Ao terminar o novo texto, Lauren ligou satisfeita para o setor de finalização, e foi atendida pela responsável do setor – Leah Clearwater.

– A Bella mudou toda a matéria do evento de sexta?... – estranhou Leah. Ela viu que a Bree veio acompanhar a finalização da pauta... – Você tem certeza, Lauren? Por que ela pediria isso para você?

– Bom, você sabe... Ela já havia mexido no texto a pedido do Seth, mas agora está comemorando a promoção, e ligou pedindo que eu lhe passasse o novo texto que ela escreveu.

– Tudo bem, então. Manda pra mim. – resignou-se Leah.

– Hum... Vou pessoalmente levar para você no pen drive dela.

– _Okay_. Estou esperando.

.

_**Manhã de Terça-feira**_

.

Tanya suspirou irritada. Já não aguentava mais perguntar a Edward o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava estranho desde sexta, havia saído por várias horas no sábado à noite dizendo que iria à casa de seu amigo Mike Newton, porém durante o tempo em que ele esteve fora, Mike ligou procurando por ele.

Ela se sentia confusa e magoada. A ideia do casamento foi _dele_... Ela nem queria... Eles haviam combinado de tentar tornar o casamento real depois do nascimento do bebê. Mas, ela nunca exigiu nada dele. Então, por que ele estaria mentindo agora?... Ela, no entanto, não teve coragem de tocar no assunto.

Eles terminaram o café-da-manhã em silêncio, depois Tanya se despediu:

– Vou passar no meu estúdio, depois almoço com Kate e Irina, está bem?...

– Vão decidir a decoração do quarto do bebê?

– _Hu-hum..._ – murmurou já beijando a testa dele. – A gente se vê à noite... – completou na porta.

Tanya desceu tranquilamente. Era mais um dia comum... Atravessou a rua para comprar o jornal, antes de pegar um táxi, como sempre fazia. Achou estranho o pequeno aglomerado de pessoas na banca de jornal e curiosa, foi ver qual era a manchete capaz de causar tanta comoção.

Surpresa viu que se tratava da Didyme's Magazine, e que na capa estava uma foto sua com Edward, tirada no jantar de sexta. A manchete em letras garrafais a fez ofegar com o corpo curvado e as mãos indo apoiar, inconscientemente, a barriga de oito meses.

Ela, ansiosamente, comprou uma e retornando apressada ao _loft_, abriu a porta da cozinha. Edward ainda estava na mesa do café, com o olhar estranho e perdido. Tanya bateu a porta fazendo-o despertar de seu transe e jogou a revista sobre a mesa para que Edward lesse, com a testa franzindo em confusão:

.

"_CLÃ CULLEN X CLÃ DENALI: como traição, chantagem e um casamento forjado partiram meu coração. Por Isabella Swan."_

_._

_

* * *

_

**.**

**_N/A: E aí? Tô mega curiosa pra saber o que acharam! Me contem por review, ok?_**

**_Bjokas mais que especiais para: Louzi e Beh Alisson pelas reviews super legais do último capítulo que postei! vlw meninas, vcs são minhas florzinhas! *-*_**

**_Queria convidar TODAS vcs, ppal/ as meninas que acompanham a fic (pq recebem alert no e-mail), mas nunca comentam, a opinar e influenciar no final da história! :)_**

**_Quero saber se vcs perdoariam o Eddie... O que vcs fariam no lugar da Bella? topariam ser "a outra"?_**

**_Adoraria ter a participação de vcs no final da fic! Ando até pensando em escrever dois finais! :O_**

**_O que vcs me diriam disso?_**

**_Então, me contem por review, tá? =)_**

**_Não sei qdo sai o último capítulo!... Então, melhor não prometer nada...!  
_**

**_Bjokas a todas! *-*  
_**


	5. The Story

**_N/A: Hi, flowers! Eis-me aqui! *-* Em dia de capítulo final! OEOEOEOEEE_**

**_Gente, a música é muuuuiito importante! É ela que empresta seu nome ao capítulo, e é da Brandi Carlile. Não deixem de carregar e ligar o play qdo eu avisar no texto. Isso msmo! Coloquei no meio do texto um aviso de qdo a música deve começar a tocar! _**

**_Aqui está o link: _http(**)/www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=1RPBZaB03xA**

**_Espero que todas gostem do final e se divirtam! ;*_  
**

* * *

.

5. THE STORY

.

– _ONDE ELA ESTÁ?..._ – vociferou Edward, assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, fazendo todos estremecerem na redação da _Didyme's Magazine_. Ele marchou bufando na direção da antiga mesa de Bella – com a edição recém-publicada da revista enrolada em sua mão –, mas só havia uma grande caixa de papelão lá, com metade dos pertences dela dentro.

Por um segundo ele realmente achou que ela havia sido demitida, mas ao olhar para a mesa ao lado, deu de cara com uma assustada Rosalie que também tinha uma caixa similar, onde ela estava colocando seus objetos pessoais. Não é possível que Rose também estivesse sendo demitida por causa da reportagem de Bella. Na verdade, analisando friamente, sequer a própria Bella seria... Na cabeça dele, a compreensão de que ela havia oferecido o espetáculo de vida alheia que as pessoas queriam.

Todos na redação transformaram-se em estátuas de puro estresse e Edward repetiu a pergunta entredentes, fuzilando Rose:

– _Onde ela está, _Rosalie_?_ – a loira hesitou, antes de pedir.

– Acalme-se Edward... Ouça primeiro... – mas ela seria cruelmente interrompida.

– Ela está na sala de reuniões com Seth. – por Lauren, que apontou a direção para que Edward pudesse encontrar.

– Obrigado. – ele apenas cuspiu, com o ângulo de 90° da mandíbula lindamente travado em sua fúria. Girou sobre seus pés e dirigiu-se à sala cuja placa na porta indicava que era a que ele procurava, enquanto Rose fuzilava Lauren com os olhos e esta lhe retribuía com uma piscadela irônica.

Edward invadiu a sala de reuniões sem bater à porta, sobressaltando Seth, Bella e outra jovem que ele não conhecia – Leah Clearwater. Jogou a revista sobre a grande mesa, com esta provocando um baque surdo bem a frente de Bella, e guinchou:

– _Você me disse que queria que _eu_ soubesse do que você passou. Eu julguei que isso era justo... Era o mínimo que eu lhe devia._ – Bella sequer olhou para a manchete de péssimo gosto sobre a mesa. Já sabia do que se tratava, fora acordada naquela manhã com seu celular e telefone fixo tocando juntos por causa daquela reportagem, que embora tivesse sua assinatura, não havia sido escrita por ela. Edward continuou alheio a tudo isso. Alheio às lágrimas silenciosas que pairavam no olhar achocolatado dela. – Mas era _mentira_, não é?... _Aí está o que você queria!... Parabéns!..._ _VOCÊ TEVE A SUA VINGANÇA!... DEVE ESTAR SATISFEITA AGORA...!_ – o tom de sua acusação subiu com a veemência de sua raiva magoada.

Bella sequer se defendeu. Ele também não ofereceu oportunidade para isso. Deu às costas aos três – Seth de queixo caído, Leah constrangida, e Bella chorando –, e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si, com tanta força que os três saltaram em suas cadeiras e as divisórias estremeceram.

Depois, ele passou novamente pelos nichos de trabalho da redação, alheio aos olhares constrangidos de todos lá e entrou no elevador ansioso por chegar logo à casa de seus pais.

Um par de expressivos e honestos olhos negros, porém, acompanhou tudo isso estupefato, e por ser íntimo de Leah, já sabia a verdade sobre Lauren e a reportagem; que era, exatamente, o que estava sendo explicado ao Seth naquele instante na sala de reuniões...

Tratava-se de Sam Uley.

Meia hora depois, Bella e Leah sairiam da reunião com Seth, com expressões sérias e em silêncio.

Bella imediatamente dirigiu-se à sua mesa e continuou colocando seus objetos pessoais na caixa de papelão, sob os vários olhares curiosos da redação. Afinal, ela continuava arrumando sua mudança para a sua nova sala – assim como Rose já fazia –, ou agora arrumava suas coisas para partir após sua demissão?

Era o que todos se perguntavam internamente.

No minuto seguinte, o interfone sobre a mesa de Lauren tocou e ela, imediatamente, atendeu ansiosa. Os olhares curiosos na redação assistiram quando um sorriso triunfante se espalhou pelo rosto de Lauren, antes que ela respondesse:

– Oh! É claro Seth. Já estou indo... – ela se levantou, ajeitou a saia e o casaco do conjunto de linho que usava e, antes de sair desfilando na direção da sala de reuniões, lançou um sorriso cruelmente sarcástico na direção de Bella.

Bella suspirou revirando os olhos e continuou concentrada no que estava fazendo até ser interrompida por seu celular. O nome piscando na tela de identificação causou-lhe um jato frio na boca do estômago. Ela fechou os olhos e, com a mão esquerda levada instintivamente ao rosto e pousada sobre as sobrancelhas, ela atendeu:

– Oi, Jake... – a voz amiga e rouca do outro lado da linha aqueceu seu coração de uma forma que só ela conseguia.

– Não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam na internet essa manhã, Bella! – ela choramingou baixinho estremecendo. Havia se esquecido que além da revista impressa, tudo devia estar no _Didyme's Online_ também. Jake continuou. – Corri na loja mais próxima e comprei a revista para confirmar, achando que eu tinha pirado, e adivinhe só? _Era verdade._ Você jogou a coisa toda no ventilador!

– Bom... A história não é bem essa, Jake... – balbuciou evasiva. Ele aproveitou a chance para revelar a verdadeira intenção escondida em seu telefonema.

– E por que a gente não sai essa noite pra comer alguma coisa e daí você me conta o que houve... – convidou, esperançosamente. Bella hesitou por um momento.

– Tudo bem... – mas depois acabou se rendendo. Não poderia mais adiar a conversa que devia a ele.

– Te pego às nove! – marcou Jake com o sorriso exultante na voz.

.

_**Manhã de quarta-feira – Reunião do Conselho de Acionistas da Cullen & Denali Inc.**_

.

O grupo de acionistas chegava aos poucos para a reunião de emergência. As ações da _Cullen & Denali Inc._ despencaram nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, assim que a reportagem da _Didyme's Magazine_ chegou às bancas e à internet.

Vasilii Denali estava furioso. Muito embora sua expressão rígida e vincada pelos muitos anos de vida aparentasse uma serenidade superficial.

Ele estava sentado em sua usual cadeira de rodas, ao centro da mesa, sobre um pequeno palco, de frente para um confortável anfiteatro, onde se acomodavam os acionistas minoritários. Aqueles que detinham a maioria das ações – Cullens e Denalis – estavam no palco, aguardando na mesa principal.

Vasilii sentava-se ao centro, ladeado por Carlisle à direita, e por James – que representava as ações de Victória – à esquerda. Edward parecia distante e alheio ao lado de seu pai. O burburinho dos cochichos dos vários acionistas que o fitavam de frente não parecia incomodá-lo, e a despeito do pedido de Carlisle para que comparecesse, o último lugar na Terra que ele queria estar era ali. Dominado pelo ressentimento, ele ainda tentava entender como Bella pode fazer aquilo com ele...

Havia tentado conversar com Tanya na noite anterior, sobre a situação deles, mas ela ainda estava muito abalada e não quis ouvi-lo. Tanya trancou-se no apartamento do TriBeCa com Kate e Irina, alegando que precisava pensar no que faria. Ele foi para um hotel.

Quando o anfiteatro estava quase lotado, Carlisle levantou-se da mesa e posicionou-se no púlpito para dar início à reunião. Pois, apesar de Vasilii ser o presidente do Conselho de Acionistas, com a maior parte das ações; Carlisle era o presidente do grupo de empresas, cargo que fora de seu pai – Edward Cullen Sênior.

– Bom dia, senhores. Em vista do escândalo em que nossa empresa se viu envolvida em vários canais de mídia no início desta semana, venho aqui convocar os senhores para efetuarmos todos juntos uma injeção de capital nas empresas, que mal vinham se recuperando da crise econômica, e agora sofreram mais este duro golpe. – uma onda de burburinhos se levanta entre os acionistas. Um representante dos funcionários pediu a palavra e perguntou:

– Também fizemos uma assembleia extraordinária ontem à noite e estamos todos preocupados e apreensivos com a possibilidade de ocorrer demissões. E queríamos saber se há este risco...? – Carlisle respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração comprimido, e lembrando-se de seu pai, respondeu.

– Há sim. Se os membros deste Conselho não ajudarem... Poderão haver demissões em massa. – outro acionista de médio porte tomou a palavra e instigou.

– O acionista majoritário, Sr. Vasilii Denali vai cumprir com sua ameaça? – ele foi direto, com a reportagem do dia anterior, todos já sabiam da sua chantagem. Fez-se um silêncio pesado e o clima de tensão, já tangível, triplicou no recinto. Edward revirou-se inquieto na cadeira.

Vasilii pediu que o microfone fosse levado até ele no centro da mesa e limpou a garganta gravemente antes de responder:

– Eu sou um homem que cumpre com sua palavra e promessas. Estive ontem pensando em meu querido e falecido amigo Edward Cullen Sênior. Ele também era um homem de palavra e...

– _Meu avô jamais faria uma chantagem tão baixa como a que o Sr. fez!._ – interrompeu Edward, ficando de pé num rompante, e ultrajado com a menção ao nome de seu avô, pelo homem que havia causado todo aquele caos em sua vida, por causa de seu apego radical às aparências e à moral, que ele mesmo não demonstrava. – _Eu não admito que o Sr. toque no nome do meu avô!_ – exigiu.

A plateia de acionistas arfou em uníssono inquieto e James riu aberta e ironicamente em sua cadeira. Edward notando isso sentiu a bile chegar à garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos cerraram-se em punho. Vasilii Denali, sentindo-se desafiado respondeu no mesmo tom:

– _Não vou continuar numa sociedade com quem joga o nome da minha família na lama! Está decidido! Vou vender todas as minhas ações! Quanto maior o número de compradores estrangeiros melhor!_ – o falatório desenfreado explodiu na tensa reunião.

– _Senhores, por favor, silêncio... _– Carlisle puxou o microfone na tentativa desesperada de controlar tudo aquilo, mas ninguém parecia ouvir seus apelos por silêncio.

A gritaria estava instalada, até que de repente a porta principal bateu violentamente, com a entrada de duas mulheres no recinto: Victória e Esme.

Elas desfilaram em direção à mesa principal, sendo depois seguidas pelo advogado da família Cullen – Alistair Anderson. Victória posicionou-se no púlpito, após pedir licença a um estupefato Carlisle:

– Bom dia a todos. – sua voz de garotinha preencheu o recinto e acalmou os ânimos exaltados, com exceção de James, que se encolheu e assumiu uma postura ansiosa e atordoada. – Tenho uma revelação a fazer que pode ser decisiva para as resoluções deste Conselho... – silêncio. Esme, bem ao seu lado, a estimulava com a mão pousada em seu ombro. Ela continuou um pouco nervosa e hesitante. – Há quase dez meses descobri que... meu marido... James Gigandet vinha desviando dinheiro das empresas. Esta foi a causa de nossas empresas terem sofrido tanto com a crise econômica! – e sondando todos os rostos aturdidos ali, antes de encontrar o olhar apavorado e raivoso de James, ela completou. – Posso provar. – o encarando.

Alistair distribuiu várias pastas com cópias dos documentos que comprovavam o roubo de James, enquanto Victória anunciava no microfone:

– Nosso advogado acabou de invalidar a procuração assinada por mim, para que James gerenciasse e representasse a minha parte das ações das empresas neste Conselho; e eu quero anunciar que minhas ações estão à disposição de meu pai, Carlisle Cullen, para que ele faça o que for preciso para ajudar a salvar a _Cullen & Denali Inc._ – após um minuto de silêncio surpreso e chocado entre os acionistas, a plateia irrompeu em aplausos. James agora bufava ofegante, fitando Victória com os olhos injetados de ódio.

Carlisle e Edward entreolharam-se com um brilho de esperança nos olhos, compreendendo imediatamente o motivo do surto de Victória de quase um ano atrás. Ela descobriu o roubo de seu marido, mas apaixonada não conseguia denunciá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia culpada por não fazê-lo. A mente de Carlisle, imediatamente, processou o fato de que eles, somando as ações de Victória, superariam Vasilii e não ficariam tão dependentes dele. Victória, porém, não pararia por aí...

– James querido...! – cantou ela melodiosamente. – Na ante sala há dois senhores que são detetives do FBI. Eles aguardam você para prestar esclarecimentos. – James levantou-se bruscamente de sua cadeira, mãos cerradas em punho, ele avançaria em Victória a qualquer momento. Ela sem demonstrar o medo que sentia, por que sabia muito bem do que ele era capaz, continuou com um sorriso cínico e de lábios unidos no rosto perfeito. Olhos azuis insanamente irrequietos. – Eu apresentei queixa, meu bem! Suas contas no exterior estão bloqueadas, e o dinheiro que você desviou será devolvido para as empresas. Mas antes de se retirar... – neste exato momento, como se tivesse sido ensaiado, os seguranças da presidência das empresas entraram na sala para escoltar James. Victória ainda falava ao microfone. – ...queira, por favor, assinar os documentos de entrada no nosso divórcio que Alistair preparou.

O advogado colocou os papéis sobre a mesa, e James já cercado pelos seguranças de ternos pretos, não teve alternativa além de assinar, abrindo mão de todos os bens, antes de sair dali diretamente para a Divisão de Polícia do FBI.

Quando James e sua escolta saíram, os Cullens foram abraçar e parabenizar Victória, que começou a chorar copiosamente num prenúncio de mais um surto depressivo.

Ela e Esme se retiraram da sala – usando o elevador privativo da presidência –, pois o Dr. Riley Biers, que fora recomendado por Edward, já aguardava por ela, para sua primeira consulta.

Passada a comoção, Vasilii tomou novamente a palavra e anunciou:

– Bom, isso é tudo muito surpreendente. Mas, ainda vou colocar minha parte das ações à venda... – ele estreitou os olhos maldosamente, revelando toda sua raiva e mesquinhez. Carlisle suplicou:

– Por favor, Vasilii... Espere mais um pouco. Com a devolução do dinheiro desviado, poderei comprar sua parte e manter as empresas em minha família... _Meu pai_ construiu um patrimônio familiar! _E você sabe muito bem disso!_ – seu tom subindo com a veemência. Vasilii rebateu impassível.

– _Não me venha falar em família, Carlisle! Vocês traíram a minha. Minhas ações serão vendidas imediatamente!_

– Não tão rápido papai...! – ecoou uma voz feminina clara e firme, que em pé na porta, acabara de entrar sem ser notada, apesar da enorme barriga de gestante.

Era Tanya. Acompanhada por suas irmãs, Kate e Irina.

Tanya caminhou lentamente na direção do palco e Edward saltou de sua cadeira para lhe oferecer a mão. Ela ainda estava ladeada por suas irmãs.

Vasilii franziu a testa e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a entrada de suas filhas, mais por surpresa do que necessariamente por se sentir ameaçado. Novo silêncio tenso tomou conta da reunião. Edward puxou o microfone que Vasilii usava de forma insolente e o colocou a frente de Tanya que já estava sentada à mesa, na cadeira que James ocupava.

– Gostaria de comunicar a todos aqui presentes, membros do Conselho de Acionistas da _Cullen & Denali Inc._, Sr. Carlisle Cullen – Presidentes do grupo de Empresas, e representantes dos funcionários; que eu e minhas irmãs Katrina e Irina Denali, com grande pesar, acabamos de pedir a interdição judicial de nosso pai Vasilii Denali, alegando incapacidade mental devido à idade avançada. – a plateia fez um _"Oh...!"_ em uníssono; o velho Vasilii perdeu a cor, e trêmulo buscou o copo de água sobre a mesa, bem à sua frente. Kate e Irina lançaram-lhe olhares pesarosos, mas Tanya, sem se deixar abalar por isso, continuou. – O juiz ainda não deu parecer sobre o pedido, mas os bens ficam automaticamente bloqueados, inclusive as ações da _Cullen & Denali Inc. _Ele ficará impossibilitado não só de vender as ações, como também movimentar qualquer outro bem de nossa família... – Tanya suspirou lutando por ar, estava claro que sua barriga de gestante era um fardo pesado demais. Depois continuou seu discurso. – Se meu pai foi capaz de brincar com minha vida de forma tão arbitrária, forçando um casamento arranjado à custa de chantagem, é por que: ou ele está velho demais e mentalmente incapaz, para continuar à frente das empresas, ou apesar de lúcido, sua cabeça está estagnada no início do século passado. Porém, para dirigir um grupo de empresas deste porte é necessário, antes de qualquer coisa, cabeça e atitudes modernas e arrojadas. As ações das empresas não podem se envolver numa vingança tão absurda... Há famílias inteiras que dependem delas. Assim, todos podem respirar aliviados agora, e eu acredito que esta reunião se dê por encerrada. As ações não serão vendidas.

Houve um novo segundo de silêncio aturdido seguido pelas palmas e gritos de comemoração dos funcionários das empresas, que se cumprimentaram sorridentes, enquanto a plateia se desfazia.

Vasilii Denali não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas paralisou-se numa estátua de incredulidade e mágoa. Seu ódio e arrogância transformaram-se em um jato glacial na boca de seu estômago, junto com a compreensão – em sua cabeça autoritária e obsoleta – de que fora traído por suas próprias filhas.

Carlisle e Edward abraçaram-se efusivamente antes de ir cumprimentar e agradecer às três irmãs Denali. Ainda que o pedido das filhas de Vasilii seja negado, eles teriam tempo suficiente para levantar o dinheiro da compra das ações.

Edward aproximou-se de Tanya, que se pondo de pé, já se preparava para partir. Kate e Irina foram ajudar Vasilii com a cadeira de rodas. Ele, porém, com o rosto e a postura rígida, e utilizando os controles de sua moderna cadeira de rodas, girou para o outro lado e, utilizando a pequena rampa da outra ponta do palco, desceu e saiu do recinto pelo elevador da presidência, ignorando suas filhas. As três irmãs olharam aquilo com um suspiro, mas sem demonstrar arrependimento.

Tanya buscou o olhar de Edward e avisou:

– Meu advogado não entrou somente com o pedido de interdição judicial do meu pai, ele também pediu a anulação do nosso casamento... – Edward assentiu tristemente, e quis confirmar.

– Você tem certeza?

– Sim Edward... Vou voltar para o Alasca. Quero que meu bebê nasça lá. Não preciso estar casada com você para ter o seu apoio de amigo, que você sempre foi. Preciso caminhar por minhas próprias pernas, e resolver toda esta bagunça sozinha. Eu me envolvi com um homem casado _sozinha_! – sorriu tristemente, antes de continuar. – Só o que posso fazer agora é cuidar para que meu filho não seja como o pai!

– Não seja tão dura consigo mesma, Tanya. Você, de fato, acreditou nas promessas de um canalha, mas...

– Exatamente, Edward. – ela o interrompeu. – Não sou mais uma adolescente para me deixar envolver dessa forma. Preciso lidar com as consequências dos meus erros e me preparar para, um dia, enfrentar Victória e conseguir o seu perdão.

– Assim que o bebê nascer, vou te visitar. – prometeu Edward. Tanya assentiu sorrindo.

– E Edward – ela hesitou um pouco constrangida. – Sobre a garota com quem você ia se casar... Eu acho que você deveria...

– _Não, Tanya._ – ela a interrompeu, restritivamente. – Esse assunto está encerrado para mim. – completou resoluto. – Ela não _podia_ ter tornado tudo isso público daquela maneira! Olhe só o que acabou de acontecer aqui! Toda esta bagunça é culpa da irresponsabilidade _dela_! – argumentou ele, veementemente.

Tanya suspirou por um momento e sentenciou fazendo-o refletir, como só ela era capaz:

– Você a ama, Edward! Tenho certeza disso. Passei quase sete meses tentando entender o que havia de errado com meu amigo de infância. Quer dizer, _você_ sugeriu o casamento. Para mim foi cômodo, é evidente! Nós nunca mentimos um para o outro. Mas, nunca me pareceu que você estivesse _realmente ali_. Sempre senti que havia alguma estranha com você. Eu só não sabia _o quê_... Eu não sabia que você estava apaixonado por outra pessoa! – ele abaixou a cabeça e encarou seu sapato italiano. Tanya continuou. – Por isso, eu te peço Edward, não permita que o orgulho estrague sua felicidade! Procure-a e converse com ela. Tente entender os motivos dela. – ela pediu, e ele assentiu sem se deixar persuadir, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria ser indelicado com Tanya.

Ela o puxou para um abraço e foi despedir-se de Carlisle antes de partir. Edward sentiu seu celular vibrando com uma mensagem e o puxou do bolso para ler:

.

"_O que você acha de uma partida de boliche na sexta à noite? Te espero às oito, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Preciso conversar com você. Sam Uley."_

.

_**Dezembro de 2010 – Sábado à noite**_

.

Já anoitecia... Ele, no entanto, não conseguia se obrigar a sair dali.

Ele sabia que logo _ela_ chegaria a casa...

Escondido do outro lado da rua, atrás de uma das muitas árvores, distraiu-se pelos flocos suaves de neve que começaram a cair do céu enegrecido, substituindo as gotas de um chuvisco fino e frio.

Seu coração estava sufocantemente comprimido em seu peito, cheio de culpa e remorso. Ele repetia mentalmente a mesma repreensão: _"Você não tem o direito de estar aqui... Você não tem o direito de estar aqui..."_ Pela milionésima vez, repassou a lembrança da conversa que teve com Sam Uley na noite passada...

_._

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

_._

– Do que você está falando, cara! – _guinchou Sam ultrajado com minha desconfiança. – Bella sequer sabe que marquei esta conversa com você! Aliás, ela nunca soube..._

– _Eu contei pra ela, Sam. – eu o interrompi. – Ela agora sabia que você costumava me trazer notícias... – Sam ferveu ofendido._

– Não sou 'leva e traz', Edward! _Pra mim, nós apenas conversávamos enquanto jogávamos boliche. Achava normal você perguntar por ela, porque afinal, vocês tinham namorado..._ Mas é só! – _e enrugando as sobrancelhas._ – Eu não sabia que você me usava! – _abaixei meus olhos, envergonhado. Ele continuou implacável, e já se levantando, procurando em seus bolsos dinheiro para pagar a cerveja que ele pediu. – Eu não devia ter vindo. Só queria que fosse feita justiça com a Bella, que é uma garota legal e não merecia que você pensasse mal dela..._

– _Do que, afinal, você está falando?– perguntei confuso._

– Não foi a Bella que escreveu aquela matéria, Edward! – _cuspiu ele impaciente._

– O quê? – _arfei e Sam revirando os olhos sentou-se novamente e me contou toda a história da promoção, da discussão de Seth com a tal Lauren e de como ela modificou o texto original escrito por Bella para a cobertura do jantar._

.

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

.

Puxou o capuz do casaco que usava por baixo do outro abrigo mais pesado, e protegeu seus cabelos cor de bronze da neve.

Soltou uma lufada de fumaça, franzindo o cenho com um suspiro profundo, quando tentou compreender o que lhe doía mais: Um. Trocar sua vida, planos e desejos, pelo bem de outras pessoas. Dois. Saber que, apesar de ele ter renunciado à sua felicidade em prol de outros, agora todos estavam bem... _Menos ele_. Ou pior. Três. Aceitar que ela não teria mesmo motivo perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele havia feito a _ela_, independente dos fins...

Há quase oito meses, ele terminou com ela por telefone, sem explicar nada do que estava havendo. Há uma semana, ele a reencontrou no jantar e sugeriu que ela se tornasse sua amante, covarde demais para esclarecer tudo com Tanya e, finalmente, dar a Bella a atenção e o relacionamento que ela merecia. E, como se já não bastante, há apenas quatro dias, no primeiro teste de confiança, ele duvidou da lealdade que ela sempre demonstrou, e a envergonhou publicamente em seu local de trabalho.

Como ele podia ter errado tanto com uma pessoa só e esta pessoa ainda o perdoar?

A dor pulsou em seu peito e era muito pior do que a dor de perdê-la que o açoitou há sete meses. Era mil vezes pior do que a dor da saudade que as lembranças de seus dias com ela traziam.

No entanto, pesar todas essas perspectivas desanimadoras enquanto esperava que Bella chegasse a casa e tomava coragem para abordá-la, não o prepararam de forma alguma para a cena que se desenrolaria diante dos seus olhos de esmeralda...

Logo um carro preto pararia na frente do prédio de Bella e a figura máscula e esbelta que desceria dele para tocar o interfone, faria com que um jato arrepiante de gelo se espalhasse da boca do seu estômago e enregelasse sua espinha.

Era Jacob. O acompanhante dela no jantar.

Sufocado entre a mágoa e o ciúme, ele aguardou – sem respirar – que ele esperançosamente fosse embora, não a encontrando em casa, ou que o portão se abrisse para que Jacob entrasse. Mas, minutos depois, para sua surpresa, foi Bella quem saiu.

Ela estava sorridente e linda! Usando jeans, botas, luvas e sobretudo marrom; gorro e cachecol de lã vermelha.

– Não vi que estava nevando! – ele, apesar da distância a ouviu exclamar surpresa, antes que Jacob a puxasse para um abraço e...

Edward, sentindo seu coração sangrar, não pôde esperar para testemunhar o iminente beijo nos lábios que viria, e sem pensar no que fazia, atravessou a rua com passos largos e abordou o casal:

– Bella... – disse ele já a pouca distância. Mão direita estendida, como se fosse arrancá-la dos braços fortes de Jacob. O casal estremeceu de susto.

– Edward! O quê... – murmurou Bella surpresa.

– _você quer?_ – completou Jacob, impertinente e empertigado. Edward vacilou por um instante com a hostilidade explícita no tom de Jacob, mas não desistiu.

– Bella... Eu sei que vocês... – ele hesitou e se atrapalhou miseravelmente. – Quer dizer... Parece que vocês estão de saída... Eu só... Precisava conversar com você... Cinco minutos.

Jacob arfou ultrajado com a audácia e arrogância dele. Bella, constrangida, sentenciou suplicando a Jacob:

– Jake. Você se importaria de ir à frente? Depois, eu pego um táxi e encontro vocês lá.

Ela sondou o rosto de Edward por um segundo e preocupada constatou que ele não parecia nada bem. Havia olheiras profundas sob seus olhos verdes, que por sua vez, não estavam límpidos como de costume. Pareciam avermelhados demais, inquietos, suplicantes...

Jacob assentiu hesitante e magoado, mas fez como ela havia pedido. Edward ao mesmo tempo em que experimentava a frustração de constatar que Bella já estava saindo com alguém, enquanto ele só tinha culpa, saudade e auto-aversão; também sentiu seu coração um pouquinho aquecido, em ver a solicitude com que ela atenderia seu pedido para conversar. É claro que ela parecia confusa, magoada e nervosa. Mas, ainda assim, aceitou atrasar seu encontro para dar-lhe cinco minutos de atenção.

Eles subiram em silêncio no elevador e uma vez que a porta do apartamento dela tinha batido em suas costas, Edward perambulou pela sala, reparando em cada detalhe ali que Bella havia modificado. Enquanto ela tirava o gorro, o cachecol e as luvas; ele também retirou o seu casaco mais pesado, ao sentir falta de todos os objetos e peças de decoração que eles compraram juntos. Notou que a confortável poltrona que ele comprou para leitura – e que eles levariam para sua casa após o casamento –, não estava mais no canto em que ele colocou.

Aquela ausência provocou uma fissura em seu peito, que lhe roubou a voz justamente quando Bella girou impassível, após acender uma das luminárias, e cobrou.

– Você tem cinco minutos. – sobrancelhas arqueadas e braços cruzados em seu peito arfante.

Edward pressentindo-lhe a disposição pouco amistosa como consequência da cena que ele fizera na redação da revista tratou de procurar palavras para suas desculpas.

– Bella eu... – suspirou de olhos cerrados, antes de buscar os olhos castanhos que o fitavam na penumbra, duros de mágoa. – Você seria capaz de me perdoar uma vez mais... Mais um engano... Um _equívoco_ meu? – ela não disse nada, mas Edward não notaria a mudança sutil na dureza de seu olhar. Ele continuou. – Sam me procurou e me contou tudo sobre a matéria...

Aquilo a feriu verdadeiramente, ao perceber que a iniciativa partiu de Sam, e não _dele_ em procurar por seu "espião". Ele também não notaria o brilho lacrimejante que esta constatação causaria nos olhos dela.

– É que eu fiquei tão... _Frustrado!_ – confessou passando a mão nos cabelos ainda úmidos, nervosamente. – Você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que, no _exato instante_ que a Tanya jogou aquela revista na minha frente, eu havia acabado de decidir que conversaria com ela à noite, quando ela chegasse, e lhe contaria tudo? – ele não veria o lampejo de surpresa no olhar de chocolate dela. Surpresa por que ela sabia que ele falava a verdade. A sinceridade em seus olhos verdes era um brilho patente. – E foi frustrante demais, ela ter descoberto daquele jeito... E Victória também! – ele já começava a soar descontrolado. – Eu sei que vocês estão namorando. Mas, só de saber que você seria capaz de me perdoar, já... – a expressão rígida de Bella desmoronou, e ela agora apertava os lábios tentando conter a risada, com a compreensão de que Edward estava pensando que ela e Jake estavam namorando. Ele não percebeu isso, apenas continuou tagarelando incoerente. Ela não o interrompeu, apenas resolveu torturá-lo um pouco mais. Ele merecia! –... tranquilizaria minha consciência cheia de remorsos.

Edward, finalmente, venceu a distância entre eles em passos largos, com a pausa prolongada de Bella. Ela suspirou e falou por fim, impondo ainda alguma distância entre eles:

– Tudo bem, Edward. Era compreensível. Você foi mesmo muito mais prejudicado com a _vingancinha_ da Lauren. Ela não me atingiu de forma alguma, e ainda acabou sendo demitida da revista. – de repente, ela hesitou nervosamente e perambulou. Abriu os botões e retirando o casaco, admitiu. – Também preciso te pedir desculpas... – Edward apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Ela encontrou seu olhar e confessou. – A Lauren só descobriu sobre... _Nós..._ Porque eu... Gravei toda nossa conversa no _Ritz_, sábado passado... – despejou rapidamente, atropelando as palavras. Um mosaico de emoções atravessou o rosto de Edward – surpresa, humor, alegria (com uso da palavra _"Nós"_ por Bella), e por fim, ele arfou em choque.

– _Você o quê?_ – mais surpreso do que aborrecido.

– Me desculpe... – ela repetiu. – Mas foi ideia da Rose. Elas ficaram loucas de curiosidade e... – Edward já sabia que Bella se referia a suas fiéis amigas, ela continuou. – me fizeram levar um gravador na bolsa. Isso foi idiota e infantil, é claro. O áudio da conversa acabou caindo nas mãos da Lauren no dia da promoção, e... Bom, daí você já sabe o que aconteceu. Eu realmente sinto muito... – uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas estava levemente arqueada de vergonha, quando ela notou que Edward ria dura e ironicamente.

– Bom... – andou ele pela sala, sem uma direção definida. – Acho que mereci isso. Está tudo bem!Sei que vocês quatro não seriam levianas com essa gravação. – ele ainda sorria torto à meia luz, lindo demais e fazendo a respiração de Bella ficar presa na garganta, sem que ela soubesse do fascínio que as curvas de seu próprio corpo nos jeans, causavam aos olhos dele.

Houve um constrangedor segundo de silêncio e Edward, temendo que ela colocasse todos os agasalhos de volta, a fim de sair ao encontro de Jacob; mudou de assunto, ansioso demais por ter mais notícias.

– Conte-me sobre a promoção... – ele pediu apressado, mas ainda sorrindo. – A tal Lauren não conseguiu te prejudicar, conseguiu? – perguntou depressa, querendo confirmar. Afinal, Bella estava, de fato, arrumando suas coisas naquele dia... Ela sacudiu a cabeça antes mesmo de responder:

– Hum... _Nope_. O tipo de texto que ela escreveu foge ao escopo da revista. Foi um choque para os diretores, mas Seth explicou tudo. Na verdade, as vendas foram _recordes_! – ela sorriu de lábios colados. – A vida alheia vende muito! – Edward assentiu lamentando, Bella concluiu. – Mas, este nunca foi o estilo da _Didyme's_ de qualquer forma; no entanto, Lauren foi demitida por causa da sabotagem. – Edward suspirou aliviado.

Nova pausa constrangida. Ele, pressentindo que seu tempo com ela acabara, balbuciou desolado:

– Hum... Acho que você precisa ir, não é? – e provocando uma fissura no coração de Bella. – Estão te esperando! – no tom de lamento mais triste que ela já ouviu sair daqueles lábios que ainda amava.

Por um segundo interminável, toda sua vida passou em sua mente, numa sucessão de _flashes_ desenfreados. Ela lembrou tudo o que sofreu sem ele, recordou cada palavra que ele lhe disse ao telefone, rompendo com ela; reviveu todas as sessões de análise da Angela... Até que o mantra invadiu sua mente com a clareza de uma revelação:

"_Dai ao passado o que é do passado... E dai uma chance ao futuro..."_

Era isso! Será que agora haveria um futuro para eles, enfim?

Só que essa compreensão veio junto com o som dos passos de Edward caminhando lentamente e de cabeça baixa em direção à porta. O silêncio dela fez-lhe sangrar o peito. Bella não o impediu de ir embora... A cabeça dele girava confusa. Ele a havia perdido, então...

Edward segurou a maçaneta e girou lentamente, sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que veria a mulher da sua vida, quando...

– _Edward!_ – ela o chamou com voz resoluta e ele girou sobre seus pés, permitindo que a esperança ganhasse força em seu peito. Bella informou. – Eu e Jake não estamos namorando... – ele perdeu o fôlego de alívio, um segundo antes de marchar na direção dela impetuosamente.

– Bella! – faltaram-lhe as palavras por um momento, até que ele lembrou algo muito importante que deveria ser dito. – Tanya pediu a anulação do nosso casamento. Mas, ainda que ela não o fizesse; _eu_ teria feito. – e suas mãos já moldavam o rosto de porcelana de Bella, que com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, tentou ainda ser formal, num sussurro débil:

– Oh! Eu... Sinto muito.

– Não sinta, meu amor... – ele sorriu condescendente, balançando a cabeça infinitesimalmente. – Quero passar o resto de nossas vidas tentando compensá-la pelos últimos sete meses. Você me permite? – pediu, já aproximando seus rostos em expectativa.

Uma lágrima percorreu a face de Bella quando ela disse embargada:

– Sim. – e logo Edward colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo cheio de saudade e adoração. Bella precisou segurar em sua cintura para não desfalecer, quando a língua dele invadiu sua boca com urgência.

Ele saciou o anseio ardente de beijá-la por alguns minutos e num suspiro, se afastou, e deixando que uma de suas mãos deslizasse do rosto suave de Bella, buscou algo no bolso de trás de sua calça, para colocar em seguida nas mãos dela:

– Por favor, aceite de volta, Isabella. – pediu ele com mel na voz.

Ela ofegou ao reconhecer a familiar caixinha de veludo em suas mãos, tratava-se da aliança de noivado que fora de Elizabeth Masen Cullen, a aliança que ela usou até aquele telefonema infame, apesar de não ter conseguido devolvê-la antes do último sábado. Edward completou:

– Case-se comigo? – já abrindo a caixinha e colocando a aliança no dedo anelar do qual ela nunca deveria ter saído; antes mesmo que Bella respondesse entre as lágrimas:

– Sim! – sem hesitar, sem medo ou insegurança. O mantra ainda ecoando em sua mente... _"Dai ao passado o que é do passado... E dai uma chance ao futuro..."_

_._

_****PARA QUEM QUER LER O FINAL, OUVINDO A MÚSICA, PODE LIGAR AGORA!** ;D**_

_**.**_

Eles voltaram a se beijar com ímpeto, intensidade e desespero. Permitiram que suas línguas viajassem entrelaçando-se, enquanto comprovavam a harmonia perfeita existente na combinação de seus sabores.

.

**The Story / **_**A História**_

_**.**_

**All of these lines across my face** / _Todas as linhas que contornam o meu rosto_

**Tell you the story of who I am** / _Contam a história de quem eu sou_

**So many stories of where I've been** / _Tantas histórias sobre onde eu estive_

**And how I got to where I am** / _E como eu cheguei onde estou_

**But these stories don't mean anything** / _Mas essas histórias não significam nada_

**When you've got no one to tell them to** / _Quando você não tem ninguém com quem partilha-las_

**It's true...I was made for you** / _É verdade... __Eu fui feita para_ _você_

.

Bella envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, no mesmo instante em que Edward a puxou para junto de si pela cintura muito fina. No entanto, logo as mãos dele escorregariam para o traseiro dela, levantando-a; de modo que ela o envolvesse com suas pernas.

Dessa forma, Bella foi carregada – sem interromper o beijo – para penumbra de seu quarto.

Uma vez lá, tudo ficou borrado e fugaz, enquanto eles se despiam afogueados de paixão. Seus arquejos eram audíveis, na expectativa pelo tão aguardado momento em que seus corpos se tocariam nus.

– _Honey..._ – Num contato pele a pele que produziu um gemido rouco e profundo saído da garganta de Edward.

Eles tropeçaram em beijos insanos até a cama, e uma vez que Bella estava deitada sob seu corpo, com seus longos cachos de mogno espalhados pela colcha, Edward se permitiu um minuto de contemplação do olhar cheio de confiança da mulher que amava, depois afastou suas pernas e a contemplou novamente – só que agora por inteira –, por um instante interminável, constatando o quanto Bella já estava pronta e preparada para ele; antes de cobri-la com seu corpo e penetrá-la com lentidão exagerada, como se Bella fosse uma virgem.

Ela gemeu e arqueou suas costas da cama, oferecendo seus seios para que Edward degustasse o sabor ali em sucções muito sutis, o que provocou arrepios alucinantes que percorriam todo o seu corpo. Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram-se em confusão com a lentidão dele, ao sentir centímetro por centímetro do, incrivelmente enorme e rijo, membro de Edward enterrar-se nela pouco a pouco.

As pálpebras dele haviam se fechado em concentração e prazer indescritíveis.

Uma vez que eles tinham se encaixado totalmente, Edward tomou ar algumas vezes, e ondulou seu corpo de encontro à intimidade ardente que lhe mordia o membro num pulsar ritmado e doentio. Ele, então, dolorosamente devagar saiu de dentro dela, e depois, ondulou seu quadril contra ela. Muito lentamente.

Bella gemeu alto, com um sorriso se espalhando pelo seu rosto, e a compreensão que Edward precisava de tempo e autocontrole, para que tudo não fosse rápido demais. As palavras dele da semana passada ecoando em sua mente que corria desvairada de êxtase e júbilo: _"__tenho me mantido fiel _a você_ há meses..."_, dissera ele no _Ritz_.

.

**I climbed across the mountain tops** / _Eu escalei os topos das montanhas_

**Swam all across the ocean blue** / _Nadei através de todo o oceano azul_

**I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules** / _Atravessei todas as linhas e quebrei todas as regras_

**But baby I broke them all for you** / _Mas querido, eu quebrei todas por você_

**Because even when I was flat broke** / _Porque mesmo quando eu estava destroçada_

**You made me feel like a million bucks** / _Você me faz sentir como tivesse acabado de ganhar o euro milhões_

**Yeah you do and I was made for you / **_Sim, você faz! __Eu fui feita para você_

.

Mantendo seus braços esticados e firmemente apoiados na cama pelos lados da cabeça dela, ele impôs distância entre seus olhos, enquanto ondulava seu quadril contra o corpo de Bella, a fim de que seu membro se chocasse contra os músculos que o mordiam violentamente. Vez após outra.

Ele estocava dentro dela e admirava, envaidecido, a forma como a sua face de porcelana se desfigurava e sorria cegamente em êxtase e gemidos, com suas investidas; com uma beleza tão única, que ele gostaria de ser capaz de reproduzir num desenho. Bella canalizava a torrente de sensações que subiam e desciam pelo seu corpo, em espirais de prazer, para a ponta de seus dedos e arranhava-lhe as costas em desespero ofegante e júbilo.

Aquilo triplicou o prazer pulsante dele e o fez perder o controle e acelerar a velocidade de seus corpos, provocando uma sucessão de tremores em Edward, que sentiu seus músculos todos retesarem, quando seus braços enfraqueceram, e deixou-se desfalecer sobre o corpo de Bella, com um orgasmo precoce.

– _Bella...! Bella...!_ – cantou roucamente, em êxtase.

Bella sorriu tentando reconfortá-lo – quando sentiu o líquido quente de Edward que a invadia –, pois ainda que seu centro pulsante não tivesse sido saciado, ela sabia que aquilo era fruto da fidelidade de Edward a ela, mesmo enquanto esteve casado com outra...

.

**You see the smile that's on my mouth** / _Você_ _vê o sorriso que está na minha boca_

**Is hiding the words that don't come out** / _Ele está escondendo as palavras que teimam em não sair_

**And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed** / _E todos os meus amigos que me acham abençoada_

**They don't know my head is a mess**_ / Eles não sabem_ _que minha cabeça é uma confusão_

**No, they don't know who I really am** / _Não, eles não sabem quem eu sou de verdade_

**And they don't know what I've been through like you do** / _E eles não sabem aquilo por que eu passei como você sabe_

**And I was made for you...** / _E eu fui feita para você_

.

Um novo e impetuoso beijo selou seus lábios, e a intimidade incansável de Bella, ainda acolhia e pulsava febrilmente com o enorme membro que ali se alojava, provocando com isso, uma nova ereção em Edward.

Ele distribuiu beijos apaixonados por toda a face sorridente dela e retornou aos movimentos frenéticos de seu quadril contra o corpo de Bella, e eles tendo encontrado o ritmo juntos, ondulavam novamente em sincronia harmônica e perfeita, agora pelos vários minutos que Bella necessitava e ansiava.

Quando, finalmente, ela o agarrou com força e suas pernas envolveram a cintura de Edward a fim de mantê-lo o mais profundamente dentro de si, a onda de prazer, varreu seus corpos como um _tsunami,_ e uma doce explosão reverberou em seu baixo ventre.

– _EDWARD...!_ – ela gritou, _agora_ saudando ao homem certo, enquanto deixava quatro pares de rastros róseos de paixão, na pele alva das costas dele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Edward gemia roucamente em seu ouvido esquerdo, anunciando que também chegara ao clímax junto com ela, e que se libertava – pela segunda vez – dentro dela, com seus sucos se misturando ao próprio néctar de Bella, que era derramado.

Os músculos do corpo perfeito dele descansaram lânguidos e o suor de sua pele se colou ao suor dela, com o gemido e o arfar derradeiro, enfim...

.

**All of these lines across my face** / _Todas as linhas que contornam o meu rosto_

**Tell you the story of who I am** / _Contam a história de quem eu sou_

**So many stories of where I've been** / _Tantas histórias sobre onde eu estive_

**And how I got to where I am** / _E como eu cheguei onde estou_

**But these stories don't mean anything** / _Mas essas histórias não significam nada_

**When you've got no one to tell them to** / _Quando você não tem ninguém com quem partilha-las_

**It's true...I was made for you** / _É verdade... __Eu fui feita para_ _você_

**It's true...I was made for you** / _É verdade... Eu fui feita para_ _você_

_._

.

Meses depois, a cena do jantar se repetiria...

Em finais do mês de março, mesmo dia em que Edward a propôs casamento no _Central Park_, há um ano; Bella _novamente_ desfilaria vitoriosa por um tapete vermelho, indo ao encontro de um Edward _igualmente_ estupefato, surpreso e sem fala; com uma multidão de convidados, amigos e familiares virando seus pescoços e ficando de pé para vê-la avançar suave e inexplicavelmente linda em seu... _vestido de noiva_, e ao som da Marcha Nupcial...!

Apesar do majestoso palco da _Saint Patrick's Cathedral_, em Manhattan, com uma cerimônia simples e curta, eles selariam seus destinos pelo tempo em que ambos estivessem vivos.

Rose, Alice e Angela eram as damas, que com vestidos iguais e em tons de cinza prata; já aguardavam jubilosas, por sua melhor amiga no altar. A noiva usava um vestido profundamente branco e tomara-que-caia, que descia justo nas curvas da cintura e se abria como um copo-de-leite invertido, feito de um reluzente e bordado cetim. A cauda não era grande, mas a nuvem de filó branco, que se prendia no coque de mogno dos cabelos de Bella, projetava-se esvoaçante por alguns metros estendida pelo chão, à medida que ela avançava, levando em suas mãos um buquê de lírios Casablanca...

Logo na primeira fila, uma sorridente Tanya ostentava seu pequeno _EJ – Edmund James – _que ela fazia questão de garantir a todos que seria muito diferente do outro James que lhe inspirou o nome. Ao seu lado, estava uma renovada e serena Victória, de mãos dadas com o Dr. Riley Biers, com quem vinha saindo há várias semanas.

Jacob também comparecera, acompanhado com uma linda jovem, que fora apresentada depois aos noivos como Vanessa Wolf, a qual ele carinhosamente apelidou como Nessie.

– Isabella... – Edward despejava toda a potência de suas esmeraldas hipnotizando Bella, ao proferir seriamente os votos que fez questão de elaborar ele próprio. – Um dia jurei que eu te amaria até o meu derradeiro segundo de vida... Eu não menti. Mesmo quando me separei de ti para cumprir com outros deveres e promessas, mantive o meu amor... O que quero te jurar hoje – perante nossos pais e amigos –, é que _nunca_ mais colocarei _nada_, nem _ninguém_ antes do nosso amor. Apenas _você_ será minha prioridade, em todos os sentidos... Dedicarei cada segundo da minha vida para fazer a _sua_ felicidade, e conquistar a honra de ter sua melodiosa voz como último som que meus ouvidos escutarão; seu inebriante perfume preenchendo meu olfato, o toque suave de suas mãos em meu rosto, e sua adorável face de anjo como última visão dos meus olhos; quando um dia, eles se fecharem para sempre...

Bella não chorava. Apenas um sorriso sublime enfeitava-lhe o rosto, demonstrando a alegria profunda que sentia. Edward a puxou para seus lábios suavemente para o primeiro beijo do resto de suas vidas, e quando eles, relutantemente, se afastaram, o padre os apresentou para a salva de palmas:

– Tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar... O _Sr. e a Sra. Cullen_!

Entre abraços e cumprimentos, Edward a conduziu para fora da imensa catedral, onde o carro dos noivos – com o _"recém-casados"_ pintado no capô e os laços de fita prendendo ao pára-choque traseiro, os vários sapatos usados – lhes aguardava para levá-los por mais um movimentado crepúsculo de baunilha da cidade que nunca para e, no entanto, abrigou em suas entranhas esta doce história de mágoa, renúncia e perdão...

Esta história de _amor_...!

.

**_FIM!_**

.**_  
_**

* * *

.

**N/B:Queridas, quando penso nessa fic, fico feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz, por ter tido a oportunidade de betar essa história, que na minha opinião ficou perfeita. Triste, pois infelizmente ela chegou ao fim. Mas, acima de tudo, agradeço a voces, que acompanharam e deixaram a mim a a Anna radiantes com cada comentário._ Muito, muito obrigada_. E espero vocês nas próximas historias. Beijinhos, Isa Salvatore Cullen (beta de UOK).**

**.  
**

**_N/A: Well... Conforme prometido, não só aqui, mas no Orkut e no Nyah! tbm, vou postar ainda um outro final alternativo!... ;)_**

**_Acontece que mta gente votou e não queria que a Bella perdoasse o Edward. Então, estou ainda trabalhando neste outro final! Posto em breve! Quem ficou feliz com o final acima, ótimo! Mas, se alguém não gostou, em breve, vcs terão um final alternativo, ok?_**

**_Qto a mim, eu não poderia estar mais feliz com essa fic! Amei escrevê-la, amei conhecer cada uma de vcs que comentaram cada cap. e aguardaram ansiosamente por este desfecho, que eu particularmente, achei feliz demais para um drama...! Mas, Tudo bem! :D_**

**_Bjokas mais que especiais para gby00, Ana Clara BT, Liza 02222, Beh Alisson e Louzi! Obrigada pelos reviews, estrelinhas! *.* Estou LOKA pra saber o que vcs vão dizer sobre este final! ahsuahsuas_**

**_Obrigada tbm à meninas que favoritaram e acompanharam a história recebendo alert! Agora que acabou, que tal deixar um review final e geral, hãm? ;) Faça esta autora feliz! Será que não mereço?... *-*_**

**_Espero não ter esquecido ngm! Bjokas para todas e até a próxima! ;**_**

**_.  
_**


	6. You Lost Me  Final Alternativo

**_N/A: Ooooiii! *-*_**

**_Eu prometi, não prometi? Então! Vim cumprir com minha promessa!... =)_**

**_Confesso que foi mais difícil _****_pra mim, _****_do que eu imaginava escrever este final! Assim como tbm foi difícil para a Isa betar! ahsuahs Maaass... Taí! Preparem os lenços, os baldes e marquem uma hora com o terapeuta! ahsuahsuahs_**

**_A trilha sonora é imprescindível, e tbm empresta seu nome ao trecho! Sim, pq vcs vão notar que sequer é um cap. inteiro. Trata-se de um Final Alternativo ao cap. passado. Assim, o início do cap. e todos os acontecimentos que precedem o trecho abaixo são os mesmos até aqui. O que muda é a partir de... Bom, vcs verão! ahsuahsuahs _**

**_Música: You Lost Me - Xtina Aguillera_**

**_Link: http(**)/letras(*)terra(*)com(*)br/christina-aguilera/1679442/traducao(*)html Não deixem de ouvir, tá? ;)_**

**_Divirtam-se*-*_**

**_

* * *

.  
_**

_**YOU LOST ME**_

_**~ UM FINAL ALTERNATIVO ~**_

.

_**Dezembro de 2010 – Sábado à noite**_

.

Já anoitecia... Ele, no entanto, não conseguia se obrigar a sair dali.

Ele sabia que logo _ela_ chegaria a casa...

Escondido do outro lado da rua, atrás de uma das muitas árvores, distraiu-se pelos flocos suaves de neve que começaram a cair do céu enegrecido, substituindo as gotas de um chuvisco fino e frio.

Seu coração estava sufocantemente comprimido em seu peito, cheio de culpa e remorso. Ele repetia mentalmente a mesma repreensão: _"Você não tem o direito de estar aqui... Você não tem o direito de estar aqui..."_ Pela milionésima vez, repassou a lembrança da conversa que teve com Sam Uley na noite passada...

_._

_~ Flashback Mode On ~_

_._

– Do que você está falando, cara! – _guinchou Sam ultrajado com minha desconfiança. – Bella sequer sabe que marquei esta conversa com você! Aliás, ela nunca soube..._

– _Eu contei pra ela, Sam. – eu o interrompi. – Ela agora sabia que você costumava me trazer notícias... – Sam ferveu ofendido._

– Não sou 'leva e traz', Edward! _Pra mim, nós apenas conversávamos enquanto jogávamos boliche. Achava normal você perguntar por ela, porque afinal, vocês tinham namorado..._ Mas é só! – _e enrugando as sobrancelhas._ – Eu não sabia que você me usava! – _abaixei meus olhos, envergonhado. Ele continuou implacável, e já se levantando, procurando em seus bolsos dinheiro para pagar a cerveja que ele pediu. – Eu não devia ter vindo. Só queria que fosse feita justiça com a Bella, que é uma garota legal e não merecia que você pensasse mal dela..._

– _Do que, afinal, você está falando?– perguntei confuso._

– Não foi a Bella que escreveu aquela matéria, Edward! – _cuspiu ele impaciente._

– O quê? – _arfei e Sam revirando os olhos sentou-se novamente e me contou toda a história da promoção, da discussão de Seth com a tal Lauren e de como ela modificou o texto original escrito por Bella para a cobertura do jantar._

.

_~ Flashback Mode Off ~_

.

Puxou o capuz do casaco que usava por baixo do outro abrigo mais pesado, e protegeu seus cabelos cor de bronze da neve.

Soltou uma lufada de fumaça, franzindo o cenho com um suspiro profundo, quando tentou compreender o que lhe doía mais: Um. Trocar sua vida, planos e desejos, pelo bem de outras pessoas. Dois. Saber que, apesar de ele ter renunciado à sua felicidade em prol de outros, agora todos estavam bem... _Menos ele_. Ou pior. Três. Aceitar que ela não teria mesmo motivo perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele havia feito a _ela_, independente dos fins...

Há quase oito meses, ele terminou com ela por telefone, sem explicar nada do que estava havendo. Há uma semana, ele a reencontrou no jantar e sugeriu que ela se tornasse sua amante, covarde demais para esclarecer tudo com Tanya e, finalmente, dar a Bella a atenção e o relacionamento que ela merecia. E, como se já não bastante, há apenas quatro dias, no primeiro teste de confiança, ele duvidou da lealdade que ela sempre demonstrou, e a envergonhou publicamente em seu local de trabalho.

Como ele podia ter errado tanto com uma pessoa só e esta pessoa ainda o perdoar?...

A dor pulsou em seu peito e era muito pior do que a dor de perdê-la que o açoitou há sete meses. Era mil vezes pior do que a dor da saudade que as lembranças de seus dias com ela traziam.

No entanto, pesar todas essas perspectivas desanimadoras enquanto esperava que Bella chegasse a casa e tomava coragem para abordá-la, não o prepararam de forma alguma para a cena que se desenrolaria diante dos seus olhos de esmeralda...

Logo um carro preto pararia na frente do prédio de Bella e a figura máscula e esbelta que desceria dele para tocar o interfone, faria com que um jato arrepiante de gelo se espalhasse da boca do seu estômago e enregelasse sua espinha.

Era Jacob. O acompanhante dela no jantar.

Sufocado entre a mágoa e o ciúme, ele aguardou – sem respirar – que ele esperançosamente fosse embora, não a encontrando em casa, ou que o portão se abrisse para que Jacob entrasse. Mas, minutos depois, para sua surpresa, foi Bella quem saiu.

Ela estava sorridente e linda! Usando jeans, botas, luvas e sobretudo marrom; gorro e cachecol de lã vermelha.

– Não vi que estava nevando! – ele, apesar da distância a ouviu exclamar surpresa, antes que Jacob a puxasse para um abraço e...

Edward, sentindo seu coração sangrar, não pôde esperar para testemunhar o iminente beijo nos lábios que viria, e sem pensar no que fazia, atravessou a rua com passos largos e abordou o casal:

– Bella... – disse ele já a pouca distância. Mão direita estendida, como se fosse arrancá-la dos braços fortes de Jacob. O casal estremeceu de susto.

– Edward!... O quê... – murmurou Bella surpresa.

– _...você quer?..._ – completou Jacob, impertinente e empertigado. Edward vacilou por um instante com a hostilidade explícita no tom de Jacob, mas não desistiu.

– Bella... Eu sei que vocês... – ele hesitou e se atrapalhou miseravelmente. – Quer dizer... Parece que vocês estão de saída... Eu só... Precisava conversar com você... Cinco minutos...

Jacob arfou ultrajado com a audácia e arrogância dele. Bella, constrangida, sentenciou suplicando a Jacob:

– Por favor, Jake. Espere por mim no carro... – ele apenas assentiu, e encarando Edward em desafio deu alguns passos para trás, até finalmente, girar seu corpo e bater a porta do motorista de seu carro, abrigando-se do frio intenso lá dentro. Bella olhou para Edward e avisou:

– Você tem cinco minutos... – sobrancelhas arqueadas e braços cruzados em seu peito arfante.

Ele sabia que não tinha direito sequer a pedir um lugar mais reservado e gaguejou seu pedido ali mesmo:

– Bella eu... – suspirou de olhos cerrados, antes de buscar os olhos castanhos que frente a frente, o constrangiam cheios de ressentimento sob a iluminação da rua e a neve fina que caía. – Você seria capaz de me perdoar uma vez mais... Mais um engano... Um _equívoco_... Meu? – ela não disse nada, mas Edward percebeu que a dureza de seu olhar sequer se alterou. Ele continuou. – Sam me procurou e me contou tudo sobre a matéria...

– _Oh! _Ele_ procurou por você!..._ – interrompeu Bella, ironicamente. E Edward não deixou passar despercebido o significado implícito em suas palavras. Ele precisou ser procurado por alguém pra ao menos _desconfiar_ da verdade... Edward calou-se sem argumentos, Bella cruelmente enfiava o dedo na ferida de culpa e remorsos em seu peito.

.

**You Lost Me / _Você Me Perdeu_ **

**_._**

**I am done, smoking gun** / _Para mim acabou, a arma ainda está quente_

**We've lost it all, the love is gone** / _Nós perdemos tudo, o amor se foi_

**She has won, now it's no fun** / _Ela venceu, agora não é mais divertido_

**We've lost it all, the love is gone** / _Nós perdemos tudo, o amor se foi_

.

**And we had magic** / _O que nós tínhamos era mágico_

**And this is tragic** / _E isto aqui é trágico_

**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself** / _Você não conseguiu segurar as próprias mãos_

**.**

– Você quer o meu perdão, Edward? – ela continuou. – Muito bem! Você o tem. Tudo o que eu quero é esquecer este episódio da reportagem. – anunciou ela.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor. Bella o quebrou:

– Bom. Se era só isso que você tinha...

– Na verdade eu... – o que ele diria? _"Quero uma segunda chance..."_ Ele não tinha o direito de pedir isso.

No entanto, ela antecipando qualquer pedido ou proposta dele murmurou aflita:

– Estou cansada de ser deixada em último plano... – olhos úmidos, mãos trêmulas. E, indicando o cara distraído dentro do carro. – Pra _ele..._ _Eu_ sou a prioridade... – informou honestamente, provocando um rasgo no coração de Edward.

Os olhos de Edward giraram descontrolados nas órbitas, enquanto procurava por palavras para se justificar para Bella, mas ela não permitiu.

– Jamais pretendi me vingar, e não é esse meu objetivo agora, te dizendo essas coisas... Eu só quero ser _amada_ de verdade e você _nunca_ se abriu pra mim desse jeito... – e com a voz embargada, ela proferiu o golpe final. – Acabou Edward...! Por favor, não me procure mais, _okay_...? Esqueça que eu existo. – dando-lhe as costas em seguida e quase correndo para o conforto do carro e dos braços de Jake.

Jacob acelerou em desafio e arrancou com o carro, levando Bella consigo, enquanto Edward, sem conseguir mexer um músculo sequer de seu corpo, ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar, sentindo a neve apertar e enregelar seu coração destroçado.

.

**I feel like our world's been infected** / _Eu sinto como se nosso mundo estivesse infectado_

**And somehow you left me neglected** / _E de alguma forma, você me deixou negligenciada_

**We've found our lives been changed** / _Nós descobrimos que nossa vida mudou_

**Baby, you lost me** / _Ei? __Você me perdeu_

.

**And we tried, oh, how we cry** / _E_ _nós tentamos, Oh como choramos_

**We lost ourselves, the love has died** / _Nós nos perdemos, o amor morreu_

**And though we tried, you can't deny** / _E apesar de termos tentado, você não pode negar_

**We're left as shells, we lost the fight** / _Tudo o que restou foi nossa casca, nós perdemos a luta_

.

Seis meses depois, em mais um crepúsculo de baunilha, Edward se esconderia em frente à _Riverside Church_, para discretamente observar enquanto os convidados chegavam lentamente para o casamento que aconteceria ali.

Quando o carro escuro parou deixando saltar de seu interior uma esbelta e linda figura de branco, que logo entrou na igreja, ao som de uma música muito familiar; ele finalmente saiu de seu esconderijo escuro, dentro de seu carro e andou até a entrada da igreja.

A Marcha Nupcial tocava seus últimos acordes, com a chegada da deslumbrante noiva ao altar, onde um jovem e emocionado noivo aguardava explodindo de felicidade, com um largo e muito branco sorriso estampado no rosto, que contrastava com sua pele morena.

Edward entrou sem ser visto e escondendo-se no canto, pôde analisar o vestido da noiva, testemunhar seu sorriso de júbilo, tentar memorizar a melodia de sua voz doce proferindo os votos tradicionais e confirmando sua escolha com um sonoro e seguro _"Sim!"_.

Na saída, depois da cerimônia de seu casamento com Jacob, Bella não veria Edward ali, esgueirando-se por trás da chuva de arroz. Ela não notaria seu semblante abatido e cansado, não perceberia o quão mais magro ele estava e não saberia da súbita e cruel doença que o acometeu naquela noite de neve enquanto ele vagava a esmo, e contra a qual ele não teria vontade ou disposição para lutar.

Os noivos entraram no carro tradicionalmente decorado que os aguardava e partiram – para a lua-de-mel nas ilhas gregas –, acenando. Somente depois que o carro arrancou; Bella, olhando para o buquê de lírios Casablanca em sua mão, exclamou:

– Oh, Jake! Eu me esqueci de jogar o buquê... – lamentou ela, levando inconscientemente, a mão esquerda à lateral do rosto. Jake gargalhou e argumentou:

– Tudo bem, meu amor! Você pode mandar dessecá-lo e guardar como recordação!

Na _Riverside Church, _as três lindas damas e os outros convidados e familiares se dispersariam lentamente, sem notar o cansado intruso, que buscou o último banco da igreja para se sentar e descansar um pouco de sua respiração arquejante. Ninguém notaria aquela sucessão de tosses, que abafadas por um lenço branco, deixariam pétalas escarlates de sangue no mesmo. Sequer sua própria família sabia disso...

.

**And we had magic** / _O que nós tínhamos era mágico_

**And this is tragic** / _E isto aqui é trágico_

**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself** / _Você não conseguiu segurar as próprias mãos_

**.**

**I feel like our world's been infected** / _Eu sinto como se nosso mundo estivesse infectado_

**And somehow you left me neglected** / _E de alguma forma, você me deixou negligenciada_

**We've found our lives been changed** / _Nós descobrimos que nossa vida mudou_

**Baby, you lost me** / _Ei? __Você me perdeu_

.

Algumas semanas depois, já de volta da inesquecível viagem de lua-de-mel, Bella acordaria gritando à noite, muito assustada, e sobressaltando seu marido. Jake a abraçou e a embalou em seus braços angustiado, mas depois quis saber:

– Está mais calma agora, meu bem? – sua voz rouca era quente e cheia de cuidado. Bella assentiu antes mesmo de responder, com a bochecha colada em seu desnudo e musculoso peitoral:

– Foi só um sonho... Estranho... – murmurou, fungando. Depois se afastou para buscar os olhos negros e preocupados de seu marido.

– Quer falar sobre ele? Ajuda a passar... – ele demandou e ela franziu a testa tentando entender a angústia opressora em seu peito antes de lhe contar.

– Era o dia do nosso casamento... – sibilou.

– Sim, e daí?... – instigou ele.

– Antes que nós descêssemos a escadaria para entrar no carro... – Bella voltou a soluçar copiosamente, uma tristeza profunda lhe comprimia o peito. Jake a abraçou novamente. Ela terminou de narrar de encontro ao seu peito, certificando-se de ouvir seu tranquilo coração bater. – Antes que nós descêssemos a escadaria para entrar no carro... Eu... Eu me virei para jogar o buquê...

– Hã... E o que houve? – Jake parecia consolar uma menininha chorona.

– Ele voou muito longe. Girou, girou no ar... Mas ninguém o pegou. Ele caiu sobre uma superfície muito lisa de madeira... Madeira de um caixão... – ela então, se afastou do abraço de Jake, para terminar de contar fitando seus, agora divertidos, olhos negros. – E, de repente, eu me vi... Vestida de noiva, no meio de um funeral. Todos estavam de preto e chorando... Mas, eu não consigo me lembrar de quem poderia ser... Não consigo... – ela balançava a cabeça perdendo o controle novamente, com a certeza de que estava ficando louca. – Não consigo me lembrar quem estava lá chorando... O caixão já estava fechado...

Bella enlaçou o pescoço de Jake com seus braços, chorando novamente. Ele ria baixo, tentando menosprezar tudo aquilo para acalmá-la, e cantando:

– Shh... foi só um pesadelo, meu amor... Foi só um pesadelo...

.

**Now I know you're sorry, and we were sweet **/ _Eu sei que você sente muito, nós éramos tão doces_

**But you chose lust when, you deceived me **/ _Quando você escolheu passar por outro caminho conseguiu me enganar_

**And you'll regret it, but it's too late **/ _E você vai se arrepender, mas é tarde demais_

**How can I ever trust you again?** / _Como eu posso confiar em você novamente?_

.

**I feel like our world's been infected** / _Eu sinto como se nosso mundo estivesse infectado_

**And somehow you left me neglected** / _E de alguma forma, você me deixou negligenciada_

**We've found our lives been changed, yeah** / _Nós descobrimos que nossa vida mudou_

**Baby, you lost me!**_ / Ei? você me perdeu_

.

A várias quadras de distância dali, uma equipe médica lutava para reanimar um homem adulto que fora trazido à emergência por um vizinho, que o encontrou caído na entrada do _loft_ onde eles moravam no TriBeCa.

Ao mesmo instante, os passos de um casal que entrava desesperado, na emergência do hospital reverberavam pelo frio piso de mármore, na distância angustiante que eles tentavam vencer.

Foram recebidos pelo próprio chefe da emergência, que os explicou o caso extremo.

Nada mais poderia ser feito àquela altura, com as proporções que a doença negligenciada por ele ganharia...

Esme começou a chorar no peito de Carlisle, tentando entender como e porque Edward se entregara daquele jeito... _Porque_ ele escondeu que estava doente...? _Desde quando_ ele estava doente...?

– Eu sinto muito... – lamentou o experiente socorrista. – Restam apenas algumas horas, talvez menos. Vocês querem falar com ele? – Carlisle assentiu e amparou sua esposa para o quarto onde Edward despedia-se da vida.

No entanto, ele já alucinava débil, com o olhar perdido e não escutaria uma só palavra de encorajamento e conforto de seus pais.

Seus olhos fixos num ponto sem vê-lo, na verdade contemplavam um rosto de mulher, com um brilho de adoração inexplicável.

O rosto dela... Seus lábios repetiam o nome entre a respiração difícil e ofegante:

– _Bella... Bella... Bella..._

Ele chamava por ela em seus minutos finais, sem nem mesmo se dar conta, e Bella pressentiu isso ainda embalada nos braços fortes de Jacob em sua cama.

Ele via em sua mente o desenrolar desenfreado do filme daquela noite de nevasca em New York. A pior noite de sua vida... A noite em que ele teve a certeza que a perdera para sempre. A noite em que ele vagaria na neve pelas ruas – inacreditavelmente desertas – de Manhattan, sem destino certo, e se deixaria tombar num dos bancos do Central Park no frio que, _para ele_, não era pior do que a dor da saudade e do remorso. O frio que mudaria o curso da sua vida, alojando em seu sistema uma doença contra a qual ele não teria forças e nem vontade de lutar.

Ele relembrava os últimos meses... Recordou os telefonemas da família e dos amigos que evitou; as desculpas que encontrou para estar sempre ausente, e a forma em que se fechou em sua bolha de dor e sofrimento.

Edward lembrou a forma como ignorou os sintomas da doença traiçoeira, que culminaram nas pétalas de sangue que ele expeliu pela primeira vez no dia do casamento dela. O casamento que ele assistira escondido...

Por fim, ele recordou o sorriso de felicidade que outro homem plantou nos lábios da mulher que ele amava. E exalou num último suspiro, o sibilo:

– _Sim, Bella... Seja fe... liz..._

Carlisle apenas cerrou os olhos sem acreditar, enquanto apertava uma soluçante Esme contra seu peito...

.

.

**FIM!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**_N/A: Bom, então era isso gente! Deixem reviews e comentem! De qual final gostaram mais? Fui mto cruel neste? ahsuahs Enfim, vou adorar ler os comentários de vcs! *-*_**

**_Quero agradecer a minha queridíssima beta Isa Salvatore Cullen! *-* Perfeita!_**

**_E a todas as meninas que deixaram reviews no cap. final e favoritaram: Luna Stew, Beh Alisson, Liza 02222, Louzi, mandy cullen black, aporfirio (tlv seja menino!), .black, natfurlan, saamantha e Vic P.! Obrigada! _**

**_Quem detestou mto este sad end, apenas ignore e releia o outro pra ficar feliz de novo...! ahsuahsuahs_**

**_Mas entendam: EU não ia ficar satisfeita se não escrevesse e postasse ele! :D_**

**_Visitem minhas outras fics e bjokas no coração de todos! *.*  
_**


End file.
